


The Killing Moon

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: По решению властей, Сэм должен родить ребенка. Джон решает, что ребенка ему должен сделать Дин. И это еще самая легкая задача...





	1. Спрашивать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Killing Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232107) by [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster). 



Рука отца на плече кажется ему невыносимо тяжелой, как те штанги, которые Джон заставлял сыновей поднимать на тренировках. Он требовал, чтобы сыновья накачивали мускулатуру, дабы могли потом нести ружья, дробовики и винтовки. Дин помнит поход в пустыне под жаркими небесами, когда ему казалось, что руки у него вот-вот отвалятся. Он помнит, как, несмотря на это, шел, автоматически переставляя ноги. Потому что отец сказал, что это необходимо.

И сейчас он чувствует себя совсем как тогда.

\- Сэр? – на самом деле, он не хотел, чтобы это слово получилось таким вопросительным. Не то, чтобы его отец выразился недостаточно ясно. Отец всегда инструктирует его четко, по-военному точно. Неуверенность идет от самого Дина, и он смущается из-за того, что выдал себя, что голос его дрогнул, как будто он не доверяет отцу. Как будто он не знает, что поставлено на кон.

Рука Джона слегка сжимается. Дин не знает, что это – поддержка или предупреждение.

\- Я знаю, Дин.

Отец сжимает губы в твердую линию, принимая тяжелое решение.

-Я знаю, что прошу от тебя многого, но ведь мы говорим о Сэмми. Если бы я мог придумать иной способ…

\- А как насчет кого-нибудь другого? – предлагая это, Дин опускает глаза, у него скручивает живот. Носок его ботинка зарывается в дорожную пыль.

И ему не нужно смотреть на Джона, чтобы почувствовать, как тот мотает головой.

\- Это только наше дело. Нашей семьи. Я не хочу вмешивать в это никого со стороны, иначе бы я тебя вообще ни о чем не просил.

\- Ага, я понимаю.

Он ненавидит эту ситуацию. Ему не хочется дрожать, как семилетке, но это… Отец никогда не просил его ни о чем подобном.

\- Но я подумал, может быть, другой охотник, например, Калеб…

\- Дин, - отец обрывает его. Дин отворачивается и смотрит на «Импалу», в которой на пассажирском сиденье спит, уронив голову, вымотанный Сэм. Тот выглядит так, словно провел двадцать раундов на ринге против вендиго и проиграл. От этого вида в груди у Дина все сжимается, болезненно и горячо. Подобное сотворила с его братом не нечисть, это на сто процентов дело рук человеческих, и это в который раз доказывает, насколько Дин не понимает людей. Включая собственного отца.

\- Сэму нужна наша помощь, сынок. Ему нужна наша защита.

Дин до боли сжимает кулаки. Когда он разбирался с парнями, напавшими на Сэма, он не держал себя в руках, разрываясь между паникой и безумным гневом. Похоже, один палец сломан. Дин знает: отец прав. Ситуация стремительно ухудшается, и, хотя Сэм вовсе не слабак, он – всего лишь один против многих. Он - необычайно ценный человек.

Дин роняет голову. Он все еще чувствует себя каким-то больным, румянец пылает на его щеках и шее, словно солнечный ожог. Но отец его попросил, и Сэмми это нужно, а Дин всегда точно знает, где его место. Рядом с ними.

\- Да, сэр, - соглашается Дин. – Я понимаю, сэр.


	2. Ответ

\- Итак, - Сэм ходит вокруг дешевенького обеденного стола, показывая на раскиданные по нему документы, но не беря их в руки. – Это странно, да? Крайне странно.

\- Ну, странно – всего лишь одна из характеристик происходящего, - Дин чешет шею, затем мотает головой. Даже эта фраза кажется ему предательством. Как будто он не совсем искренен. И нет ничего особенного в том, что он даже не смотрит на кровать. Никто из них туда не смотрит.

Бумаги Сэма перемешаны со всем подряд – записями по старым делам, газетными вырезками, которые могут дать наводку на новые задания, его собственными машинально начерченными бессмысленными каракулями — но поперек документов Сэма стоит жирный кроваво-красный штамп ПРОИЗВОДИТЕЛЬ. Дин не знает, где валяются его собственные документы, на которых стоит черная печать, но они не имеют значения. Бумаги Сэма куда важнее.

Как это похоже на Сэма, думает Дин. Ему мало один раз спасти весь этот гребаный мир, он собирается сделать это дважды.

… своей… мужской… маткой.

Дина передергивает.

\- Я не… - Сэм горбится, проводит рукой по волосам. – Мы собираемся сделать это? Но как мы будем это делать?

Он бросает на брата полный ужаса взгляд, и Дин наконец-то встает со стула и подходит к нему, хватая Сэма за плечи.

\- Сэм, я только… расслабься, хорошо? Я не могу думать, когда ты бросаешься на стены.

Сэм смеется как-то истерично и в тоже время неуверенно, но позволяет Дину усадить себя на краешек кровати. Он вздрагивает только один раз, затем садится, нервно потирая руками бедра.

\- Ага, - бормочет Сэм, не встречаясь с Дином взглядом, - да, извини.

Дин вздыхает:  
\- Сэм… Мы не обязаны это делать.

Он говорит это не для себя. Не для самоуспокоения. Нет… Это не для себя. Эти слова адресованы Сэму, который выглядит так, будто выпрыгнет из собственной кожи, если Дин подойдет к нему ближе хотя бы на миллиметр. И, несмотря на то, что ему больно, Дин не винит брата.

Разве ты не знаешь, что я никогда не причиню тебе вреда?

Дин убирает руки с плеч Сэма, засовывает их в карманы и отступает на шаг.

\- Не обязаны, но как долго? – спрашивает Сэм, тише, но отнюдь не спокойнее. – Потому что мы когда-нибудь все равно должны будем это сделать. У нас есть год. Год, чтобы… сделать мне ребенка, иначе меня передадут кому-либо другому.

Губы Сэма повторяют слова «кому-то другому» еще раз, беззвучно, потом он снова зарывается рукой в свои волосы и произносит:  
\- Иисусе.

И Дину это знакомо. Может, обстоятельства непонятны и непривычны, но его основные принципы – защищать Сэма, заботиться о Сэме, о семье – остаются непоколебимыми. Они впечатаны в его кости, как годовые кольца – в стволы деревьев.

Он сможет это сделать. Он сможет это сделать ради Сэма.

Дин падает на колени, стараясь, чтобы это не было неуклюже, и кладет ладони на колени Сэма. Тот слегка дрожит, но не отстраняется, дыхание учащается.

\- Сэм, - он говорит тихим, успокаивающим голосом, который всегда заставляет брата пристально смотреть на него, словно своенравная лошадь на привязи. У Дина слегка подводит живот из-за того, что приходится применять этот трюк в подобной ситуации, но он подавляет это чувство. Тяжело менять старые привычки. Взгляд Сэма прикован к его глазам – протестующий, испуганный, злой.

\- Я буду нежен, - обещает Дин, поглаживая его колени большими пальцами. Сэм снова вздрагивает, и дрожь не прекращается, словно распространяясь по телу. – Я буду очень аккуратен, Сэм, клянусь. Он сглатывает, но горло пересохло. – Можно?

Едва заметное движение головой с натяжкой можно назвать кивком, но Дин все понимает и сразу тянется руками к ремню брата. И теперь перед ним встает другая большая дилемма, она быстро заслоняет собой все остальное – дело в том, что он имел отношения с парнями, но при этом раньше всегда был принимающей стороной в подобном акте.

В конце концов, у Дина Винчестера есть свои привычки.

Тем не менее, думает он, насколько все это может быть сложно? Пока он каким-нибудь образом не причинит Сэму боль – а этого не произойдет – все должно быть хорошо. По меньшей мере, принесет удовлетворение. В конце концов, Сэм – парень, много ему не нужно.

«Я могу сделать это. Я точно, точно смогу это сделать».

Он расстегивает Сэму ремень и ширинку. При этом он чувствует взгляд на своей шее – горячий и колючий, тяжелый, словно это не взгляд, а рука. Он пробует языком собрать слюну во рту.

\- Дин, - голос Сэма нежен, как и его рука, поднимающая голову брата за подбородок, чтобы они взглянули друг другу в глаза. – Дин?

Он вопросительно смотрит на брата, но Дин годами тренировался лгать в ответ на вопросы Сэма.

Дин ухмыляется. Эту свою лучшую порочную улыбочку он оттачивал много лет. И, несмотря на то, что все так ужасно хреново, Дин чувствует легкое удовлетворение, когда Сэм моментально краснеет, и у него расширяются зрачки. Он все еще способен добиться такого эффекта.

Дин заставляет себя положить руку на ширинку Сэма, погладить рукой его член. Тот не возбужден. Дин подозревает, что при таких обстоятельствах тоже не возбудился бы. Ему придется здорово потрудиться.

\- Дин, это… - румянец Сэма приобретает кирпичный оттенок, - из-за этого я не забеременею.

Не забеременеет. Дин знает это. Знает, что беременность – конечная цель всей этой затеи. Но, даже имея официальный приказ и отцовское благословение, он еще не готов к такому. Еще нет.

\- Нет, но, бьюсь об заклад, от этого тебе будет чертовски классно, - Дин продолжает поглаживания, запрещая себе думать о том, что делает его тело. Это не так сложно, как он себе воображал. Это даже чем-то похоже на охоту.

И если он заставит себя поверить в это, то сможет сделать все, что угодно.

\- Почему бы нам не начать с малого?

\- Ну, не с такого и малого.

Дин стонет, и Сэм закрывает глаза рукой, краснея до кончиков ушей.

\- О Господи, чувак, я не могу поверить, что ты сказал что-то такое, бля, банальное. Отличный способ сбить весь настрой.

\- Погоди. А что, был настрой?

\- Твою мать, «а что, был настрой?». Я тут отрабатываю по высшему классу.

\- Ага, может, для шалав, которых ты привык трахать… - Сэм останавливается. Дин останавливается. Непринужденность момента исчезает, словно летит коробка передач, и Дин буквально слышит скрежет колес.

Тем не менее, это все равно нужно сделать.

\- Ты можешь откинуться назад, Сэм, - в конце концов произносит Дин. Он не знает, что еще сказать. – Ты не… ты не…

\- Дин, я могу смотреть, - Сэм вздыхает и кладет руку на его плечо, задумчиво потирая его большим пальцем, словно брат нуждается в поддержке. – Я хочу видеть.

Дин хочет сказать в ответ что-нибудь умное и даже открывает рот, но инстинкт не дает ему этого сделать. Он проглатывает свои не произнесенные слова, и они жгут его, как отрыжка от съеденного на ночь чили. Вместо этого он стаскивает джинсы Сэма, заставляя того приподнять бедра.

Когда штаны и трусы брата отлетают в сторону, он снова смотрит на Сэма, по крайней мере, на нижнюю часть его тела, и видит, что тот наполовину возбужден. Он действительно не маленький. Дин рассеянно гладит бедро Сэма, настраиваясь на дальнейшие действия.

\- Дин, мы не обязаны это делать, - говорит Сэм, и его голос звучит приглушенно. Безнадежно. – Мы можем… мы можем сказать отцу…

«Они заберут его, Дин. Заберут и отдадут незнакомцу».

Дин чертыхается про себя и широко раздвигает бедра Сэма, прежде чем наклониться и взять у своего брата в рот.


	3. Агония

Дин выпрямляется, когда приходит Джон и садится рядом с ним на поцарапанную старую лавку на крыльце. У него в руках бутылка «Джека», и он без слов ставит ее между ними. Не глядя на отца, Дин протягивает руку и берет бутылку за горлышко. Его рот саднит и ноет, а больше всего его раздражает кислый вкус после рвоты, сейчас надежно забросанной листьями и грязью.

Первый глоток горит во рту, он чувствует весь путь жидкости вниз по пищеводу, пока она не достигает его пустого желудка и не расплескивается там янтарными брызгами. Похоже на капающие слезы, и Дин срыгивает, не понимая, блеванет он снова или нет.

Не давая организму возможности определиться, Дин резко делает еще один большой глоток, ощущая, как виски идет вниз, забирая все с собой. Он кряхтит, когда снова обретает способность дышать, вытирает горлышко бутылки подолом рубашки и возвращает отцу.

Джон тоже не смотрит на него. Просто берет бутылку и глотает, и глотает. Он громко вздыхает, отрываясь от нее, но его щетина скрипит немногим тише, когда он ладонью вытирает рот.

\- Сэм спит?

Дин кивает. «Ага, ты же знаешь Сэма, - думает он, - кончил – и сразу баиньки».

Впрочем, как раз он реально этого о Сэме не знал. Раньше не знал. По крайней мере, не больше, чем знают друг о друге живущие в одной комнате двое мальчишек-тинейджеров, у которых постоянно стоит. В курсе таких подробностей он не был.

Капризная память подкидывает ему воспоминания, как пальцы Сэма легко обвивают его ухо, нежно поглаживая кожу за ним так, что это почти щекотно.

Ему нечего сказать или объяснить отцу. Только не после того, как Джон сказал ему: «Дин, ты должен сделать это». В животе снова бурчит, и Джон возвращает ему бутылку. Дин берет ее и ставит на секунду между своих раздвинутых бедер, поглаживая пальцем отклеившийся край этикетки. У Дина была целая жизнь, чтобы изучить отца, и сейчас он совершенно уверен, как и в том, что его зовут Дин, что отец смог отдать ему приказ, но подробностей выполнения он знать не захочет. Джон велел, и старший сын должен был ему подчиниться. И точка.

Дин в самом деле не знает, что хуже, вероятность обмануть ожидания отца и подвести семью или последствия этой неудачи, когда правительство (или то, что от него осталось) заберет Сэма, одного из последних человеческих существ на этой планете, способных родить ребенка.

Уничтожение того демона… предполагалось, что после этого все закончится. Может быть, сама охота не закончится, поскольку она уже в крови Дина, но прекратится всеобъемлющий страх. Исчезнет эта ужасная, выматывающая все внутренности необходимость постоянно делать выбор, которая пожирала его живьем, так что порой не оставалось сил даже на то, чтобы переставлять ноги или открывать глаза утром.

Но гибелью демона все не закончилось. Стало только хуже – по крайней мере, для Дина и уж точно для Сэма. Все могло быть дерьмово, извращенно и неправильно, но Дин хотя бы остался самим собой. Дина не объявили чьей-то собственностью и не снабдили противоугонным устройством, как какой-нибудь «Мазерати».

Входная дверь скрипит, и Дин поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть Сэма, застывшего в проеме двери как привидение. Синяки на его лице кажутся такими же темными, как глаза, и он все еще слегка прихрамывает, когда делает пару шагов, и входная дверь закрывается за ним.

Дину не нравится, как Сэм смотрит на него и отца, подозрительно и осторожно, как будто ждет, что они набросятся на него, начнут обзывать теми гребаными словами, которые зарубками остаются в памяти умного Сэма («кощунство», «фрик»). Он смотрит на них так, словно они больше не Винчестеры, и от этого алкоголь в желудке Дина мгновенно начинает подступать назад к горлу.

Проходит некоторое время, а затем Джон и Дин словно по команде отодвигаются в разные стороны, освобождая место между ними, и Сэм осторожно садится, стараясь не задеть никого из них.

\- Я думал, ты спишь, - Дин не хочет, чтобы его слова звучали как упрек, да они так и не звучат. Но, как он подозревает, заговори он сейчас хоть голосом Эльмо из «Маппет-шоу», Сэм все равно бы решил, что его в чем-то обвиняют.

\- Нет, - Сэм выдирает бутылку из жесткой хватки Дина.

\- Эй…

\- Сэм, - голос отца грохочет, как гром среди ясного неба, и Дин чувствует, что надвигается буря.

\- Что? – твердо, вызывающе спрашивает Сэм. Он подносит бутылку к губам. – Я еще не беременный. Что, мне уже нельзя выпить с мужиками?

Дин наблюдает, как отец напрягается, и концентрируется, как будто его поджидает очередная драка. Бурление в его животе становится постоянным, отвратительным чпоканием, и он не сразу понимает, что оно копирует ритм его сердца. Затем Джон расслабляется, вздыхает и встает под скрип сухого дерева. Равновесие на скамейке теряется, и Дин съезжает ближе к Сэму.

\- Спок’ночи, парни, - рука отца коротко машет над головой, пока он спускается по ступенькам с крыльца.

Сэм вскипает. Дину кажется, что он даже может чувствовать исходящий от брата жар, но тот выжидает, пока отец не зайдет за угол домика, направляясь к деревянному сараю, где ночевал в последнее время. И лишь тогда Сэм взрывается свистящим шепотом:  
\- Он даже, бля, посмотреть на меня не может!

«И не только на тебя, малыш Сэмми», - думает Дин, выхватывая у него бутылку, чтобы сделать очередной глоток.


	4. После

Сэм, должно быть, слишком много выпил.

Нет, на самом деле Сэм абсолютно на хрен пьян.

Предполагалось, что Сэм вообще не будет потреблять алкоголь, ведь, чтобы забеременеть, необходимо соблюдать режим, но в данный момент Сэму все равно. Если он вообще когда-либо беспокоился об этом.

Он не просил ни о чем подобном. Он не хочет этого – тело пышет жаром, и с этим, похоже, не в силах справиться даже «Джек Дэниелс», по нему расползается удовлетворение от того, что он позволил собственному брату опуститься перед ним на колени и…

…и…

Сэм еле сдерживает рвотный позыв, когда его живот скручивается и бунтует. Дин тяжело смотрит на него:  
\- Не делай так, парень. Ты это выпил. Ты хотел выпить. Вот и держи это в себе.

Сэм кивает. А потом перестает, потому что от движения головой становится только хуже.

\- Ага, извини, - пауза и взгляд исподлобья в сторону брата. Дин крутит пустую бутылку, зажатую между коленями, и обгрызенным ногтем большого пальца поддевает этикетку.

Как тогда, когда он… когда они…

Сэм помнит, как Дин чертил линии по его бедру – успокаивая, отвлекая. Он все еще чувствует эти поглаживания, они на нем как порезы – только холодят, а не горят. Он сам потирает это место. Сэм не знает, зачем – чтобы отметить его или чтобы стереть следы. Но когда он ловит себя на этом движении, то сразу же заставляет себя убрать руку, хватаясь за грубую спинку скамьи.

\- Извини, - снова бормочет Сэм, уже имея в виду совершенно другое. Его голова становится такой тяжелой, что шея сгибается под ее тяжестью, и в мозгах все туманно, скользко, неуловимо. – Господи, Дин… Мне так жаль.

\- Бля! - бутылка со звоном падает на крыльцо. Сэм не знает, какой из этих звуков заставляет его вздрогнуть сильнее. Уже тише Дин добавляет, - Давай. Пошли, уложим тебя спать.

Сэм качает головой. Это получается легче, чем кивать.

\- Нет-нет-нет, Дин…- Дин игнорирует его протест, встает и поднимает Сэма со скамьи. Однако Сэм, который и весит больше, и ростом выше, а сейчас еще совершенно в состоянии нестояния, перевешивает брата, они делают два шага в сторону, чтобы не упасть, и Дин врезается бедром в перила. Он долго ругается, а Сэм пытается привести собственные ноги хотя бы в приблизительное подобие порядка.

Ноги и две качающиеся ступеньки, ведущие в домик, занимают все внимание Сэма, его взгляд устремлен вниз, подобно лучам из глаз Циклопа (ты такой ботаник, Сэмми). И в то же время он странно, как никогда раньше, сфокусирован на теле Дина, тесно прижатом к нему. Он воспринимает Дина как тело, с его отдельными частями, мышцами, сухожилиями, костями…

Он не понимает, что это значит. Он не понимает, значит ли это вообще хоть что-нибудь. По большей части ему кажется, что он сходит с ума.

\- Эт’моя вина, - признается мрачно Сэм, и его лоб, соскользнув с виска брата, упирается тому в шею. – Ебаный цирк.

\- Прекрати, Сэм, - холодно произносит Дин. Его пальцы впиваются Сэму в бок, и если бы у того был хоть малейший шанс самому устоять на ногах, он бы вырвался. Нет, он в любом случае должен вырваться, ведь Дину наверняка противно даже прикасаться к нему.

А ведь скоро им придется трогать друг друга куда чаще, думает Сэм и падает на колени – его рвет, выкручивая желудок.

\- Оу, бля, Сэмми, - Дин оказывается рядом с ним, убирает волосы с лица, неуклюже поглаживая его спину круговыми движениями.

Сэм задыхается, а затем откашливается, и горькая желчь отправляется назад в горло. Пищевод обжигает, и возникает реальная угроза того, что Сэма опять вырвет. Глаза тоже жжет, и он только через минуту понимает, что это не из-за режущего запаха:  
\- Прости, Дин, бля, мне так жаль.

Дин быстро приобнимает его за плечи, снова прижимая к себе.

\- Сэмми, - Дин вздыхает. – Мы, бля, слишком пьяны для этого, чувак. Тебе просто нужно поспать, утром будешь чувствовать себя лучше.

\- Я не настока пьяный, - бормочет Сэм, когда Дин поднимает его и тащит по коридору к спальне. – Ты ваще мжешь стока выпить, чтобы тебе было нрмальна, когда у тебя тсасывает твой брат?

В их спальне две кровати, поскольку, несмотря на все графики оплодотворения, границы между ними все равно существуют. Дин слишком резко бросает Сэма на кровать, и тот перекатывается к краю, вдруг его снова будет тошнить.

\- Твой член не первый, с которым я познакомился, - произносит Дин как само собой разумеющееся, и от изумления Сэм так резко оборачивается, что ему кажется, будто его шея вывернулась на 180 градусов.

Дин выгибает брови в фирменном вызове «хочешь мне что-то сказать?», и они смотрят друг на друга несколько мгновений, пока кровь стучит в ушах. А потом Дин наклоняется, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки Сэма и стянуть их с его ног. Сэм сворачивается в клубочек.

\- Ты не должен этого делать, - ворчит он, опуская голову на подушку и чувствуя себя раздраженным плаксивым ребенком.

Дин вздыхает еще громче и еще более сердито, хотя это кажется невозможным.

\- Иисусе, мать его, Христе, ты дашь мне отдохнуть, ну пожалуйста? – он стаскивает с Сэма второй ботинок и отбрасывает всю пару в сторону. – Был длинный день, и, если ты все-таки не заметил, я тоже слегка выпивши. И все это… - он неопределенно машет рукой, - утром все еще будет здесь, чтобы ты смог попсиховать.

Сэм сжимается плотнее, внутри у него жжет, а конечности сковывает ледяной холод:  
\- Мы должны поговорить с папой.

\- Что?

Сэм раздраженно фыркает и смотрит прямо на Дина:  
\- Я сказал, что мы должны поговорить с папой.

Сейчас, дотащив Сэма до кровати, Дин, кажется, сам с трудом стоит на ногах. Он шатается и опирается рукой на изножье кровати Сэма. Затем бросает косой подозрительный взгляд на брата:  
\- О чем?

\- Найти кого-нибудь другого.

\- Сэм… бля, о чем ты говоришь?

Сэм заставляет себя приподняться и возмущенно смотрит на Дина, который и в лучшие времена туп как пробка, не говоря уже о том, когда он в дупель пьяный.

– Кого-нибудь другого, - повторяет он медленно. – Для меня. - Выражение лица Дина нисколько не меняется, а Сэм снова падает на подушки, закрыв глаза. – Я, наверное, спятил, раз согласился на такое.

\- Сэм…

Он слышит, как Дин подходит к кровати, и съезжает по направлению к нему, когда тот опускается всем весом на матрас. Когда Сэм открывает глаза, ему становится более заметно опьянение брата – по смягчившимся чертам лица, по откровенности в глазах. Дин выглядит неуверенным и осторожным, его рука ложится на живот Сэма и начинает рисовать на нем кружочки, как будто Сэм маленький, и у него опять болит животик. – Ты этого хочешь? Кого-то другого? Не… незнакомца? Я думал… мне казалось, мы старались остаться вместе.

Сэм не может выносить этот взгляд. Взгляд, который умоляет: «Сэм, не уходи». Он поворачивается на бок, тем самым прижимая руку Дина плотнее к своему животу, и закрывает глаза ладонью. В его рту сухо и горько, язык распух и еле ворочается.

\- Я не знаю, - он не хочет шептать, но так получается.

\- Сэм…

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня, - он выпаливает эти слова, не дав брату договорить, чтобы не передумать и не потерять решимость.

Следует долгая гнетущая пауза, в течение которой Сэму кажется, что его душа высыхает и чернеет от унижения и страха.

Затем:  
\- Понимаешь… Я знаю, что постоянно называю тебя придурком, Сэмми, но ты не должен принимать это так близко к сердцу.

Сэм убирает ладонь с глаз только для того, чтобы бросить на брата резкий угрюмый взгляд, затем снова закрывает глаза.

\- Сэм…

Теперь очередь Сэма испустить вздох – раздраженный, полный чего-то, чему он даже не может подобрать названия. Может быть, «Джека Дэниэлса».

\- Забудь. Просто выкинь из головы, что я сказал, хорошо? Иди спать, Дин.

Дин снова умолкает, впрочем, его рука продолжает успокаивающе выписывать круги на животе Сэма. «Если бы я был сильнее или честнее, - ожесточенно думает Сэм, - я бы сейчас отодвинулся, а не получал бы удовольствие.  
Если бы я был сильнее, если бы я был честнее, я бы вообще никогда на такое не согласился».

Ну и что такого в том, что он предпочитает, чтобы его выебал собственный брат, а не чтобы его подарили какому-то случайному чуваку из правительственного списка «кандидатов», как шоколадку или рождественскую индейку? Что такого в том, что когда его брат берет у него в рот, он кончает, как не кончал ни разу в жизни? Всегда ли он был таким извращенцем в глубине души? Ну почему он оказался в такой ситуации? Что его здесь держит? Может быть, именно поэтому он позволил Дину втянуть себя во все это, в их нынешнюю жизнь много месяцев назад?

Да, Сэм. Все потому, что ты втайне надеялся, что старший брат выебет тебя, и ты залетишь от него. Замечательно. Неужели ты сам додумался до всего этого? Сэм мысленно закатывает глаза и отправляет внутренний голос в небытие.

А Дин все еще ничего не говорит.

Сэм вздыхает и старается не обращать внимания на то, что Дин здесь, рядом с ним.

Наконец, тот встает и отходит. Сэм издает тихий, очень жалкий звук и сильнее утыкается лицом в подушку, плотнее сворачиваясь в клубочек. Он слышит, как звенит пряжка ремня Дина, как шуршат сбрасываемые джинсы и майка.

Сэм так упорно вслушивается в звуки, раздающиеся в комнате, что когда сзади него матрас снова прогибается под тяжестью тела, его сердце от испуга чуть не выпрыгивает из груди. Он опускает руки и поворачивается к Дину, забирающемуся в постель сзади него:  
\- Дин?.. Какого?..

Дин кивает головой:  
\- Спи, Сэм.

Он толкает Сэма в плечо, чтобы тот снова лег, и придвигается ближе, пока младший брат не начинает ощущать жар тела старшего. Секундой позже Дин натягивает простыни и накрывает их обоих старыми шерстяными армейскими одеялами.

Сэм ерзает в кровати, не зная, как удобнее уложить руки-ноги, ему почему-то постоянно неудобно. В конце концов, он замирает в одной позе и остается лежать так, дыша коротко и быстро.

Дин толкает его в спину:  
\- Свет.

Сэм тянется к лампе и выключает ее, погружая комнату в почти полную темноту. Он думает, что так будет легче, но легче не становится. Ни на каплю. Это странно. Все так странно.

Наконец, он приглушенно замечает:  
\- Ты не должен этого делать.

Дин зевает, и поэтому у него выходит низко и почти неразборчиво:  
\- Ага, я в курсе.

Его рука скользит по боку Сэма и опять медленно, успокаивающе рисует круги:  
\- В этом вся фишка, Сэм.

Сэм шумно выдыхает, а ведь до этого он и не подозревал, что затаил дыхание. Он снова пытается по-разному уложить ноги, а затем уступает – и Дину, и сну.


	5. Почти

Утро – это череда грубых пробуждений, Сэм отчаянно пытается снова задернуть занавеси сна, но те из-за его стараний только открываются еще больше. Потом он осознает, что его длинный и замысловатый сон об отце, заставляющем его ремонтировать крышу их дома (ну и сволочь же Джон), – на самом деле тошнотворное последствие похмелья. После этого Сэм перестает притворяться, что способен заснуть.

В течение некоторого времени он позволяет себе лежать, засунув голову под подушку, чувствуя жалость к себе и полное нежелание двигаться.

Затем, когда сны отступают, медленно и неприятно на Сэма наползают воспоминания о вчерашней ночи. Рядом с ним в постели никого нет, но он точно знает, что так было не всегда. Он что-то вспоминает - хотя, может, это был сон - как захныкал, когда ему стало холодно, и вдруг кто-то погладил его по волосам и мягко произнес:  
\- Спи дальше, Сэм.

Он не совсем точно помнит, ведь он был пьяный и сонный, но вроде тогда ему казалось, что это Джесс.

При этой мысли желудок Сэма издает громкое и несчастное урчание, и парень высовывает голову из-под подушки, поднимаясь на четвереньки. Он останавливается, чтобы понять – утихнет это бурчание, или же он заблюет все вокруг. От резкого движения накатывает приступ головной боли, но живот только тихо что-то бормочет про себя. Сэм вздыхает и медленно садится.

Как всегда, его взгляд сосредотачивается на темных чернилах татуировки между большим и указательным пальцами руки, когда он потирает ноющие колени. Рефлекторно он закрывает ее большим пальцем другой руки, как будто может ее стереть. Под татуировкой Сэм может чувствовать имплант, вживленный в кость. «Производитель», - в ярости думает он и впивается ногтем большого пальца в кожу.

Его… матка (Господи, матка) стала для него такой же неожиданностью, как и для остальных. Вернее… у него есть заключение врачей и один набор воспоминаний, говоривших ему о том, что он всегда был таким. И в то же время у него есть смутные, туманные воспоминания о том времени, когда ничего подобного не было. То же самое происходит и с Дином, и с отцом. Никто из них не говорит об этом вслух (конечно же, нет), но Сэм практически уверен в том, что чума и мужчины, способные рожать детей, – последний дар демона и миру, и Винчестерам.. Или не дар, а шутка. Он не уверен, понимают ли демоны разницу между даром и шуткой.

Он понимает, что теперь это уже не важно. Вряд ли они когда-нибудь смогут доказать, что это дело рук демона. А если и докажут, все равно уже ничего не изменится.

«Твою мать, - Сэм прижимает пальцами веки. - У меня слишком сильное похмелье, да и чересчур рано для меня, вот почему я такой мрачный. Заканчивай, Сэм».

Он заставляет себя встать с кровати, вяло почесывая под рубашкой побаливающий живот. И от этого движения пробуждаются воспоминания, более четкие, чем остальные, – о том, как Дин гладил его, прежде чем он заснул. Сэм так быстро опускает руку вниз, что это движение отдается покалыванием в плече.

«В душ», - думает он, проводя рукой по волосам и пытаясь избавиться от смутных мыслей, которые подкидывает ему мозг в качестве мести за вчерашний вечер. Он бредет на негнущихся ногах из спальни в благословенный полумрак коридора.

В душе Сэм тоже не включает свет. Старые трубы орут и визжат, какофония в конце концов преобразуется в один сводящий зубы вой. Требуется довольно много времени, прежде чем вода в душе становится хотя бы немного теплой. Но к тому времени, когда Сэм высушивает волосы полотенцем, он уже чувствует себя гораздо ближе к Хомо эректус, человеку прямостоящему.

Между тем Дин не произносит ни единого слова, даже саркастичного. Домик не кажется пустым, но в нем тихо, и это ненормально. Сэм начинает думать, что Дин, возможно, избегает его, и у него сразу появляется тоскливое чувство усталости и покорности.

В гостиной на полу виден выскобленный участок, сильно разит сосновым запахом освежителя воздуха – здесь явно Дин убирал за ним. У Сэма слегка подступает к горлу, но он делает вид, что виноват в этом запах освежителя – слишком резкий и насыщенный. Затем он слышит, как кто-то ерзает на алюминиевом стуле в кухне, и идет в том направлении.

\- Дин?

Дин сидит за обшарпанным столом от «Формики» и смотрит на экран ноутбука, подперев щеку рукой. На нем очки в тонкой оправе – их ему прописали после обязательного медицинского осмотра на предмет того, действительно ли он является «кандидатом». При звуке своего имени Дин дергается так, словно ему под задницу сунули горящую головню, одной рукой срывает очки, другой захлопывает крышку ноутбука.

Дин пару раз открывает и закрывает рот, прежде чем, наконец, произнести:  
\- Чувак, не подкрадывайся так к людям.

Сэм смотрит вниз на свои обтянутые джинсами ноги и босые ступни, затем на Дина, приподняв брови.

\- Разве это не извращение – бродить по порносайтам на кухне? – Сэм озирается. – Я имею в виду… блин, чувак. Я же здесь ем… Где отец?

Он ненавидит себя за то, что ему понадобилась целая минута, чтобы задать последний вопрос, и еще мгновение, чтобы произнести его без запинки. Похоже, его брезгливость необоснованна, поскольку Дин - снова открывший ноутбук, но не полностью, и осторожно что-то делавший в интернете, но так, чтобы Сэм не видел, - тыкает пальцем в направлении холодильника.

Под старым пожелтевшим магнитом из «Пиццерии папы Джона» торчит записка на обрывке бумаги «УШЕЛ ОХОТИТЬСЯ», нацарапанная самым разборчивым вариантом почерка отца. И больше ничего. Только эти два слова, без уточнения, надолго ли он уехал, или когда вернется (если вернется).

\- Бля, как обычно, - Сэм срывает записку и даже сам удивляется ярости, бушующей в своем голосе.

Дин второй раз закрывает лэптоп и встает.

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь съесть? – он подталкивает Сэма к столу. – Я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь.

Сэм едва сдерживает рвотный позыв при этом предложении, одной рукой закрывая рот, второй отрицательно размахивая. Дин смеется над ним и, поддерживая за плечи, ведет к одному из стульев и усаживает на него.

\- Легкое похмелье, да, Сэмми? - Дин треплет его по плечу и направляется прямо к кофемашине, к ее жидкому кофеиновому раю. Сэм опускает голову на стол.

Строго говоря, Сэму не рекомендуется больше пить кофе, как и спиртное, но Дин все равно ставит перед ним чашку и возвращается к холодильнику за сливками. Сэм благодарно и жалобно стонет, еле отрывает голову от стола – ровно настолько, чтобы губой захватить край чашки и сделать глоток.

\- Я собираюсь съездить в город, - говорит Дин. – Нужно кое-что прикупить. Я просто ждал, когда ты встанешь.

Сэм выпрямляется:  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой?

Дин на секунду заминается, но Сэм это замечает:  
\- Не-а.

Он треплет Сэма по плечу, точно так же, как несколько минут назад:  
\- Ты с бодуна, отдохни, может, еще поспишь. Дерьмово выглядишь.

Они оба знают, в чем настоящая причина отказа Дина. Это не первый город, в котором они останавливаются. Им уже дважды приходилось уезжать. Один раз из-за того, что какие-то парни пытались похитить Сэма, второй раз – из-за того, что другие парни пытались его убить. А сейчас они поселились в домике в самой заднице мира, и Сэм не показывается никому на глаза.

\- Ага, как скажешь, - бормочет Сэм, снова роняя голову на руки.

Дин переминается с ноги на ногу:  
\- Я ненадолго. Только туда и обратно.

\- Как скажешь, - повторяет Сэм.

Дин еле слышно ругается и уходит, топая своими тяжелыми ботинками. Сэм думает, что надо бы надеть носки, поскольку ноги замерзли. Несколько минут спустя становится слышно, как заводится и уносится прочь «Импала», рев ее двигателя вторит эхом недовольству владельца.

Сэм некоторое время сидит и дуется. Затем, утомившись – и своей обидчивостью, и вообще всем, – притягивает к себе ноутбук Дина, который тот бросил на столе. Возможно, брат и не хочет, чтобы Сэм увидел, по каким сайтам он гулял, однако по своей безалаберности он всегда забывает очищать историю браузера. На порнушку Дина всегда можно поржать и целую неделю подшучивать над ним.

Сэм делает еще один большой глоток кофе, кофеин заставляет его нейроны работать нормально, и открывает последний сайт, на который заходил Дин.

Некоторое время он пялится на него и чувствует, что начавшее было улучшаться настроение сдувается, точно воздушный шарик. Это сайт с практическими рекомендациями. Дин учился. Действительно, Бог свидетель, учился.

Анальному сексу.

«О Боже, - думает Сэм, не зная, пугаться ему или умиляться. – О Боже. Он пытается сделать все как можно лучше для меня».

Руки Сэма дрожат, когда он очищает историю браузера и кэш. Он винит в этой дрожи алкоголь. Или кофе. Или все вместе. Да что угодно. Он снова закрывает ноутбук, выливает остатки кофе в раковину и тащится обратно в спальню. Ему нужно поспать несколько часов, прежде чем он будет готов думать о том, что происходит.


	6. Извинения

\- Итак, - Дин перемешивает вилкой картофельное пюре и кукурузу в кучу малу. – Я кое-что купил.

\- Да? – Сэм безразлично ковыряется в своей порции. Сон и много-много воды не решили проблему с головной болью, в общем, сегодняшний день для него полностью пропал. Ему интересно, как отреагирует Дин, если сейчас он отправится в постель и оставит мытье посуды на завтра.

Возможно, он не рассердится. Сэма даже пугает то, насколько Дин терпелив с ним. Из-за этого данный этап его жизни становится только более странным.

Дин покашливает, и Сэм оказывается в состоянии поднять глаза. Уши Дина красные, не просто красные – ярко-помидорного цвета, и Сэм выгибает бровь:  
\- Ты поперхнулся? Помочь?

\- Я купил кое-что, что нам понадобится, - повторяет Дин, как будто от этого что-то прояснится. – Ну, ты понимаешь. То, что нужно. Для нас.

\- Для нас?.. Сэм не понимает, и тут он видит румянец, заливший щеки Дина от ушей. – А… А.

Дин закатывает глаза и ожесточенно тыкает вилкой в мясной рулет:  
\- И это ты меня называешь тупицей.

\- Боже, Дин, с какого хрена я должен догадаться, что «кое-что» - теперь новое тайное обозначение для нашей долбаной сексуальной жизни…

Вилка Дина со звоном падает на тарелку, а бумажная салфетка летит на пол, когда тот вскакивает из-за стола и выходит из кухни.

Сукин с… Сэм несколько раз бьет себя кулаком по бедру, пока не убеждается, что синяк себе точно заработал, а затем срывается за братом.

Дин далеко не ушел, когда Сэм выходит из кухни, тот сидит на раздолбаной софе и раскатывает по журнальному столику рулон клеенки с их ножами. Рядом уже лежат точильный камень, бутылка с маслом и ветошь.

Сэм вздыхает:  
\- Дин, прости.

Дин смотрит на него так, словно пару минут назад не испытывал странное чувство неловкости за обедом вместе с ним. И непрекращающаяся головная боль Сэма тупо пульсирует за его левой бровью.

«Так и дальше все будет?» – задается вопросом Сэм.

А через секунду приходит ответ. Нет, блядь.

Сэм проходит в большую комнату и садится в кресло, расположенное по диагонали от кушетки, кладет локти на колени. Дин выбирает нож, огромный нож фирмы «Bowie», и задумчиво пробует большим пальцем его лезвие, прежде чем взять точильный брусок. Сэм глубоко и тяжко вздыхает.

\- Дин, прости, - Сэм отчаянно старается, чтобы его голос не звучал расстроенно. – Я просто… - его руки беспокойно и нерешительно опускаются рядом с запястьем брата. Он смотрит на них, а не на Дина. – Это тяжело, понимаешь?

Звук ножа, падающего на стол, куда громче и неожиданнее, чем после падения вилки. Сэм вздрагивает и вскидывает глаза на брата. Уши Дина снова окрасились в кирпично-красный цвет, но на этот раз не от смущения.

\- Тяжело? – насмешливо спрашивает Дин. – Господи, Сэм… А для меня, по-твоему, это не тяжело?

\- Я знаю, что тяжело, в самом деле знаю, - поспешно говорит Сэм, сползая на край кресла.

Но Дин все равно продолжает, не слушая его:  
\- Все, что тебе придется делать, - лежать на спине и думать об Англии, чувак, а вот мне придется делать все остальное, возбуждаться, трахать тебя…

Сэм встает:  
\- Давай сделаем это сейчас.

\- … я вовсе не сох по своему младшему брату, и потому… что?

\- Секс, - коротко отвечает Сэм. Его горло и грудь словно огнем горят, и он не знает, как долго сможет стоять на ногах. – Дин, давай займемся сексом.

\- Что, прямо сейчас?

Сэм разводит руками:  
\- А почему нет? Ты сказал, что все купил. А нам все равно придется это сделать когда-нибудь, так? Так что… давай просто сделаем это.

В другой раз Сэм получил бы куда больше удовольствия от того, как сильно ошарашил Дина. Ведь такое случается нечасто. Но вместо этого Сэм чувствует, что он испуган и не готов. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы это было менее знакомое ощущение.

С другой стороны, у него уже есть кое-какой опыт, как справляться со страхом и неуверенностью. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы отступить под неверящим взглядом Дина, Сэм может просто схватить рубашку за подол и стащить ее через голову.

\- Че… чего ты делаешь? – вопит Дин и вскакивает.

Сэм просто смотрит на него, расстегивая пуговицу и ширинку.

\- Ты знаешь, Дин, - Сэм спускает джинсы. – Я понимаю, что здесь куда больше света, чем ты обычно привык… Мы можем сделать это в ванной, если там обстановка тебе более привычна.

Пальцы Дина впиваются в его запястье. Сэм выворачивает руку, но Дин не отпускает:  
\- Не надо.

Слова замерзают на языке Сэма, и он пытается выразить их взглядом.

«Пожалуйста, Дин. Пожалуйста, подыграй мне. Я не смогу это сделать, если ты не подыграешь мне».

Дин чертыхается, а затем тянет Сэма за руку. Сэм спотыкается об спущенные штаны, пока не освобождает из них одну ногу, затем другую. У спальни Дин жестко швыряет брата к стене. Сэм этого не ожидает, поэтому после удара локтем об косяк его рука немеет вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Руки Дина поднимаются, как будто он пытается взять в ладони лицо Сэма. Однако Дин все-таки не прикасается к брату, морщит лоб, пытается подступить к Сэму с другого угла и, наконец, роняет руки.

\- Нам нужно целоваться? Я имею в виду… О Господи! Бля, мы будем целоваться?

Наверное «я ни хуя не знаю» не будет правильным ответом. Сэм трясет головой:  
\- Мы не обязаны.

К нему еще не вернулось дыхание после того, как Дин впечатал его в стену.

\- Я просто… - Дин бьет кулаком в стену, совсем рядом с головой Сэма. – Я не знаю, как все это сделать!

«Давай же, сделай это! - приказывает себе Сэм. – Винчестер, черт возьми, ты можешь сделать это». Он заставляет себя взять Дина между ног и сжать его член. Дин шипит и рефлекторно пытается отпрянуть, пока не вспоминает, что они делают, и усилием воли не остается на месте. Сэм чувствует, как Дина от напряжения бьёт дрожь, словно он борется сам с собой, когда Сэм начинает двигать ладонью, пальцами.

«Не первый член, который у меня был».

Глаза Дина полузакрыты, рот приоткрыт. Сэм смотрит на него, пытаясь увидеть в нем нечто иное, не то, что он всегда видел в нем, не своего брата. Может быть, увидеть в нем то, что видели другие мужики… кем бы они ни были.

\- Ты можешь… - его первая попытка заговорить заканчивается неразборчивым хрипом. Сэм прочищает горло и пытается заговорить снова. – Если это тебе поможет, ты можешь представить на моем месте кого-нибудь другого.

Глаза Дина распахиваются. Непонятное выражение на его лице пропадает слишком быстро, чтобы Сэм мог его расшифровать, однако затрещина, которую получает младший, все объясняет:  
\- Ты такой идиот, Сэмми.

У Сэма в глотке настолько пересохло, что он может говорить только шепотом:  
\- Чувак, я стараюсь.

Дин хрипло выдыхает, его пальцы скользят по боку Сэма, посылая мурашки по его коже:  
\- Я знаю.

По пути к кровати они избавляются от остальной одежды. Сэм не знает, как прикасаться к мужчинам, как прикасаться к Дину. Дин напряжен, когда его руки скользят по коже Сэма, однако для него это все-таки знакомая территория. Он знает, как доставить партнеру удовольствие. Сэму интересно, научился ли Дин такому после чумы, или же он делал нечто подобное, пока в мире еще существовали женщины.

Сэм падает на матрас и тут же отодвигается в сторону, чтобы освободить место для Дина. Тот открывает тумбочку и достает любрикант, избегая смотреть в глаза брату. Когда Дин присаживается на уголок матраса, Сэм тянется к нему и скользит рукой вниз по его спине. Когда Дин был маленьким, он обожал массаж спины.  
Хотя его нечасто гладили.

По телу Дина пробегает дрожь.

Сэм приподнимается, его вторая рука присоединяется к первой, нежно, но твердо скользит вверх и вниз. У Дина теплая кожа, теплее, чем у Сэма. И она мягкая, менее грубая, чем он ожидал. Мгновением спустя Сэм задается вопросом, почему он думал, что у Дина будет жесткая кожа.

\- Дин, все в порядке.

Тот резко кивает, не оглядываясь. Затем откидывается назад и гладит Сэма по ноге, прямо над коленом:  
\- Ложись на живот, Сэм.

Его голос звучит ниже, чем обычно, но в нем слышны панические нотки, как будто он в любой момент может сорваться.

Желудок Сэма сжимается, беднягу бросает то в жар, то в холод, однако он соскальзывает вниз, переворачивается и укладывается на живот. Он засовывает руки под подушки, так, чтобы Дин не увидел, когда он будет их стискивать. А еще он отворачивается, прячет лицо от брата.

Прикосновение диновых рук к его ноге не становится неожиданным, но Сэм все равно подпрыгивает. Немедленно пальцы брата начинают его массировать успокаивающими движениями. Сэм впивается ногтями в матрас, но заставляет свое тело медленно расслабиться. Через секунду Дин раздвигает ноги Сэма, прикасаясь к нему, поглаживая.

Сэм слышит, как Дин возбуждает себя, лаская член, это получается громче, чем обычно, когда он, лежа на кровати в другом углу комнаты, ласкает себя под простынями, стараясь сохранить свои действия в тайне. Тайн больше не осталось. Ни в теле Сэма, которое теперь является собственностью правительства, ни в теле Дина.

Слишком быстро Дин становится на колени между раздвинутыми ногами Сэма, разминает его вход и смазывает любрикантом снаружи и внутри. Пальцы Дина совсем не маленькие, и когда Сэм сжимается, другая рука Дина начинает поглаживать его по пояснице.

\- Все окей, Сэмми. Тссссс, я не сделаю тебе больно, я обещаю, но ты должен успокоиться, расслабься, шшшш, все в порядке, в порядке…

Сэм не понимает, почему Дин продолжает успокаивать его, в конце концов, это начинает раздражать. Но потом он внезапно понимает, что те задыхающиеся постанывания, которые он воспринимал как фон, исходят от него самого.

\- Дин… Дин…

Губы Дина ласкают Сэма за ухом:  
\- Все в порядке, парень. Точно. Просто… успокойся. Расслабься. Все будет в порядке, давай…

Сэм старается, и Дин старается, и через некоторое время оказывается, что все не так уж и плохо.

Дин двигает – сгибает – палец, и вскоре «что ж, это неплохо» превращается в «вау, это интересно». Однако это длится недолго, Дин вытаскивает палец и вместо него толкается в Сэма головкой своего члена.

\- Дин…

\- Шшш… Я тут типа занят, Сэм.

Услышав это, Сэм внезапно начинает громко смеяться. Член Дина выскальзывает из его отверстия.

\- Черт тебя побери, Сэм!

Тот утыкается лицом в подушку:  
\- Прости. Прости. Все, я молчу.

Во второй раз, когда Дин слегка входит в него – боже милостивый! – Сэму приходится задействовать все свое самообладание, чтобы не вырваться и не послать все куда подальше. Надавив немного, Дин снова выскальзывает, и Сэм стонет.

\- Знаешь, не то, чтобы я это делал раньше, - раздраженно шипит Дин, пристраиваясь к нему в третий раз. На этот раз его бедра толкаются очень настойчиво, и тело Сэма неохотно – так гребано неохотно – открывается.

\- Дин!

Тело Сэма машинально двигается вперед, и Дину приходится удерживать его за плечо, чтобы вернуть на место. – Ох, бля. Дин, я не могу… не могу…

\- Можешь, - увещевает его Дин тем самым тоном, которым постоянно уговаривает Сэма – завязать ли ботинки, убить ли демона. – Держись, Сэмми. Просто… все будет в порядке, просто…. Позволь мне…

Дин начинает двигаться, и Сэм зарывается глубже лицом в подушку, закусывая губу, пока не чувствует вкуса крови. Затем Дин снова выходит и наносит еще больше смазки толстым слоем, чтобы – слишком скоро – войти назад. Становится немного легче, но это такое же преуменьшение, как сказать, что Сэм немного высокий.

«Мне не должно быть хорошо от этого, - мрачно напоминает себе Сэм, когда Дин начинает медленно двигаться неглубокими толчками. – Все это делается только для того, чтобы я забеременел. Нам не должно быть хорошо».

Дин гладит его спину, бедра, постоянно нашептывая извинения и слова утешения, и это гипнотизирует. Сэм сосредотачивается на звуке голоса Дина и держится, глубоко дыша. Он даже не осознает, как напряжение покидает его тело, пока Дин внезапно не скользит глубже, толкаясь в ту самую точку, которую предварительно нашел пальцем.

На этот раз Сэм вскрикивает от невероятного удивления, а не от страдания, но результат все равно оказывается тот же – Дин замедляет движения, а потом останавливается:  
\- Сэм?

\- Нет, - Сэм толкается ему навстречу. – Не надо… все в порядке. Не останавливайся.

\- Точно?

\- Ага, - он гладит Дина по бедру. – Ага.

У Дина уходит минута на то, чтобы снова найти правильный угол проникновения, войти в правильный ритм, но когда у него получается… Проклятье. Возможно, его самомнение не так уж и завышено.

После того, как все заканчивается, Дин, похоже, так и собирается лежать на Сэме. Однако все же неохотно скатывается вбок, получив от брата злобный тычок локтем под ребра. Сэм плюхается на спину, безумно наслаждаясь тем, что может свободно дышать.

\- Чувак, - рычит Дин сонно и раздраженно, - заканчивай ерзать.

Сэм неловко ежится:  
\- Ничего не могу поделать. Это… - он снова ерзает. – У меня внутри словно все… мокрое. Похоже… мне кажется, что… из меня все вытекает.

\- Боже, Сэм. Охуенная картинка, - стонет Дин и прячет лицо в ладонях.

\- Это мерзко! – настаивает Сэм упрямо. – Я просто… это отвратительно, ладно.

Дин с трудом приподнимается на локтях:  
\- Ладно, ты хочешь задрать ноги?

Сэм поворачивает голову и пристально смотрит на брата:  
\- Почему я должен это захотеть?

\- Ну, для… - Дин делает наклонный жест кистью руки. – Чтобы, когда наклонился… Ты знаешь! Не смотри на меня так! Женщины всегда так делают!

Сэм вздыхает и добавляет новый пункт в список под названием «Почему моя жизнь такая отстойная». Ощущая себя невероятно глупо, он задирает ноги в воздух.

\- Бля, это такая тупистика.

Теперь приходит очередь Дина преувеличенно тяжело вздыхать, когда он ерзает на кровати.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Сэм, сузив глаза.

\- Я ведь самый невероятный старший брат в истории, - отвечает Дин, укладываясь так, чтобы Сэм мог положить ноги ему на спину.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Сэм, - непохоже, чтобы у тебя было много конкурентов в борьбе за этот титул.

Но он опирается на брата и благодарно гладит его по волосам.


	7. Апатия

У Дина нет перед глазами мобильника, чтобы сообразить, сколько времени прошло. Но он понимает, что натикало уже немало, поскольку слышит рычание отцовского грузовика, едущего по дороге к дому и заезжающего за угол.

Он выдыхает с облегчением, в то же время внезапно понимая, что лежит голый, потный и липкий, обнимая своего младшего брата. Стыд и отвращение словно бьют его поддых, перекручивая внутренности.

\- Ну, по крайней мере, он не мертв, - внезапно говорит Сэм, заставляя Дина вздрогнуть.

Дин фыркает:  
\- Чувак, мы низвергли демона. Конечно, с отцом все в порядке.

Они слушают, как отец паркует машину, как затихает мотор. Затем Дин поворачивается к Сэму:  
– Я думал, ты спишь.

Сэм пожимает плечами, немного отодвигается, и внезапно между ними становится намного больше пространства, несмотря на узость кровати:  
\- Ну, типа. Я дремал, - Сэм чешется, ногти скребут по коже и волосам. – Хочу в душ.

\- Еще рано.

\- Я в курсе, Дин, - голос Сэма звучит еще сонно, но в нем уже проскальзывает раздражение. – Думаешь, я бы валялся здесь в собственных выделениях, если бы не знал, что так нужно? – он снова поерзал на матрасе. – Или в твоих выделениях?

\- И это мужественные выделения, - Дин скрещивает руки за головой. Он не хочет слишком глубоко задумываться над тем, что его мало волнует комментарий Сэма, куда меньше, чем мог бы волновать пару часов назад. Хватит и того, что он расслаблен после оргазма и чувствует себя удобно.

\- Эээ… Дин.

\- Что?

Сэм вздыхает:  
\- Ладно, неважно.

Дин слегка улыбается и позволяет глазам снова закрыться.

\- Дин?

\- Да?

В голосе Сэма скользят нерешительные, вкрадчивые нотки, и это обычно не предвещает ничего хорошего. Поэтому Дин отвечает ему очень осторожно.

\- Что ты сказал тогда…

\- Когда?

\- Вчера, - Сэм приподнимает колени, и Дин задумывается, неужели из того… все еще течет? Бррр. - Ты сказал… Ты сказал, что я не первый. Не первый парень, с которым ты был.

О Боже. Дин вытаскивает руки из-под головы и приподнимается на локтях, чтобы взглянуть на Сэма.

\- Да, - соглашается он медленно. Ему нисколько не стыдно (потому что все знают, что Дин почти ничего не стыдится, а на шкале поступков, за которые стоит стыдиться, как он предполагает, несколько одноразовых перепихов с парнями находятся куда ниже трахания своего собственного брата), но это тема, которую он никогда раньше не обсуждал ни с Сэмом, ни с отцом, и это немного непривычно. – А что, что-то не так?

Сэм отвечает немного раздраженно, в его голосе звучит удивление:  
\- Н-нет, все в порядке. Почему что-то должно быть не так?

\- Не знаю. Почему что-то должно быть не так?

\- Я тоже понятия не имею. Все так. Я просто не ожидал этого, вот и все.

\- Да ладно, Сэм… Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я трахаю всех, кто мне подмигнет.

Сэм поворачивается так, чтобы видеть Дина. Ему действительно нужно в душ, Дин может почувствовать его запах – одновременно отвратительный и сладкий:  
– Ну да, но я думал, что это касается только девушек…

Он шутит. Дин знает, что Сэм шутит. Тем не менее, он чувствует нарастающее жжение в желудке, от которого по телу распространяется ложное ощущение жара.  
\- … просто не знал, что ты работаешь на два фронта.

\- Тебя это точно не напрягает? – резко спрашивает Дин. – Кажется, будто тебя это напрягает.

\- Нет, Дин, - Сэм тянется, чтобы погладить брата по плечу, и Дин делает все, чтобы не отшатнуться. – Я просто удивился.

\- Почему?

Сэм вздыхает:  
\- Дело в том, если ты не заметил, ты не умеешь хранить тайны.

\- У меня есть свои секреты!

\- Ну и что, например?

Дин колеблется с минуту, в его голове девственно пусто. Внезапно вдохновение настигает его:  
\- Если я скажу тебе, это уже не будет тайной, правда ведь? – спрашивает он самодовольно.

Сэм фыркает, отодвигая руку:  
\- Ага, я так и думал.

Дин настаивает:  
\- У меня есть, что скрывать.

\- Ага, Дин, точно.

\- Ну, я не могу разглашать свои секреты, как… как и Джеймс Бонд.

\- Как скажешь.

Дин щекочет Сэма по боку, там, где у того наиболее чувствительное место. Сэм вскрикивает и отталкивает его руку, что только заставляет Дина щекотать его еще больше.

\- Прекрати, Дин! – руки Сэма смыкаются на запястьях Дина, и они начинают бороться за контроль. - Ты же знаешь, что здесь не только я боюсь щекотки!

Эта угроза, а также зловредный удар долбаной костлявой коленки Сэма заставляют Дина отступить. По неписаному соглашению они откатываются на противоположные стороны кровати. Наконец Дин тихо говорит:  
\- Я не рассказывал отцу, что ты собираешься в колледж.

Матрас скрипит, но Сэм долго молчит, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Ага, ты не сказал.

Дин кивает:  
\- Чертовски верно.

На этот раз Сэм молчит так долго, что Дин начинает подозревать, что тот снова уснул. Однако он уверен, что Сэм не спит, слишком четко ощущается напряжение между ними. Если Дин запрокинет голову, ему будет почти видна длинная полоса деревьев, на ветвях которых играют серебром последние лунные лучи. Вдали от уличного освещения лунный свет всегда кажется намного ярче.

\- Ты делал это раньше? – спрашивает Сэм. – Я имею в виду… до чумы?

Дин тихо вздыхает:  
\- Ага. Иногда, - он уточняет. – Это не было чем-то важным. Иногда так было проще. Быстрее.

\- Лучше?

Дин снова поворачивается к Сэму, хотя может видеть только его очертания:  
\- А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Сэм пожимает плечами, ерзая и шурша простынями:  
\- Я никогда не занимался этим. С парнями, я имею в виду.

Дин закатывает глаза:  
\- Ага, Сэм, я просек.

Он задумывается на несколько мгновений, затем снова пихает Сэма в бок, но уже не с целью пощекотать:  
\- И даже в Стэнфорде?

\- Неа, - говорит Сэм смущенно. – Мне предлагали и все такое…

Дин фыркает:  
\- Да уж, могу поспорить, что предлагали.

\- Но я никогда ничем подобным не занимался.

\- Как тебя угораздило?

Сэм опять пожимает плечами – его движение выдают подушки:  
\- Не знаю. Наверное, я боялся.

Дин легко бьет Сэма по руке:  
\- Чувак! Ты же Винчестер! Чего ты боялся?

Сэм низко смеется:  
\- В основном, я думал о том, что скажете вы с отцом.

\- Ха, - Дин лениво чешет живот. – Довольно тупая отмаза, чувак.

\- Дин!

\- А что Дин? Ты же думал, что никогда нас больше не увидишь, - теперь уже Сэм пихает Дина кулаком в бок, а костяшки у него куда более твердые. – Оу!

\- Так тебе и надо, - самодовольно отвечает Сэм. – И я знал, что снова увижу вас.

\- Не припомню, чтобы ты говорил об этом раньше, - Дин старается, чтобы его голос звучал равнодушно и спокойно, потому что – какого черта? – он всегда знал, что Сэм каким-нибудь образом рано или поздно вернется, поджав хвост, и вот Сэм здесь… но он не уверен, что сам младший брат тогда в это верил.

\- Дин, - голос Сэма приобретает тон, который Дин называет тоном «Мистера Законника». – Я знал, что снова увижу вас.

\- Ааа, - машет рукой Дин. – Опять твоя провидческая хуйня.

Сэм вздыхает. Дин тоже вздыхает и отворачивается. Зная отца, можно предсказать, что тот вскочит с самого рассвета, ожидая, что сыновья поднимутся вместе с ним. Поэтому Дин должен немного поспать. Особенно если собирается привести себя в порядок, прежде чем отец увидит их.

\- Дин?

\- Да?

\- Я люблю целоваться.

\- Молодец, хорошо тебе.

Сэм садится, и матрас прогибается, перекатывая Дина ближе к брату. Дину все-таки необходимо снова спать в своей кровати.

\- Нет, Дин. Я имею в виду, что я люблю целоваться. Я хочу… Если мы собираемся и дальше делать это, я хочу попробовать целоваться.

\- О, чувак… обязательно обсуждать это сейчас?

\- Я просто говорю. Если мы хотим, чтобы это сработало, мы должны обсуждать то, что нам нравится. То, что… Секс не должен быть ужасным.

\- Ты намекаешь, что я плохой любовник? – Дин перекатывается к центру кровати.

\- О боже, Дин. У меня нет времени, чтобы ублажать твое эго, ясно? – Сэм повышает голос, пока Дин пытается понять, что значит слово «ублажать». – Я просто говорю. Для нас все может быть лучше. Если мы поймем, что нам нравится.

\- Ну, ты же не хочешь в самом деле меня целовать? - стонет Дин.

\- Это значит, что ты в самом деле хотел трахнуть меня в задницу, Дин? – сладко спрашивает Сэм.

\- Целоваться, хммм? Я очень хорошо целуюсь, если мне позволительно говорить о себе.

\- Ну разумеется, скромняга.

\- Просто не могу лгать, Сэмми…

\- С каких пор?


	8. Действия

Дин просыпается и обнаруживает, что его лицо прижато к шее Сэма, а член – твердый, уже побаливающий член – покоится между ягодицами брата. Он дергается, рефлекторно собираясь заорать и рвануть на другой край постели. Однако быстро овладевает собой, немедленно взяв под контроль свои безусловные рефлексы.

Сэм немного двигается, сонно и безотчетно поерзав, затем снова затихает. Дин замирает, все его чувства смешиваются, лишая его уверенности. Год назад – черт, да полгода назад – он бы знал, что делать, как себя вести, что говорить. Годами у него вырабатывалась привычка, что делать при малейшей неуверенности. Сейчас он должен учиться всему заново, а как это делать – Дин представления не имеет.

Ему что-то снилось. Он не может вспомнить, что именно, но это было приятно, уютно, и что-то в запахе волос Сэма напоминает ему об этом. Он снова закрывает глаза и вдыхает этот запах, стараясь не замечать, как его захлестывает чувство неправильности происходящего.

Сэм что-то бормочет себе под нос и придвигается спиной ближе к Дину. Это не было бы так ужасно, если бы он не прижался плотнее к упрямо стоящему динову члену, которому вот совершенно все равно, куда преклонить головку.

А это кое о чем говорит.

\- Дин?

Дин снова застывает.

\- Да?

\- Почему твой член… - Сэм набирает воздух, затем шумно выпускает его. Дин старается сделать так, чтобы между ними образовалось как можно больше пространства, не двигаясь при этом. – А, ну да. Верно.

\- Я просто поднимался.

\- Ага, ладно, - у Сэма сдержанный тон. Дин начинает отодвигаться, когда тот поворачивается на спину, высвобождая руку. Она опускается на бедро Дина, и тому снова приходится бороться с автоматическим желанием отпрянуть.

\- Нет, подожди.

\- Подождать? – осторожно повторяет Дин, не двигаясь.

\- Я… да. Ты хочешь? – голова Сэма опущена, так что Дин может видеть только плотно сжатый рот.

\- Мы могли бы, - все еще осторожно соглашается Дин. – Если ты хочешь.

Сэм снова тревожно ерзает и сползает к центру кровати. Его член тоже напряжен, но Дин не собирается воображать, что это из-за него.

\- Ага, давай.

Дин кивает. Он тянется к Сэму, гладит его по плечу и слегка подтягивает к себе. Но Сэм упирается рукой в грудь брата, останавливая его порыв:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты дольше растягивал меня пальцами, прежде чем вставишь, чувак.

\- Я растягивал тебя пальцем! – говорит задетый за живое Дин. – Я долго растягивал тебя!

\- Ты растягивал меня только одним пальцем. А затем сразу же заменил его членом.

Дин усмехается:  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, у меня слишком большой член? – он подталкивает Сэма коленом. – Завидуешь моему размеру?

\- Ничего подобного! – Сэм щипает брата. Дин вскрикивает и отбрасывает его руку.

\- Сучка!

\- Я не завидую твоему члену, - повторяет Сэм. – Все равно, есть большая разница между пальцем и членом, даже твоим.

\- Бля, даже м… ммм!

Выпад Сэма вперед не особо грациозен, он впивается в губы Дина, вминая их прямо в зубы. Так продолжается довольно долго, пока оба инстинктивно не находят правильный угол и силу. Раньше Дин видел Сэма с девушками, видел, как Сэм целует их. Он никогда не задумывался над этим, но девушки вроде выглядели счастливыми. Дин знает, что и сам неплох в этой области, так что, вероятно, с поцелуями у них и вправду все будет легче получаться.

Но вместо этого они начинают выяснять, кто же из них будет «девушкой», уворачиваясь, толкаясь и пробуя контролировать поцелуй. Дину не хочется позволять кому-либо управлять ситуацией, особенно Сэму, который, как ни крути, все еще его младший брат. Но затем он вспоминает про то, что у Сэма теперь есть эта странная матка, и что все равно не ему самому придется принимать в себя член, и думает, что, может быть, ему стоит уступить.

Хотя бы немного.

Дин открывает рот и позволяет Сэму доминировать. Тот испускает низкий полустон. К удивлению Дина, этот звук сразу превращает его член из просто твердого в стальной. Сэм придвигается еще ближе, скользя вдоль тела Дина, а затем берет его лицо в ладони. Не то чтобы к лицу Дина раньше никто не прикасался, но этого точно не делал человек, который может обнять одной ладонью половину его головы. И, твою мать, это тоже заводит.

Рука Дина скользит по лопатке Сэма, он ближе притягивает Сэма на себя. Тот снова стонет, но уже громче, и Дин вжимается в него, соединяя их члены, скользя руками везде, где можно дотянуться, и внезапно понимает, что все это – лишь бы услышать стоны брата. Забавно, как долго они обжимаются таким образом, словно ученики средней школы, но в конце концов Дин отшатывается и выдыхает:  
\- Сэм, Сэм… парень, дай мне взять смазку, чувак. Мы будем… Мне нужно взять смазку.

Сэм смеется прямо Дину в рот, трясясь всем телом, а потом тоже немного отодвигается, с сожалением вытирая слюну из уголка рта одним пальцем:  
\- Да, я просто… - он выдыхает. – Проклятье, Дин.

\- Да? – Дин усмехается и почесывает голову, прежде чем достать тюбик, все еще лежащий на тумбочке. – Ну, знаешь, тебе, конечно, надо еще попрактиковаться, но в целом ты все делаешь верно.

Сэм фыркает, затем запрокидывает голову Дина назад и впивается зубами в чувствительное местечко на шее брата.

\- Полагаю, тогда мне стоит начать практиковаться.

\- О… О, бля, - Дин чуть не выпускает из рук смазку, глаза закатываются, когда Сэм усиливает давление. Девушки обычно боялись так сильно кусаться, хотя при этом нехило расцарапывали ему спину.

\- Скажи мне, что у меня здорово получается, - шепчет Сэм в шею Дина, его голос словно заставляет кожу вибрировать. - Скажи мне, что я великолепен, Дин…

Сэм сильно прикусывает кожу, затем посасывает ее, похоже, потом здесь будет адский засос. Хотя Дин по большому счету ничего не имеет против. В то же время рука Сэма пробирается между их телами, чтобы взять динов член. Подушечкой большого пальца он находит чувствительную точку прямо под головкой и начинает настойчиво ее гладить.

\- Нравится… нравится вот так?

\- Да, - кряхтит Дин, что требует от него нечеловеческих усилий. – Иисусе, Сэм, да.

\- Скажи мне, - настаивает Сэм низким, рычащим голосом.

\- Ладно, вредный ты ублюдок, ты хорошо трахаешься!

\- Превосходно трахаюсь, - Сэм качает головой, прикусывая кожу Дина.

Дин выгибается, низко постанывая и сжимая плечо Сэма. Сэм снова рычит, но в этот раз без слов.

\- Иисусе, ты ебаная Мона Лиза, сойдет? – сдавленно шепчет Дин, хватка Сэма не дает ему говорить внятно. Его яйца так сильно поджались, что ему кажется: он мог бы кончить прямо так.

\- Сойдет, - Сэм отпускает Дина и усаживается на колени. – Ну а сейчас давай приступим к главному пункту программы.

Он отодвигается к изножью кровати, оставляя Дина пялиться на свою голую спину и соблазнительный изгиб задницы.

\- Потом ты за это заплатишь, - обещает ему Дин, медленно и мучительно садясь, обнаруживая почти забытый тюбик смазки в руке и открывая его.

Сэм вытягивается еще больше и отводит одно колено:  
\- Просто заткнись и трахни меня, хорошо?

Понимание серьезности происходящего обрушивается на Дина, словно холодная вода. Он проводит рукой по бедру Сэма, волоски щекочут его ладонь:  
\- В этот раз я сделаю все круче, Сэм. Обещаю.

Сэм только кивает и утыкается лбом в одеяло.

Дин долго растягивает Сэма, подразнивая его простату, пока тот не начинает стонать и насаживаться ему на руку. Сэм говорил, что его бедра особенно чувствительны с внутренней стороны, так что Дин лениво выписывает кружева кончиками пальцев по его коже, пока Сэм не задыхается:  
\- Дин… Дин, ладно. Сейчас, хорошо? Выеби меня сейчас.

Сэм все еще очень узкий, когда Дин входит в него, осторожнее, чем он что-либо делал в жизни. Теснота вокруг члена, жар, сладкое скольжение… трудно держать в уме, что нельзя ломиться, словно к себе домой, еще труднее не кончить сразу, все его внимание сконцентрировано на выгибающемся, словно у змеи, позвоночнике брата. Они оба задыхаются, оба взмокли от пота, когда Дин полностью входит в Сэма, он притормаживает, позволяя брату приспособиться, тот ерзает и всхлипывает с усилием.

Когда Сэм подается назад, Дин воспринимает это как сигнал начать двигаться – медленно, глубоко. Он чувствует запах волос Сэма, когда от тела брата начинает веять жаром. Ему снова хочется зарыться лицом в эти волосы, зарыться самому в Сэма целиком, пока он не пропитается этим запахом, этим ароматом.

\- Сэм…

Сэм подается ему навстречу:  
\- Сильнее, - велит он, впиваясь короткими ногтями в руку Дина. – Мне нужно сильнее.

Ага, хорошо.

Вот о чем умоляло его тело все это время – о жестких толчках, которые вырывают у Сэма хриплый крик, заставляя его подаваться навстречу, сжиматься при каждом рывке. Дин почти уже подходит к оргазму, когда Сэм прерывает его:  
\- Дин… Я не могу… Не могу кончить. Пожалуйста.

Дин не может сказать, что побуждает его просунуть руку между ними и взять член Сэма – наверное, инстинкт, других слов он не может подобрать. Но прикосновение диновых пальцев исторгает из Сэма самый громкий стон, и он толкается сначала вперед – в объятия брата, затем назад – на его член.

Дин кончает первым, дрожа и тяжело дыша, но Сэм догоняет его всего через пару движений диновой руки, и они падают на кровать так, что та трещит. Дин скользит по телу Сэма и обнимает его руками и ногами, вялый и отупевший после оргазма, а Сэм берет руку Дина, впиваясь в нее пальцами.

\- … хорошо, ты пахнешь хорошо, так охуенно хорошо….

Собственный шепот провожает Дина в сон.


	9. Трение

Когда Сэм возвращается с прогулки, «Импалы» у домика нет, а джинсы и ботинки отца торчат из-под грузовика. Сэм замедляет бег и сначала дает себе отдышаться пару минут, постояв, упершись руками в колени.

Еще на первой миле он почувствовал, что зря пытался бегать после того, как его только что трахнули, но все равно гнал себя вперед. Ведь его заперли в домике, не предоставив большого выбора развлечений. Пока он восстанавливает дыхание, Джон выкатывается из-под грузовика, он раздет до майки, руки и грудь испачканы.

\- Где ты был?

Сэм поражается нескрываемому, сильному гневу в голосе отца.

\- Уходил проветриться, - он отчаянно старается не оправдываться. - Где Дин?

\- Черт побери, Сэм, - Джон садится, обняв руками колени. Рот под бородой смыкается в плотную тонкую линию, брови, кажется, нависают прямо над носом. – Что мы тебе говорили о том, что нельзя шляться одному?

\- Я не шлялся! – протестует Сэм. Он не удивляется, но разочаровывается скоростью, с которой его руки сжимаются в кулаки. – Я даже не выходил за границы участка!

\- Мне плевать, куда ты уходил, Сэм, это не дело, что ты так пропал.

\- Я не ребенок и не заключенный. Если мне захочется пойти погулять, я пойду. И ты не сможешь меня остановить.

Джон кривит рот и почесывает рукой затылок, напоминая Сэму Дина.

\- Ты ошибаешься, сын, но тебе повезло, что я не собираюсь тебя останавливать. Однако что ты собираешься делать, если – когда – дело дойдет до того, что случилось в Миссуле? Или Кингспорте?

Сэм вздрагивает от этих слов, сразу вспоминая слишком тесное пространство, слишком много рук. Он помнит штаны, болтающиеся у него вокруг лодыжек. Он помнит лезвие ножа, прижатого к его горлу, помнит биение сердца, практически заглушающее цитаты из Библии, которые издевательски орали ему в уши. Но всплеск адреналина от страха только подпитывает его горячий, яростный гнев.

\- А разве не из-за этого мы сюда приперлись? Чтобы таким образом спрятать меня от позора? – требует ответа Сэм. – Что вы будете делать дальше? Наденете на меня паранджу? Или даже лучше… может, мне лучше вообще никогда не выходить из дома? Жаль, что в этом домике нет подвала, вы с Дином могли бы посадить меня там на цепь и бросать мне объедки со своего стола.

Он забывает, каким быстрым может быть его отец, несмотря на возраст. Джон почти отрывает Сэма от земли и толкает его спиной на одну из растущих вокруг домика старых изогнутых берез, выбивая из сына дух. Секунду спустя тот приходит в себя и отталкивает отца, однако Джон уже опомнился.

\- Мы с твоим братом делаем все, что можем, чтобы ты был в безопасности, Сэм. Всю твою жизнь, - голос Джона дрожит, когда он тычет толстым пальцем в Сэма. Ему стоило некоторых усилий поднять вот так руку на сына. – Всю твою жизнь.

\- Я не просил вас об этом! Никого из вас!

\- А тебе не нужно было просить. В этом и есть смысл семьи. Смысл ее действий. Не поверю, что после всего дерьма, через которое мы прошли, ты этого не понял!

\- Чья бы корова мычала.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Внезапно Сэм чувствует себя уставшим. Таким, бля, уставшим, что, кажется, мог бы свалиться прямо на месте.

\- Ничего, - бормочет он и поворачивается, чтобы отправиться обратно в домик. – Проехали.

\- Ну уж нет, - настаивает Джон. Он дергает Сэма за плечо и разворачивает. Сэм вырывается, прежде чем отец успевает схватить его крепче.

\- Не начинай того, чего не сможешь закончить, сынок. А теперь, что, черт побери, ты имел в виду?

\- А вот что, - кратко отвечает Сэм сквозь сжатые зубы, - я имел в виду нас. Двух трахнувшихся братьев и их отца, который едва может смотреть на них, хотя все это было его идеей. Ты со мной обращаешься как с уродцем, а Дин – как со шлюхой, и ты еще после этого говоришь мне… - Сэму не удается закончить предложение, потому что его отец – прямо на нужном месте – снова толкает его об дерево, на этот раз сильнее. Сэм прикусывает язык и чувствует вкус крови во рту.

Даже после этого он смеется. Смеется и сплевывает кровь.

\- Нам лучше надеяться, что я еще не залетел, иначе ты только что все похерил.

\- Не говори так, Сэм, - отец качает головой. Сэм слышит, как мотор «Импалы» вдалеке выводит басовую партию, приближаясь. Ему интересно, слышит ли этот шум Джон, или он слишком вышел из себя.

\- Отвали от меня, - опираясь на дерево, это сделать труднее, однако Сэм во второй раз освобождается от хватки Джона и направляется в дом. На этот раз Джон его не останавливает.

Дин выезжает из-за деревьев в тот самый момент, когда Сэм ставит ногу на ступеньки. Дин дважды сигналит с идиотской улыбкой на лице. Младший брат два раза машет рукой в ответ, однако не задерживается, громко хлопая за собой дверью. Он все еще зверски хочет спать, он не в форме, пробежка далась ему труднее, чем обычно, и он не выспался. У него болят такие места, которые никогда не болели, и из-за этого он странно себя чувствует и начинает паниковать. Если он поспит… Если он поспит, возможно, ему удастся на время все забыть.

Вместо этого он направляется в душ. Кажется, что при прикосновении холодной воды, по вкусу напоминающей минеральную, из его тела пойдет пар. Но едва холодные струи обрушиваются на его голову и плечи, он покрывается мурашками и дрожит. Царапины на пояснице, появившиеся от удара о дерево, от воды почти перестают зудеть. Однако ему в грудь словно вбивают стальной шип, который куда холоднее, чем вода, когда он думает о том, что его слова могут оказаться пророческими.

Может ли он уже залететь? Некоторое время он и Джесс работали на одном из телефонов доверия их студенческого городка, и он выслушал весь набор слезливых историй от наивных девушек, которые верили, что в первый раз нельзя забеременеть. Но все равно, даже хотя он участвует в правительственной программе – пальцы Сэма сжимают ненавистный чип, вживленный между ними, - доктора говорили ему, что зачать ребенка, возможно, будет не слишком просто.

\- На самом деле, мы до сих пор не знаем, как это получается, - извиняющимся тоном говорил ему доктор Азарян, который настаивал, чтобы его называли доктором Дейвом.

\- Мы обнаружили… что-то вроде тайного общества, в котором состояли мужчины… забеременевшие и скрывавшие это, пока дела еще обстояли…

\- Нормально? – вставил Сэм реплику, подняв брови.

Доктор Азарян сжал губы:  
\- Ладно. Я хотел сказать – пока мир был больше ориентирован на женское деторождение. Но да. В определенном смысле – пока все еще было нормально.

\- И что эти мужчины? – уточнил Сэм, любопытство в нем пересилило даже желание стащить больничную рубашку, оставляющую задницу голой, и свалить куда подальше от блестящих инструментов Азаряна, которыми тот пытал Сэма.

\- А, да. Они создали что-то типа группы поддержки в интернете. Конечно, совершенно секретной, полностью нелегальной, но при этом замечательной.

\- Но они забеременели. Значит, это возможно.

\- Ну конечно, возможно, - доктор Азарян погладил Сэма по плечу, наверняка, чтобы утешить. – Но, поскольку большинство мужчин, оказавшихся втянутыми в это, не обладали – по крайней мере, сначала – необходимыми медицинскими знаниями, очевидно, точность их данных пока под вопросом. Этим сейчас занимается Национальный институт здравоохранения.

\- Так в чем проблема? – спросил Сэм, слыша возросшее расстройство в собственном голосе. Они с Дином и отцом не раз оказывались в странных, ужасных ситуациях, но с подобным еще не сталкивались.

\- Проблема в том, что, несмотря на чудеса природы, мужчины не предназначены для вынашивания детей. Это… аномалия. Счастливая случайность. И, несмотря на то, что теоретически ты способен забеременеть, скорее всего, в реальности это окажется долгой и непростой задачей.

\- Верно. Значит… придется чаще трахаться в жопу? – спросил Сэм, главным образом, чтобы понаблюдать, как смущается «доктор Дэйв».

\- Йо, Сэм-ми!

Сэм дергается, услышав, как Дин громогласно зовет его, распахивая дверь домика. Секундой позже он смеется над собой и над Дином: тот все-таки верен себе. Конечно, Дин будет всегда врываться в дом, словно смерч.

\- Ты где?

\- Я в ванной, придурок! – Сэм перекрикивает шум воды. Дин бормочет что-то невразумительное, и его ботинки грохочут дальше.

Сэм, в конце концов, берет кусок мыла – если он сам не может выбираться в город, он должен убедить Дина покупать что-то другое, нежели «Irish Spring», господи – и намыливается. Теперь намыливание задницы стало делом деликатным, а не механическим и поверхностным, как раньше. С первого прикосновения он вспоминает о боли внутри и о повышенной чувствительности снаружи. Смыв мыло, Сэм аккуратно, исследуя, прикасается пальцем к своему отверстию, не погружаясь внутрь. Он достаточно осторожен, поэтому ему не больно, но он все равно еще ощущает там нелепую чувствительность, и даже из-за этой малости его пробирает дрожь.

Дин прикасался к нему там, думает Сэм, это его одновременно ошарашивает и удивляет.

Первый раз был просто ужасен, вообще не похож на предыдущий отсос, такой неловкий, полный безнадежных ошибок и боли. Он даже не кончил, а Дин этого не заметил, и Сэм ему был за это благодарен.

А вот второй раз…

Сэм не знает. Это по-прежнему было странно. Сэм все никак не может свыкнуться с мыслью, что его будет трахать мужчина, тем более собственный брат. Но.

Это было все-таки неплохо.

Сэм снова сует голову под душ, но из-за того, что нагреватель под конец все-таки заработал, это уже не оказывает такого эффекта, как несколько минут назад. Однако умом он понимает, что ничто не сможет смыть его мысли о том, что его оттрахал собственный брат, и что ему даже понравилось. Понравилось настолько, чтобы кончить.

Он снова думает о своем дежурстве на телефоне доверия. Он всего один раз разговаривал с мужчиной–жертвой изнасилования, и тот парень не испытал оргазма. Но у Сэма все равно готовы были слова утешения, крепко вбитые в него одним из консультантов, – о том, что простата и физиологическая реакция на ее стимуляцию не имеют ничего общего с желанием и травмой… И что это не твоя вина.

Но Сэм – не жертва изнасилования. То, что произошло между ним и Дином… было не против его воли.

И это не одно и то же.

…ты со мной обращаешься как с уродцем, а Дин как со шлюхой…

Сэм снова замирает, когда Дин колотит в дверь:  
\- Ты там что, утонул? Вылезай! Ланч стынет!

\- Сейчас кончу, уродец!

Дин смеется:  
\- Не желаю слушать грязные подробности, мужик! Просто стряхни, заправь и выходи! Сэм фыркает и тут же начинает кашлять, потому что вода попадает в нос. Дин еще раз стучит в дверь, и Сэм опять слышит его удаляющиеся шаги по скрипящему полу.

Вода снова становится холодной. Действительно холодной. Сэм быстро наносит шампунь на свои липкие волосы и думает о словах, которые бросил в лицо отцу.

Уродец.

«Почему это слово так напрягает тебя? Из-за уверенности, что отец неправ, или потому, что думаешь – а вдруг он прав?» Спрашивая себя, Сэм выключает воду и тянется за полотенцем. На зеркале – только бледное подобие конденсата, потому что вода никогда не нагревается как следует. Сэм стирает капли одной рукой и смотрит на себя в зеркало.

Его тело выглядит так же, как всегда, хотя он и не особо часто разглядывает его. Но когда он пробегает рукой по твердым мышцам пресса, голос откуда-то из подсознания тихо шепчет: уродец.

Он дрожит.

Сэм быстро натягивает чистую одежду на все еще влажную кожу. Позже он заплатит за это, отчаянно почесываясь, как будто Дин насыпал ему в одежду зудящего порошка, но чем меньше он будет смотреть на себя, тем лучше. Ему интересно, что Дин купил к ланчу.


	10. Сверху

\- Дин, что ты делаешь?

В тот же момент, как эти слова срываются с губ Сэма, он сразу же понимает , что ему следовало бы сделать. А следовало ему крепко сжать губы, повернуться и отбыть в спальню, где он, наконец, мог бы и подремать, чего так отчаянно жаждал.

Но он Винчестер до мозга костей, поэтому ничего такого не делает .

Дин странно смотрит на него, лениво накручивая луковое колечко на указательный палец.

\- Ты ударился головой в душе? – спрашивает он. – Поскольку с того места, где я сижу, здорово похоже, что я ем.

\- Я не то имею в виду! – рубашка Сэма прилипает к спине, и он дергает ее, чтобы она отлипла, а Дин сидит и просто пялится на все это. – Ну хорошо, может, я имел в виду именно это, но ты неправильно это понимаешь!

Лицо Дина моментально меняется, что-то исчезает из глубины его глаз, делая его взгляд скрытным и осторожным. Сэма всегда добивало, как быстро Дин может делать это – скрывать мысли и чувства за лицом Охотника, лицом, похожим на лицо Гордона. Лицом человека, который может убить и ничего при этом не почувствовать.  
Дин перестает крутить на пальце луковое колечко и откусывает от него, но Сэм не может сказать, нравится тому или нет.

\- Я просто подумал, что ты можешь захотеть чего-то более протеинового, чем я могу приготовить в этой дерьмовой духовке, - мямлит Дин, из его рта вылетают хлебные крошки.

Сэм хотел. Сэм хочет. На самом деле, он даже не понимал, насколько соскучился по запаху сала, сыра и лука, пока не обнаружил их на столе. Но речь, в самом деле, идет не о еде.

\- Я просто… - Сэм явно плохо высушил волосы, и холодные капельки воды медленно стекают по его шее. Он нетерпеливо смахивает их и вытирает руку о задний карман джинсов. – Дин, ты не можешь продолжать это!

Дин вздыхает, закидывает ногу в ботинке на стоящий рядом с Сэмом стул и откидывается назад, изображая утомленность.

\- Так что я сделал на этот раз? Это не я уронил твою зубную щетку в унитаз, что бы отец ни говорил…

\- Что? – Сэм за секунду проникается всем ужасом произошедшего, пока мозг не встает на место. – Э, Дин. Нет. – Он мысленно делает себе заметку: заменить зубную щетку на одну из запасных, затем возвращает мысли в прежнюю колею. – Я имею в виду, что ты не можешь продолжать в том же духе.

\- Знаешь, Сэм, наверное, я должен был бы обидеться, если бы, черт побери, имел хоть какое-нибудь представление, о чем ты говоришь. На самом деле. Но пока ты не употребишь весь свой продвинутый сло-вар-ный за-пас, чтобы как следует объяснить… - тут Дин машет обеими руками в жесте «всю эту запутанную хрень». – Иначе я типа в полной непонятке, чувак.

\- Ты не мой муж!

Как только эти слова вылетают из его рта, Сэму хочется уменьшится в размерах и умереть. Или, по крайней мере, взять свои слова назад. Но вместо этого он только наблюдает, как расширяются глаза Дина, а брови задираются почти до линии роста волос, и нога Дина падает со стула, на котором отдыхала.

\- Вау! – Дин трясет головой и встает. – Не припомню, когда это мы забрели в Сумеречную зону…

\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Нет, вообще не понимаю.

\- Как ты думаешь, куда все это нас заведет, Дин?

Глаза Дина снова расширяются, и он переводит взгляд со стола на Сэма. Сэм чувствует, как его горло сжимается и пылает. Он знает, что Дин этого не понимает, да он не уверен, что и сам понимает, к чему идет дело. Есть только странное чувство, прожигающее ему внутренности и блокирующее все слова.

\- Я думал, что мы запланировали ланч, - отвечает Дин, как будто ребенку с замедленным развитием. – А затем я хотел, может быть, пойти и подстрелить какую-нибудь хрень, пока еще не забыл, как это делается. А потом? Может, я почувствую себя достаточно игривым? Я подумывал над тем, чтобы посмотреть «Нью-Йоркскую минуту», чтобы вспомнить, как выглядят женщины, и погонять шкурку, - он опускает ноги и разводит руками. – Видимо, где-то я пропустил этап со… свадьбой или помолвкой, или какой там еще брачный ритуал выдумали твои психованные мозги…

\- Нет, - настаивает Сэм. – Нет, нет, нет…

\- Прекрати прерывать меня! – кричит Дин. Сэм закатывает глаза и машет рукой. Дин делает паузу, он явно не готов к быстрой капитуляции Сэма. – Это все, что я хотел сказать, - признается Дин.

Сэм опирается на дверной косяк.

\- Дин… Послушай, чувак, я ценю все, что ты сделал для меня, но… Как, по-твоему, пойдут дела дальше? – Его голос становится ниже, нехотя смягчается. – Ты собираешься опекать меня? Вечно?

На лице Дина мелькает недоумение, возникает выражение, как у пловца, не чувствующего под собой дна:  
\- Но до сих пор все шло нормально.

А вот голос Дина не такой смущенный, он скорее несоглашающийся, неприветливый, ребячливый, Дин явно чувствует, что им манипулируют, но не понимает, как противостоять этому.

Но он заводит разговор еще дальше, просто потому что он Сэм, Сэм не такой как все, Сэм спорщик (Сэм предатель):  
\- А ребенок? Если наш план сработает? Что… мы что, будем воспитывать ребенка вместе?

Брови Дина опускаются, а около глаз собираются морщинки.

\- Ну… да. Это же и мой ребенок, верно? Я имею в виду… не собираюсь бежать от ответственности, если ты об этом думаешь…

\- Дин, - Сэм чуть наклоняется вперед, пытаясь заставить брата понять, в чем проблема. – Как ты собираешься делать это? Кем мы тебя представим ей?

Дин сначала не понимает. И все еще не въезжает. Но, шутки в сторону, Сэм знает, что его брат не глуп. Так что он ждет, позволяя Дину додуматься до всего самому. И Сэм вычисляет тот момент, когда до Дина доходит: его зрачки расширяются, он переступает с ноги на ногу.

\- Ну… - Дин почесывает шею.

\- Мы будем лгать? – мягко спрашивает Сэм. – Скажем ей, что ты не тот, кем являешься на самом деле? Что ты не сын своего отца? Или что я не его сын? – часть его, до предела заполненная горечью и сарказмом, хочет резко сказать, что отец и Дин, вероятно, предпочли бы второй вариант. Но это неправда. Он знает, что это неправда. В любом случае, он не собирается затевать ссору по этому поводу.

\- Ты собираешься быть ей отцом? Или дядей? Потому что я не представляю, как это можно совместить.

Дин открывает рот. В домике воцаряется напряженная тишина, в которой даже дыхание Дина кажется грохотом. Но он ничего не говорит, избегая встречаться с Сэмом взглядом. Сэм даже не осознает, что сжал руки в кулаки, пока вспышка боли не говорит ему о том, что он слишком глубоко запустил ногти в жесткую кожу ладоней.

В конце концов, Дин поднимает голову, и Сэм готовится к его ответу.

\- А почему… почему ты все время говоришь «она»? – спрашивает брат, и это не тот вопрос, которого ждал Сэм. Такого он вообще не ожидал. Он резко выдыхает, как будто его пнули. – Ты уже…? – Дин неопределенно машет в сторону живота Сэма. – Ты..? Интересно смотреть, как Дин краснеет. – Ну, ты знаешь.

Сэм хватается за косяк двери, потому что у него внезапно слабеют ноги. Он мотает головой:  
\- Нет. Я не знаю. Я не… - в самом деле, почему он постоянно говорит «она»? – Слушай, дело не в этом, Дин.

Сэм быстро восстанавливает причудливый ход своих мыслей, чтобы вернуться к первоначальной теме:  
– Дело в том, что мы не… женаты, не любовники, и ничего в этом роде. Мы братья. И я просто… Я не знаю, как быть с тобой не братом, - он внезапно нехотя смеется и борется с импульсивным желанием скользнуть по стене на пол. – Я имею в виду… ты ведешь себя так, словно тебя, чувак, это совершенно не беспокоит.

Челюсть Дина внезапно упрямо тяжелеет, твердеет.

\- Что ж… раз я не сижу и не скулю по поводу того, как все хреново и странно, значит, со мной что-то не так, - Дин говорит так, словно пробует слова на вкус. – Ты именно это хочешь мне сказать? Из-за того… из-за того, что я делаю все, что могу, чтобы ты – и отец – наша семья была в безопасности, из-за этого я извращенец? - Дин шагает вперед и задевает один из стульев, тот отлетает в сторону с грохотом от скольжения резины по изношенному линолеуму. – Сэм, ты думаешь, мне это нравится? Ты думаешь, это, бля, легко для меня, когда я всю свою жизнь…

Дин так быстро захлопывает рот, что челюсти щелкают.

\- Нет, Дин. Договаривай. Что ты собирался сказать?

Дин качает головой:  
\- Не переводи стрелки на меня, Сэм. Только из-за того, что тебя сводит с ума эта ситуация…

\- Да, сводит! – резко бросает Сэм, поднимая руки вверх, словно сдаваясь. – А вот тебя почему нет?

\- Потому что это необходимо сделать! – рычит Дин в ответ. Его кулаки сжаты, вены, словно проволока, выступают из-под кожи. – И если все придется делать только так, если лишь таким способом я могу сохранить семью вместе, бля, живой, тогда да, Сэм. Нам придется действовать именно так. Потому что я не потеряю тебя, не потеряю отца, и мне насрать, что мы там скажем этому гребаному ребенку, я не отступлю и не свалю, потому что этот ребенок – он или она, неважно – тоже будет Винчестером. И вот это, бля, для меня кое-что значит!

И тогда Сэм сдается, медленно сползая по стене и пряча лицо в ладонях. Он не плачет, наверное, только потому, что ему практически нечем дышать.

Дин долгое время остается на одном месте, тяжело дыша, и пол беспокойно скрипит под его ногами. Но потом, наконец, он подходит к Сэму и садится рядом на корточки.

\- Чувак, - говорит Дин и бьет брата тихонько кулаком по руке. – Это все просто охренительно странно, ладно? Давай просто…. Давай просто решим, что это все охренительно странно, и оставим эту тему, а?

\- Ага. Конечно. Как скажешь, - отвечает Сэм, пальцы приглушают голос. Еще несколько вдохов через силу – и он в состоянии поднять голову. Это кажется ему большой победой. – Фигово ты успокаиваешь, Дин.

\- Пффф, - фыркает Дин сквозь зубы. – Я все делаю великолепно. Ты просто не способен это оценить, неудачник. Плюс ты наверняка жрать хочешь.

\- Умираю с голода, - признается Сэм, принимая протянутую ему руку. Дин встает, затем поднимает брата за собой. Дин секунду выжидает, чтобы убедиться, что брат в состоянии держаться на ногах, затем отходит. – Ты же знаешь, я сегодня пропустил ланч.

Дин улыбается:  
\- Ладно. Надо что-то с этим делать.


	11. Переулок

Их слишком много.

Слишком много рук снуют по его телу, и он понятия не имеет, кому они принадлежат. Они вжимают его лицом в грязный кирпич, залезают ему под одежду, срывая ее. Невероятный страх режет его изнутри, словно скальпель. Внешне же он остается медленным и вялым, неспособным думать, двигаться, бороться.

Он должен бороться. Он знает, что должен бороться.

Это все неправильно.

Он хочет сказать «пожалуйста, нет», но не может заставить свой распухший язык выговорить эти слова, к тому же, все равно Винчестеры не умоляют о пощаде. Рука на затылке сильнее вдавливает его щеку в стену, равнодушно, как будто они его услышали. Он чувствует, что щека ободрана и кровоточит.

\- Давай, держи его, держи его…

\- Я хочу его. Можно, я его следующий оттрахаю?

\- Да ты даже не будешь знать, что делать с ним. Бля, ты едва знаешь, что делать с собственным членом, чучело.

\- Мы не должны долго выебываться. Они бросятся его искать через минуту.

\- Время есть. Интересно, кому он принадлежит – красавчику или старику.

\- Эй, может, они оба его трахают. Или, может, старик трахает их обоих.

\- Это отвратно, мужик.

\- Таки начнешь, в конце концов? Если собрался трахать его – трахай, а не страдай хуйней! Говорю тебе, те парни вполне могут стать проблемой.

\- Заканчивай ныть как баба и держи его проклятую ногу. Если он еще раз меня пнет…

А прямо в ухо зудит другой голос: «так здорово, оттрахаю тебя так здорово, воткну свой хер в твою тугую маленькую жопку и кончу… я знаю, ты этого хочешь, ты пахнешь желанием, сладенький, такой сладенький, я еще в баре просек, что ты хочешь меня, что ж, я тебе это дам, дам то, что ты хочешь, сладко, медленно…»

Двигаться, двигаться… почему он не может двигаться?

Дин идет, напоминает себе Сэм, вцепившись одновременно в стену перед собой и в дымку сна, плотно окутавшую его. Дин и отец идут, они вытащат тебя.

…но разве они не должны быть уже здесь?

Тела. Так много тел. Руки. Между его ног, под рубашкой, на бедрах и лодыжках. Вцепляются до синяков в запястья, в бицепсы. Так много этих гребаных рук. Отец учил его бороться, но не с таким числом противников. Хуи, один трется об расщелину между ягодицами, другой скользит по бедру. Кто-то тянет его руку вниз, засовывает к себе в штаны, трется об его сжимающуюся ладонь.

Он возбужден. Он ненавидит себя за то, что возбужден, ненавидит их пальцы, прикасающиеся к нему, ненавидит их голоса, шепчущие, мурлычущие, почти знакомые.

\- Тебе нравится это, - раздается шепот. Язык облизывает мочку уха. В то же время влажная головка члена кружит у сфинктера. – Тебе нравится, когда тебя трахают.

«Тебе не нужно, чтобы Дин или Джон спасали тебя, - этот голос поднимается изнутри него, как отравленная вода из колодца. - Тебе никто не нужен. Ты можешь… спасти себя сам».

Он знает, что это значит.

Нет. Не так. Только не таким способом.

«Они тебя изнасилуют. Они будут насиловать тебя снова и снова. Пока ты не сломаешься. Пока не истечешь кровью».

Я не убийца.

«Думаю, мы оба знаем, что убийца, Сэм».

Нет, я не знаю!

Он пытается взбодрить себя – в физическом и метафорическом плане. Чтобы очнуться от сна, тяжело дышащим, потеющим, задыхающимся на перекрученных простынях.

\- Сэм? – невнятный, сонный голос Дина раздается с другой кровати одновременно со скрипом пружин.

Руки Сэма царапают кожу, все еще сражаясь с воспоминаниями и призраками других людей. Однако Дину он отвечает только:  
\- Я в порядке.

Дин неверяще фыркает:  
\- Видение?

Матрас скрипит громче под его весом.

\- Нет, - Сэм выбрасывает вперед руку, хотя, вероятно, Дин не видит этого в темноте. – У меня действительно все хорошо, Дин, – он вздрагивает. – Все в порядке. Просто… просто оставь меня на минутку в покое.

После затянувшейся паузы Дин говорит:  
\- Ага, Хорошо, мужик.

Матрас протестует и простыни шуршат, когда Дин поворачивается и снова зарывается в них. Сэм слышит, как Дин взбивает подушку и затем, испустив громкий вздох, роняет на нее голову. Это для него так же привычно, как для собаки повернуться вокруг себя три раза, прежде, чем улечься, и Сэм успокаивается при этих звуках, сидя и потирая свою холодную, покрытую мурашками кожу.

Не первый раз ему снятся они – его почти насильники. Он никогда не рассказывал об этих снах Дину, не так уж трудно подменить одни кошмары другими, тем более, что в последние несколько лет он не испытывал в них недостатка. Для этих снов не было причины. Он даже не понимает, почему все происшедшее его так задело. Ничего же не случилось, отец с Дином как всегда пришли на помощь.

После всего, через что демон заставил их пройти, казалось бы, поступки обычных людей не могли его так удивить или разочаровать. Однако это оказалось не так. И до сего момента он никогда не думал – да ему никогда и не приходилось думать – какие далеко идущие последствия несет в себе его новый «статус» в этом мире.

Производитель.

Как же, бля, Сэм ненавидит это слово.

А также ту долбанную хуйню, которая нарисовалась вместе с ним.

Он не должен был орать на Дина так, как он орал. Фактически, Дин и является его мужем. И не вина Дина в том, что он всегда справляется с обстоятельствами с той легкостью, которой у Сэма никогда не было.

«Ага, потому что пока никто не просил его выносить ребенка», - думает Сэм.

Кроме них. Кроме Сэма. И кроме отца. От Дина требуется несколько другое, но ему все равно не легче. Отнюдь не легче. И Дин делает то, что всегда делал, – пытается выстоять под давлением. Удержаться до конца. Справиться.

И Сэм тоже ведет себя так, как всю свою жизнь.

Конечно, некоторые вещи в себе его смущали гораздо больше … но все равно, собственная реакция здорово приводит его в замешательство.

«Ты можешь спасти себя сам».

У него не было видений с тех самых пор, как они выбрались из ада. С тех пор, как они победили демона, Сэм даже боялся задумываться, что это значит. Но иногда – случайно и главным образом во снах – он все еще слышит тот странный голос, в реальности которого он не уверен («его же просто не может быть!»), а может, просто какие-то осколки тьмы навсегда остались в нем, словно мухи в янтаре.

Об этом он тоже Дину не рассказывал.

Но, несмотря на то, что слова приходят из его снов – кошмаров – интонации у них другие, больше похожие на его собственные. Его от них все равно бросает в дрожь, но совсем по другой причине. Много времени прошло с тех пор, как Сэм мечтал стать похожим на Дина. Вера в героя уступила место неизбежным крушению иллюзий и разочарованию, наступающим, когда идол, в конце концов, оказывается человеком из плоти и крови.

Со временем, начав жить вдали от брата и повзрослев, Сэм стал уважать Дина за то, что тот делал и делает, несмотря на все свои несовершенства. И все равно, при всем уважении к брату, у Сэма всегда было жгучее желание отделиться от него, стать независимым, чтобы его оценивали по его собственным достоинствам. Он провел границу между ними, вокруг себя, нуждаясь в этой независимости так же сильно, как в воздухе.

И вот теперь Сэм обнаруживает, что снова мечтает стать похожим на своего старшего брата.

На Дина, который может назвать вещи своими именами и которому этого достаточно. На Дина, у которого веры, по мнению Сэма, всегда было больше всех на свете, даже несмотря на его «ненависть» к Богу.

«Ты можешь спасти себя сам», - снова думает он.

(Я не знаю, как).

«Хотя бы попробуй начать, идиот».

\- Дин? – он не был готов говорить вслух, глотку сжимает и царапает, и сперва получается бессмысленный звук. Сэм прочищает горло и пробует еще раз:  
\- Дин?

Хотя он знает – да, знает, что всего несколько мгновений назад Дин спал, через секунду он слышит ответное «Да?», лишь слегка хрипловатое.

Сэм вздыхает. Но не из-за Дина – исключительно из-за самого себя.

\- Подвинься.

Дин мысленно ворчит, но перекатывается ближе к стене, оставляя нагретое место для Сэма – там, где только что лежал. Раз уж Сэм хочет этого.

Требуется усилие воли, чтобы заставить себя встать с кровати, преодолеть расстояние меньше полуметра и скользнуть под покрывала Дина. Лечь рядом, буквально в тени брата. Все еще совсем сонный, Дин что-то бормочет, чмокает губами и пытается растянуться не только на своей половине кровати, но и частично на Сэме. Это не объятия, просто Дин всю жизнь игнорировал само понятие личного пространства, особенно если это личное пространство Сэма. Тот помнит, как сильно ненавидел эту черту старшего брата, будучи подростком, неуклюжим, несчастным в собственном теле, решившим, что из-за этого его будут считать уродцем, даже без особых стараний со стороны Дина.

И немного странно, насколько он благодарен брату за это сейчас, учитывая все то, что изменилось с тех пор, а что осталось неизменным.

«Попытайся хотя бы. Тупица».

Его забавляет то, насколько его внутренний голос звучит как голос Дина. Сэм закрывает глаза и старается расслабиться.


	12. Всегда

Уже поздно, и после повтора серий «На краю Вселенной» (привет, Клаудия Блэк!) смотреть нечего. Дин собирается выключить телевизор и отправиться на боковую, когда слышит, как подъезжает отцовский грузовик. Отец отсутствовал уже несколько дней и слишком редко выходил на связь, хотя как военный, мог понимать, как это важно. Но, даже периодически созваниваясь с ним, Дин всегда беспокоится, пока не слышит этот звук, пока не понимает, что отец дома.

В какой-то степени ему кажется, что он снова стал ребенком.

Он всегда скучает по охоте, но иногда особенно сильно. Бывают дни, когда он без остановки на адреналине, сердце колотится, как безумное, он нарезает круги вокруг домика, тысячи раз проверяет, на месте ли ключи, снова и снова надраивает оружие, ругается на дерьмовый прием телеканалов, гнилые трубы, безумную проводку, пока либо он сам не сматывается, либо Сэм не вышвыривает его за дверь.

Бывают дни, когда он достает все холодное оружие, раскладывает его ровными рядами, чтобы наточить его, начистить, смазать. Один только вид этого оружия вселяет в него теплоту и удовлетворение. Но затем он внезапно думает: а смысл? И беспокойство снова захлестывает его.

И тогда случаются такие дни, как сегодняшний: слоняешься целый день по дому, делать нечего, пойти некуда, скучно до чертиков.

\- Где Сэм?

Дин ногтем большого пальца ковыряет и подцепляет этикетку на бутылке пива, которую держит в расслабленной руке.

\- Спит.

Он не уверен, так ли это, вряд ли Сэм может проспать звук двигателя отцовского грузовика, это он по себе знает, тем не менее, из спальни не раздается ни звука.  
Пожалуй, Сэма нельзя в этом обвинять.

Дин бросает сквозь ресницы взгляд на отца. Тот выглядит так, словно проехал много миль по плохой дороге, усталым и грязным. Костяшки пальцев сбиты, лицо поцарапано.

Джон кивает, как будто ожидал от Дина именно такого ответа, и отталкивается от дверного косяка. Затем плюхается на диван рядом с сыном, испуская тяжелый вздох, его коленные суставы громко трещат. Дин берет еще одну бутылку из упаковки, стоящей около его локтя, и протягивает отцу.

\- Спасибо.

Некоторое время комнату заполняет только звук телевизора и бульканье пива, льющегося в иссушенные глотки.

\- Как прошло?

Джон пожимает плечами:  
\- Как обычно.

Ноготь Дина продолжает царапать этикетку, пока не прорывает ее насквозь. Тогда он вздыхает:  
\- Отец. Ты больше не можешь так делать.

Джон удивленно фыркает:  
\- Я знаю, что на несколько лет старше тебя, Дин, но я пока не планирую отправляться на покой.

Дин вздрагивает. Слова, которые он хочет сказать, рассыпаются в прах и умирают в его горле.

\- В последнее время Сэм много спит, - сообщает Джон, прежде чем поднести бутылку к губам.

Дин пожимает плечами. Это правда, но он не знает, что сказать по этому поводу.

Джон обводит большим пальцем горлышко бутылки.

\- Твоя мать очень уставала первое время, - он косится на Дина, затем делает еще один большой глоток из бутылки, опустошая ее. Он ставит бутылку на стол резче, чем это необходимо, и та падает, а Джон добавляет. – Когда она была беременна.

Дин закашливается, пиво брызжет на пол и на его пальцы:  
\- Господи, пап… предупреждать надо.

Краешек рта Джона слегка дрожит, почти в улыбке.

\- Я просто сообщаю.

Дин вытирает рот двумя пальцами, затем обтирает пальцы о свои джинсы.

\- Ага. Мы просто… - он машет рукой. Затем выдыхает. – Нам надо поговорить.

\- Поговорить? – переспрашивает отец.

\- Послушай… Ты не можешь это продолжать.

\- Продолжать что? Охотиться? – Джон строит гримасу. – Я знаю, что вы с Сэмом волнуетесь, но это наша работа. Мы всегда ей занимались.

\- Нет, дело не в охоте, пап. Ты же знаешь, если бы я мог, я бы отправился с тобой.

Джон поднимает руку:  
\- Я знаю. Но мы это уже обсуждали. Тебе необходимо быть здесь, с Сэмом.

Он глядит в сторону, и у Дина сжимается горло. Он еле глотает. Когда это не помогает, он поднимается с дивана, отходя от отца.

\- Хорошо, но я говорю про Сэма. Ты не можешь… Он думает, что ты его ненавидишь.

\- Он так не думает, - усмехается Джон.

\- Думает. Я знаю, что это фигня, отец. Но иногда…

\- Что ты пытаешься мне сказать, Дин?

Дин поворачивается так, чтобы наблюдать за Джоном краем глаза.

\- Я говорю, что Сэм и так прошел через многое… Он просто… И он не… - Дин пожимает напряженными, сведенными судорогой плечами. – Нельзя больше заставлять его чувствовать себя уродцем.

Челюсть Джона твердеет, как предупреждение на виске начинает пульсировать жилка. Удивительно, что этот взгляд даже сейчас словно обдает внутренности Дина кислотой.

\- Я заставляю его так себя чувствовать?

\- Отец, ты даже не смотришь ему в глаза! – Дин взмахивает бутылкой и чуть не роняет ее. Несколько секунд он пытается удержать ее, пиво выплескивается на пол. – Ты не можешь смотреть ни на кого из нас!

\- Это не так.

Дин сосредоточенно вытирает пиво ногой в носке.

\- Так, пап. Именно так. А Сэм… У него и так хватает проблем, чтобы напрягаться еще и из-за того, что отец его стыдится.

\- Ладно, Дин, как, по-твоему, я должен себя вести?

\- Я не знаю! Но я не могу… - Дин с усилием стаскивает мокрый носок и запихивает его в задний карман. – Ты велел мне присматривать за Сэмом. И ты сказал нам, что мы должны это сделать – чтобы сохранить семью, уберечь Сэма от неприятностей.

\- Я знаю, - вздыхает Джон. – Я не… Это сложно, Дин.

Дин ничего не отвечает, постукивая своим кольцом о горлышко бутылки, и через мгновение Джон хмыкает.

\- Ты попросил – приказал – чтобы мы это сделали, - напоминает ему Дин.

Джон трясет головой:  
\- Я велел тебе… - с минуту его рот кривится, как будто он жует какую-то кислятину. – Я попросил тебя сделать ему ребенка, - наконец, выдавливает он. – А не то, что ты делаешь..

Дин начинает полыхать – румянец распространяется от кончиков ушей по всему телу. Он знает, что имеет в виду отец.

Бывают и другие дни.

На кровати Дина растет груда газет «Мировые Еженедельные Новости» вперемешку с журналами об автомобилях и развлекательной макулатурой. Они только из-за Джона еще не выбросили совсем динову кровать. Ну ладно, не только Джон тому виной, они просто совершенно не хотят говорить о происходящем, в том числе и о безумном количестве секса, которым они занимаются.

Дин пытается винить во всем обстоятельства, то, что ему только двадцать с небольшим, что он мужчина и мается от скуки, что ему необходимо сделать Сэму ребенка как можно скорее… Но, когда отец на него смотрит – или не смотрит – вот так, он должен признать, что все дело не только в этом.

Но сейчас он все равно в бешенстве.

\- Ты сделал это, - говорит он, его голос слегка дрожит. – Велел мне это. Ну и… на что именно ты рассчитывал?

Он начинает повышать голос, но тут же осаживает себя, чтобы Сэм не услышал, чтобы не стало еще хуже.

\- Я думал, что ты исполнишь свою обязанность по отношению к брату, - странно смотреть, как отца корежит, как его уши начинают пылать кирпично-красным цветом.

\- Я и выполнил! – настаивает Дин. – Просто… Я любил Сэма всю свою жизнь, отец, - во взгляде Джона мелькает ужас, и Дин быстро исправляется. – Как брата, пап, Господи. Не жди от меня, что я перестану заботиться о Сэме только потому, что ты считаешь это отвратительным.

\- Да, мне это кажется отвратительным, - Джон сжимает челюсти и, наконец, поворачиваясь, смотрит на Дина. Тот не ожидал увидеть такое выражение в глазах отца. Да уж. Он думал обнаружить в них неловкость, но не вину, и это удивляет его. – Я знаю, что сотворил с вами, мальчики, я знаю… И я знаю, что мы должны это сделать. Но вы же мои мальчики, Дин. Как вы можете думать, что я буду счастлив после такого?

\- Мы не думаем, что ты будешь счастлив, но можно быть несчастным хотя бы не так явно? – отвечает Дин. – Ты что, думаешь, что кто-то из нас сейчас в восторге?

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что между тобой и Сэмом… ничего не изменилось?

Дин наклоняет голову и потирает сзади залитую румянцем смущения шею:  
\- Я не представляю, как по-другому делать это, папа, я не… Мы не занимаемся этим прямо у тебя на глазах. И я не понимаю, чего ты от нас сейчас можешь еще потребовать.

Джон вздыхает, руками потирая бедра.

\- Я знаю, что тебе это не нравится. Но Сэму это нужно. Сэму нужны мы. И моя обязанность защитить его. Даже… даже от тебя.

\- Так чего же ты от меня ждешь? – Джон впивается в сына взглядом. – Хочешь, чтобы я одобрил это? Вряд ли я смогу.

\- Тогда тебе надо уехать, - отвечает Дин, хотя ему требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы заявить об этом. – Потому что сейчас мне необходимо заботиться о Сэме. И я не могу делать то, что нужно, пока ты здесь, и ведешь себя вот так.

\- Я не знаю, - мотает Джон головой. – Я просто не знаю.

\- Тебе придется в этом разобраться, - холодно отвечает Дин. – Потому что именно так все и обстоит. И Сэм… интересы Сэма в первую очередь, отец, - в его бутылке все еще остается пиво, но во рту возникает кислый вкус, который пиву никак не перебить, да он больше и не хочет пива. Он ставит бутылку на стол – потом уберет. – Я пойду спать.

Джон кивает.

Дин пересекает почти весь коридор, когда его окликает Джон:  
\- Эй, Дин.

\- Да?

\- Нет, ничего. Неважно.

Дин кивает и двигается было дальше.

\- Дин?

\- Да? – тот же тон, те же интонации и попытка не обращать внимания на тяжесть между плеч. На этот раз он не оборачивается.

\- Прости, сын.

Дин кивает. Он не знает, что ответить:  
\- Ага. Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи.


	13. Тайна

\- О Боже, о, бля, Дин… Дин… - Сэм выгибается под ним, вцепляясь ему в плечо, голос дрожит и срывается.

Сэм не любит кончать, когда Дин – либо что-то другое – находится в нем. Дин стонет и ругается, тяжело дыша, он уже на грани оргазма, но, опираясь на бедро Сэма, он медленно вынимает свой член глубоким жарким движением. Одного того, как Сэм толкается ему навстречу, почти достаточно, чтобы заставить его кончить.

\- О, ебать, Дин, ебать, Дин…

Глаза Сэма плотно зажмурены, запрокинутая голова толкается в плечо брата, когда он быстро и судорожно дрочит себе. Дин останавливается, ожидая, пока Сэм не кончит, и нагибается, чтобы попробовать на вкус шею брата прямо под подбородком – та оказывается влажно-соленой. В то же самое время он разжимает свою смертельную хватку на бедре Сэма и проводит рукой по груди и плоскому животу, наслаждаясь, как Сэм от этого стонет, отчаянно и низко, и начинает дрожать. Рука Сэма двигается все быстрее, пальцы Дина прикасаются к скользкой, горячей головке и ласкают ее – пары круговых движений оказывается достаточно. Сэм задыхается, сжимается и кончает густыми жемчужными выплесками.

Дин слегка поворачивает голову и зарывается лицом во вспотевший жар сэмовых волос, бормоча бессмысленные слова и лаская брата, пока тот еще не отошел от оргазма. Он снова приставляет член к гладкой заднице Сэма – так трудно быть терпеливым и ждать, пока тот придет в себя. К счастью, Сэм не возражает, когда его трахают после того, как он кончит. Судя по тихим, счастливым стонам, ему это даже очень нравится. Дин не понимает, какой в этом кайф, но он отнюдь не против пожинать плоды.

В конце концов, Сэм издает звук, который Дин несколько раз называл мурлыканьем и каждый раз огребал за это, вытягивается и переворачивается на живот. Затем тянется назад к брату, скользя костяшками пальцев по его бедру. Дин раздвигает ноги Сэма шире, большими пальцами рисуя круги на внутренней поверхности бедер. Сэм выдыхает: «Дин», - и двигается навстречу прикосновению.

\- Ага, - отвечает рассеянно Дин, скользя руками по бокам брата, вставая в нужную позу. Местечко между сэмовыми лопатками так и умоляет о том, чтобы его коснулись ртом, и Дин прикусывает его, вставляя брату. Сэм выгибается со вздохом, касается пальцами Дина, побуждая его двигаться.

Внутри Сэма так хорошо. Так же хорошо, как с Кэсси в лучшие дни, только еще чаще и дольше, потому что он знает Сэма всю жизнь, а Кэсси по-настоящему не знала его. Не знала его вообще. И хотя Сэм его брат, и это все еще неправильно, и отец, в конце концов, может возненавидеть их, это – то, что между ними - по-настоящему здорово.  
Сэм издает все те же тихие, счастливые звуки, мягко подаваясь навстречу каждому проникновению, глубоко принимая Дина. Дин перестает покусывать между лопатками Сэма и перемещается к своему самому любимому местечку за ухом. Сэм шипит и наклоняет голову: «Да, Дин, да».

Сэм сжимается вокруг него, выгибается, и Дин тяжело дышит в его плечо, двигаясь быстрее, сильнее. Он кончает с именем Сэма на губах, и ему кажется, что изливается он очень-очень долго. После секса запах – аромат – брата ощущается сильнее, и Дин лежит с закрытыми глазами, вдыхая его, пока Сэм не фыркает, приподнимаясь на локтях, и не сталкивает его с себя.

Дин вздыхает, выходит из него и шлепается на спину. Сэм тоже перекатывается, некоторое время сосредоточенно чешет голову, а затем зарывается плечами в матрас, укладываясь удобнее. Дин закрывает глаза. Он не фанат обнимашек, но рука Сэма прижимается к его руке от плеча до запястья, твердая и теплая, и он чувствует запах шампуня, или чем это так от него пахнет, и Дин думает, что все это просто прекрасно.

\- Странно, правда?

Дин от души стонет, открывает глаза и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма:  
\- Чувак. Ты хотя бы на пять минут притворись, что у тебя есть яйца, и отрубись после секса, как нормальный мужик.

Сэм пихает его плечом:  
\- Я серьезно, Дин.

Дин фыркает и отворачивается, надеясь, что тот поймет намек:  
\- Ты все равно реально похерил мое посторгазменное блаженство.

Сэм хватает Дина за плечо и снова опрокидывает его на спину:  
\- Дин, я знаю, что для тебя это неприятно и все такое, но я хочу… - он делает паузу, и Дин почти видит, как колесики поворачиваются в его голове. Когда Сэм снова начинает говорить, его голос звучит тише, полный непонятных Дину интонаций. – Мне нужно поговорить об этом, - он слегка толкает Дина в плечо. – Хорошо?

\- Ладно, хорошо. Что?.. – опершись на пятки, Дин садится. Только начав двигаться, он понимает, что неприятно себя чувствует – потным, липким, тело уже начинает чесаться. Он надеется, что их разговор будет недолгим.

Сэм тоже садится, но медленнее, одной рукой постоянно потирая обнаженное бедро. Хотя Дин устал и только что кончил, движения пальцев и ладони Сэма по напряженным мышцам полностью поглощают его, и он не сразу замечает, что брат так и не заговорил.

\- Сэм?

Выражение лица Сэма становится нечитаемым, когда он смотрит на Дина. Того удивляют глаза брата – сухие, покрасневшие.

\- Я не знаю, - говорит хрипло Сэм и встряхивает головой. – Я просто думаю, возможно, это дается нам слишком легко.

\- Легко? – повторяет Дин неверяще. – Уточни, что именно кажется тебе легким, Сэм?

Сэм строит рожицу, на щеках возникают ямочки.

\- Нет. Я знаю. Но… - он снова качает головой. – Ты помнишь, когда мне было пятнадцать?

Дин моргает, и его брови взлетают вверх в безмолвном вопросе: «Чё?»

\- Ну да.

\- Когда у меня были все эти сны, - уточняет Сэм с несчастным видом. Он смотрит на свое колено, дергая волосинки.

Дин копается в памяти, но не обнаруживает никаких намеков.

\- Тебе вечно что-то снилось, Сэм. Когда мы говорили об…

\- Нет, Дин, - грубо обрывает его Сэм. У него уже и лицо, и грудь пылают ярким румянцем. – Я имею в виду, когда мне снился ты.

\- О, - тупо говорит Дин, ведь надо же хоть что-то ответить. Затем, наконец, память выдает какое-то неясное, нечеткое воспоминание. – О Боже, чувак. Тебе же было пятнадцать. Это нормально. В этом возрасте всем снятся все подряд. Черт, мне однажды приснилась сестра Марта – ты помнишь сестру Марту? – и я был…

\- Хорошо, тогда ты мне так и сказал. И мне так тоже казалось, - снова прерывает его Сэм. – Но… Дин, я что хотел сказать, а теперь посмотри на нас.

Дин вопросительно распахивает глаза и смотрит на себя, обнаруживая все того же горячего, подкачанного парня, каким привык видеть:  
– И что?

Сэм вздыхает:  
\- Ну, у меня такое чувство… Мне это слишком нравится. Заниматься сексом с тобой. Спать с тобой. Это все еще странновато… Но уже не так странно, как раньше. Мы братья. Я не должен… Я не должен валяться здесь, полностью удовлетворенный, потому что только что потрахался с собственным братом.

\- Удовлетворенный? – радостно переспрашивает Дин. – Правда?

Сэм закатывает глаза и проводит рукой по лицу:  
\- Дин. Хватит, братан.

Дин вздыхает и старается быть серьезным:  
\- Слушай, дай мне въехать. Ты фигово себя чувствуешь – виноватым – потому что тебя здорово оттрахали, и тебе это понравилось?

\- Ну да. Типа, - Сэм корчит гримасу. – Но у тебя это звучит как-то не так.

\- Послушай, Сэм, - Дин хватает Сэма за бицепс и подтаскивает к себе. Сэм подается легче, чем тот ожидал, и на секунду Дин утыкается лицом ему в шею, скользнув губами по коже и почувствовав, что брат дрожит. – Мы оба просто стараемся сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре, вот и все, я имею в виду… если мне приходится заниматься с кем-то сексом, я хотя бы должен постараться, чтобы это был хороший секс, правда? – Дин поглаживает плечи Сэма, сравнивая их гладкую безволосую кожу с более грубой кожей ног брата. Рядом с Дином Сэм держится напряженно, но его выдает дыхание – оно меняется, когда Сэм чувствует удовольствие от прикосновений. – Мы знаем друг друга всю нашу жизнь, и мы все делаем отлично. Не пытайся придавать этому большое значение.

\- Значит, - голос Сэма слегка дрожит, когда пальцы Дина спускаются к бедру, - когда я забеременею, все закончится? Дело сделано, надо разбегаться?

\- Ну да, - о таком далеком будущем Дин отказывается думать. Из-за скуки и винчестерской упертости Дин не один раз прочитал все журналы, которые им обоим выдали в специальных информационных пакетах: там говорилось, что хотя такие Производители, как Сэм, и способны вынашивать детей, уровень рождаемости все равно очень низок. Они могут трахаться каждый день хоть целый год, прежде чем Сэм забеременеет. Дин даже не рассматривает возможность неудач. – Но в этом и фишка, правда?

\- Ага, - уныло отвечает Сэм, и Дин снова ведет рукой вниз, ладонью огибая член любовника, пальцами обхватывая его яйца, чтобы приласкать там нежную кожицу. Сэм шипит и выгибается, роняя голову на плечо брата. – Дин, - выдыхает Сэм, и теперь его голос звучит ниже и куда более заинтересованно, чем секунду назад.

\- Да? – Дин поворачивается лицом к шее Сэма, тычась носом в его кожу и густую шевелюру волос. Он даже может ощущать собственный запах на его теле, и, черт подери, из-за этого ему самому хочется замурлыкать.

Сэм тоже поворачивает голову, его губы скользят по подбородку и челюсти Дина, пока не встречаются с губами брата. Сначала они целуются неуклюже, потом поцелуи становятся жадными, торопливыми. Где-то на периферии сознания Дина появляется мысль о том, что идея Сэма с поцелуями была неплоха, их языки ненадолго сталкиваются, пока старший брат не уступает инициативу младшему. Сэм умеет так завести Дина, лаская кончиком языка его небо, как никто и никогда до этого.

\- Через два дня у меня следующий осмотр, - напоминает Сэм, когда их губы отдаляются настолько, что можно вдохнуть и заговорить.

\- Знаю, - Дин облизывает нижнюю губу Сэма, затем прикусывает ее, чтобы та припухла.

\- Может, тогда все обнаружится. Может, мне скажут, что я залетел.

Дин отодвигается и моргает:  
\- Ты чувствуешь, что забеременел?

Сэм пожимает плечами. В его улыбке совсем немного смущения:  
\- Откуда мне знать, как чувствуют себя во время беременности?

\- Не поспоришь.

Сэм кладет руку на колено Дина, пальцы начинают щекотать бедро брата, отвлекая его.

– Я только думаю, что нам не стоит заранее на что-то настраиваться.

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - Сэм кладет свою ладонь на другую руку Дина, заставляя его крепче взяться за член, и теснее прижимается к Дину. – Пока мы сами не будем уверены.

Дин прячет улыбку в сладком местечке на шее Сэма, которое он уже считает своим:  
\- Да. Мы должны быть полностью уверенными.


	14. Печаль

\- Спасибо за то, что ты согласился на это, - во рту у Сэма сухо, словно в соляной пустыне, однако он умудряется разлепить губы, чтобы произнести эти слова. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, тем не менее, коротким взглядом через лобовое стекло оценивая расстояние до ворот контрольно-пропускного пункта. – Я думаю, что Пол может нанять Дина для работы в гараже на постоянной основе, если Дин продолжит так же усердно трудиться. Я не хотел, чтобы он пропустил сегодняшний день.

\- Я думал, парни, что у вас все нормально с деньгами? – Джон тянется к радио и выключает его, обрывая на середине вопль Стиви Никс.

\- Ну конечно, - быстро отвечает Сэм. – Мое пособие производителя покрывает почти все расходы. – Сэм пытается изобразить улыбку, однако челюсти и горло словно свело. – Но Дину нравится работать, и ему иногда полезно выбираться из дома.

\- Хммм… - Джон барабанит пальцами по рулю точно так же, как Дин. На самом деле, это Дин копирует Джона, но, по большому счету, какая разница. – Мне не очень нравится идея, что Дин оставляет тебя в доме одного на столько часов подряд.

Ноги Сэма напряжены так, что колени начинают болеть, но он удерживается от того, чтобы сжать кулаки. Ему не хочется ссориться с отцом, особенно когда им еще предстоит долгая совместная поездка домой. Впрочем, он не может удержаться от реплики:  
\- Ну, пап, это не тебе решать, - и, прежде чем Джон успевает огрызнуться, добавляет:  
\- Иногда и мне хочется отдохнуть от Дина.

Джон фыркает и еле слышно посмеивается. Напряженный момент проходит, и Сэм выдыхает, когда они еще на дюйм ближе подъезжают к воротам. Отчасти он раздражается из-за задержки, с другой стороны он понимает и одобряет эти меры безопасности, после того, как центр в форте Лодердейл разбомбили ревизионисты. Ему лично хватило единственного столкновения с религиозными фанатиками.

\- Хорошо, убедил, - признается Джон.

\- И все равно, спасибо тебе, - Сэм приподнимает ремень безопасности и усаживается в чуть более удобную позу, прежде чем снова опустить его. Спина болит со вчерашнего дня. Ему плевать, что Дин скажет или сделает, они больше никогда не будут трахаться на кухонном столе.

«Конечно, все зависит от того, как сегодня пройдет осмотр, может, мы вообще никогда не будем больше трахаться».

Эту пришедшую ему в голову мысль Сэм немедленно запирает в особое местечко в своем мозгу. Там уже много всего – мысли, идеи, чувства… слишком много, чтобы уделять им время здесь, на пороге у людей, которые сотворили с ним эту мерзость, которые сделали необходимостью секс двух братьев.

\- Ты не должен благодарить меня, Сэм, - голос Джона звучит глухо, и Сэм не может сказать – от раздражения или нет. Когда Сэм, наконец, поднимает взгляд, он видит, что отец смотрит на руль и теребит цепочку от ключей. – Я в самом деле надеялся, что мы…

\- Отец, - Сэм кивает на охранника, терпеливо стоящего у окна машины со стороны Джона, и протягивает отцу удостоверение личности.

\- О, - Джон выглядит слегка удивленным, когда одной рукой берет свою идентификационную карту, а другой опускает вниз окно машины. – Как поживаете? – спрашивает он охранника в манере, которую Сэм называет манерой деревенского простака, - растягивая гласные, словно житель Среднего Запада.

Сэм перегибается через соседнее сиденье, чтобы его голос можно было услышать через открытое окно:  
\- Сэмюэль Винчестер. Производитель. Идентификационный номер 4196673123. Я должен пройти медосмотр у доктора Азаряна в 11.15.

Охранник никому из них не отвечает, только кивает и сравнивает идентификационную карточку Сэма со списком ожидаемых посетителей. Убедившись, что данные совпадают, он удовлетворенно кивает и протягивает карточку обратно. Джон берет ее и отдает Сэму, пока они проезжают еще несколько футов, туда, где охранники с зеркалами и собаками будут осматривать машину на предмет наличия взрывчатых веществ.

\- На редкость веселые товарищи, - отец говорит сухим тоном, следя за охранниками и собаками с таким же выражением на лице, какое бывает у Дина, – подозрительным, словно он готов немедленно броситься на защиту своего драгоценного грузовичка.

Сэм пожимает плечами и пытается объяснить их действия:  
\- Мы все тут по необходимости, а не для развлечений.

\- Ну, в общем, я знаю это, Сэм, я просто… - Джон слишком явно проглатывает конец предложения. – Хорошо. Ты ведь должен все это ненавидеть гораздо больше, чем я. Буду держать пасть закрытой.

Тут Сэм сам вздыхает:  
\- Ага. Спасибо, пап.

\- А вот и еще один, - Джон кивает на окно.

Стук в окно Сэма. Это нечто новое и неожиданное. Тугой ком в животе Сэма становится тяжелее, пока он опускает стекло в двери.

\- Не могли бы вы выйти из машины, сэр?

Джон наклоняется к окну:  
\- Какая-то проблема?

Сэм припоминает, что так же с ним поступали в тех редких случаях, когда их тормозил Дорожный патруль либо Детская служба, его пульс ускоряется, пот выступает между лопатками, в подмышках, на пояснице. Кажется, что «ВИНОВЕН» написано прямо у него на лбу чернилами, видимыми только при неоновом свете, и неважно, что он не знает, в чем же он виноват.

Впрочем, выбирать есть из чего.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы Производитель вышел из автомобиля, - отвечает охранник унылым механическим голосом. – Пожалуйста.

Сэм быстро бросает взгляд на отца, затем отстегивает ремень безопасности. Он двигается медленно и неторопливо, постоянно помня о пистолете, лежащем в кобуре на ремне у охранника, да у всех охранников, и у снайперов, сидящих в домиках и на вышках, которые возвышаются над стенами, увитыми колючей проволокой.

\- Все нормально, - говорит он отцу и думает при этом, что на самом деле он только надеется на это. Челюсти Джона крепко сжаты, в глазах пляшет опасный огонек. Сэм чувствует, как на него накатывает волна теплоты при виде реакции отца. С другой стороны, он не хочет неприятностей. Он же делает все это, чтобы вытащить их из неприятностей, а не закапывать еще глубже.

Он вылезает из грузовика и ступает на асфальт, совсем не полуденная жара – словно удар поддых после кондиционированной прохлады в грузовике.

\- Какая-то проблема? – Сэм повторяет слова Джона.

В руке охранник – на его бейдже написано «А. Вескер» - держит длинную палку, нечто среднее между портативным металлоискателем и датчиком для внутренних исследований на УЗИ. Провод от нее ведет к прибору, закрепленному на спине Вескера, другой провод идет к закрепленному на лямке на плече переносному считывающему устройству.

\- Никаких проблем, - говорит Вескер. Его глаза скрыты за солнечными очками, темными и совершенно непросвечивающими, словно пятна нефти. Учитывая безжалостные солнечные лучи, бьющие в глаза, Сэм понимает, зачем нужны эти очки, но, черт подери, он чувствовал бы себя гораздо лучше, если бы мог видеть глаза солдата. – Новые правила. Пожалуйста, не шевелитесь и ответьте на мои вопросы.

\- Да, конечно, - бормочет Сэм скорее для собственного успокоения, он уверен, что Вескеру его согласие на хрен не интересно. Он держит руки слегка поднятыми и разведенными в стороны, когда Вескер приближается к нему с его прибором.

\- С вами все в порядке? – проговаривает механически Вескер. – Является ли человек в машине вашим законным опекуном или другим доверенным членом семьи? Вам угрожали, принуждали к чему-то или другим способом причиняли вред, этот человек или любые другие личности, известные либо неизвестные?

\- Угрожали?.. Что?.. Нет, - Сэм полностью неподвижен, пока Вескер обшаривает его своим прибором, ни разу по-настоящему не прикоснувшись к коже. – Я в порядке. В грузовике мой отец. Мой… мой опекун не мог привезти меня сюда.

Машинка щелкает и гудит, напоминая Сэму счетчик Гейгера. Счетчик Гейгера, который он видел по телеку, в руках-то он его не держал ни разу. Если бы это был счетчик Гейгера, то Сэм, судя по восторженному потрескиванию прибора, радиоактивен, как Хиросима. Брови Вескера на пару секунд показываются над оправой очков, и он бросает приборчик, чтобы вытащить из-за ремня марлевую маску.

Сэм начинает было пятиться к машине, но потом передумывает, чувствуя, что на него направлены все глаза и – возможно – оружие.

\- Сэр, - голос Вескера немного приглушен маской, которая закрывает его рот и нос. – Необходимо, чтобы вы вернулись в машину и немедленно проехали к воротам, где вы получите новые инструкции.

\- Погодите, - протестует Сэм, когда Вескер поворачивается и машет охранникам у ворот, - я не…

\- Сэр, - Вескер решительно отступает на шаг от Сэма. Хотя его голос не слишком ясно слышен, Сэм чувствует в нем отчетливый страх. – Я попросил вас вернуться в ваш автомобиль и ехать к воротам. Я не буду просить вас снова. Садитесь в грузовик.

Сэм чуть не спотыкается, отступая от Вескера. Он едва мешкает, открывая дверь грузовика и забираясь внутрь. Вескер машет им в направлении движения, грузовик начинает ехать, как только Сэм оказывается внутри, и ему приходится повозиться, захлопывая дверцу на ходу.

\- Для чего это все было? – на этот раз Сэм знает, что голос отца звучит так резко не из-за него. Но он все еще слегка шокирован, чтобы считать такую реакцию отца победой.

\- Я не знаю, - Сэм ненавидит то, как глухо звучит его голос, как слегка дрожат пальцы от слишком резкого выброса адреналина в кровь.

У ворот Джон начинает опускать стекло вниз, но охранник – Б. Викерс – останавливает его жестом и показывает на здание, куда они должны ехать, причем это не то здание, в которое обычно ходит Сэм. Джон кивает, и они едут в этом направлении.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Сэмми? – Джон снова коротко, напряженно барабанит по рулю большим пальцем. – Не думаешь, что нам нужно убраться отсюда?

Сэм сжимается на сиденье, игнорируя очень сильное желание ответить «да»:  
\- С чего ты взял, что мы можем уехать? – он чувствует языком кислый вкус во рту, затем трясет головой. – Нет, едем дальше. Это ведь только прием у доктора, верно?

\- Верно.

Охранники у нового здания тоже носят маски на лицах, но более сложные, чем та, которую Вескер достал из-за ремня.

\- Сэмюэль Винчестер? – спрашивает ближайший охранник, К. Редфилд, как только Сэм и Джон встревоженно выходят из кабины грузовика.

\- Ага.

Сэм не знает, чего ожидать (выстрелят в упор, посадят в тюрьму, закуют в наручники, изобьют, подвергнут опытам, расчленят, проведут вскрытие), но явно не того, что Редфилд просто кивнет и махнет рукой в сторону входа в здание.

\- Сэр, - Сэм оборачивается и видит, как Рэдфилд поднимает руку, чтобы остановить Джона. – Извините, но я вынужден попросить вас подождать в машине.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Это часть мер безопасности. Безопасности Производителя, сэр. Пожалуйста, ожидайте в грузовике.

\- Его зовут Сэм, - резко отвечает Джон. Сэм встречается с ним взглядом и читает в глазах отца желание немедленно встрять в разборки из-за него. Это очень лестно, но Сэм вовсе не хочет, чтобы их убили, поэтому качает головой. Джон идет назад, подальше от Рэдфилда:  
\- Ну и прекрасно.

Сэм опускает плечи, и поворачивается к зданию.

Регистратор тоже носит маску, как и все охранники. Сэм старается не чувствовать себя биологической угрозой, когда его направляют в один из смотровых кабинетов и вручают одноразовую больничную рубашку.

Он раздевается, снимая все, кроме носков. Рубашка слишком коротка и, как всегда, слегка рвется на плечах. Сэм чуть-чуть горбится вперед, но это заведомо проигрышный план. Если слишком наклоняться в попытке загородить пах, то тогда вся его задница оказывается открыта сквозняку, ни при одном варианте рубашка не дает чувство защиты.

Это весьма унизительно при осмотре у доктора Азаряна, но оказывается во много раз хуже для Сэма во время приема в этот день…

Дверь смотровой открывается. Как он и ожидал, на вошедшем человеке тоже маска. Впрочем, Сэм превосходно узнал бы его в любом случае. Руки Сэма машинально вцепляются в стол между разведенных бедер в защитном жесте. В то же время, он коротко кивает и так же коротко произносит:  
\- Агент Хенриксен.

Хенриксен кивает в ответ:  
\- Привет, Сэм. Как поживает Дин?


	15. Клеймо

Сэм вздыхает:  
\- Мне кажется, вы получаете слишком много удовольствия от происходящего.

Хенриксен разводит руками:  
\- Если вы не любите свою работу, зачем ей заниматься? Разве я не прав? – Хенриксен тянется к стулу на колесиках, на котором обычно сидит доктор, подтягивает его к себе и садится. – И как агент, который выследил коварных, опасных мальчиков Винчестеров – о, я извиняюсь, мужчин, - я очень счастлив на своей работе.

\- Насколько я помню, мы сдались сами, - Сэм хочет пошевелиться, но из-за короткой рубашки и из-за того, как она прилипает к столу, он не рискует.

Хендриксен машет рукой:  
\- Игра слов.

Сэм снова вздыхает, на этот раз громче:  
\- Слушай, почему мы все еще занимаемся этим? Я следую нашему договору. Я произвожу на свет следующее поколение энергичных американцев, а взамен ты – и твои боссы – отстаете от меня и моей семьи. Так почему мы встречаемся снова и снова? Или ты просто хочешь как следует разглядеть мое достоинство? – Сэм хищно улыбается. – Если после этого я больше никогда не увижу твою морду, я с радостью выставлю товар лицом.

\- Ты смешной, - Хенриксен сужает глаза. – В тюрьме вы бы с Дином смогли организовать потрясающий комедийный дуэт.

Сэм напряженно сжимает губы.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Я просто выражаю свое дружеское расположение! – Хенриксен катается на стуле взад и вперед. Сэму интересно, раздражали бы его эти допросы меньше, если бы он не подозревал, что Хенриксен встречается с ним только для того, чтобы позлорадствовать над «провалом» Винчестеров. – Разве мы сейчас с тобой не друзья? А, Сэм?

\- Итак, «друг», расскажи мне тогда, что за фишка с этими прибамбасами на лицах? - на самом деле, Сэм совсем не ждет, что Хенриксен ему что-то ответит, но он уже устал от одних и тех же словесных игр. Суть в том, что он просто устал.

Но больше всего он не хочет, чтобы Хенриксен слишком много расспрашивал о Дине. Слишком тонкая грань отделяет сэмова опекуна Дерека Малкавиана и сэмова брата Дина Винчестера. Главное, чтобы эта грань существовала, пока Сэм не забеременеет, но все может рухнуть, если Хенриксен сунет к ним свой нос с расследованием. Поэтому Сэм ведет себя хорошо, и его семью не сажают в тюрьму.

Это хороший план, напоминает себе Сэм во время каждой встречи. Это сработает. Должно сработать.

\- А, это? – Хенриксен показывает на свою маску. – Это ради моей безопасности. Кажется, ты просто так же неотразим, каким всегда считал себя твой брат.

Сэм фыркает и закатывает глаза:  
\- Ну и что это значит?

\- Это значит, что происходили… инциденты, в которых были замешаны другие Производители, - веселье резко покидает Хенриксена. Остается только серьезный, фанатично преданный делу агент, которого Сэм знает лучше, и с которым Сэму более комфортно. Ему не нравится Хенриксен и вряд ли когда-либо понравится, но у Хенриксена есть одно достоинство – вы всегда знаете, как он к вам относится. – Мы потеряли несколько людей.

\- Людей? – осведомляется Сэм.

Хенриксен пожимает плечами. Он выказывает только презрение к статусу Сэма как Производителя, только презрение к самой идее мужчин, имеющих матку, способных зачинать и вынашивать детей, но по жару в его глазах Сэм видит, что Хенриксен зол. Больше, чем зол – он в ярости.

\- Люди – солдаты, гражданские, Производители.

\- Мой отец и Дин в опасности? – резко спрашивает Сэм, холодея так быстро, что чувствует, как мурашки пробегают по всему телу от лодыжек до груди. – Я для них опасен?

Еще одно пожимание плечами, более небрежное, чем первое, и Сэму приходится напомнить себе, что нападение на агента ФБР, особенно на данного агента, будет основанием для отмены договора с федералами.

\- Если до сих пор ничего не случилось, то вряд ли и случится. Докторишки еще не совсем в курсе, что происходит.

\- Но… что это?

\- Тебе надо бы спросить Азаряна о подробностях и терминах. А суть в чем? В феромонах.

\- В феромонах? – повторяет Сэм. Он должен был что-то понять. По крайней мере, подумать о чем-то. Но в голове пусто.

\- Ага. Ну, ты знаешь. Феромоны. Это типа запах, который делает одних животных более привлекательными для других животных...

\- Я знаю, что такое феромоны, - прерывает его Сэм, закатывая глаза. – Я просто… Я не въезжаю, какое они имеют отношение ко мне. Или к смерти тех людей. Ты что… ты на полном серьезе говоришь мне, что я испускаю феромоны?

… так хорошо, собираюсь трахнуть тебя, вставить свой хрен в эту тесную маленькую жопку и кончить… знаю, что ты хочешь этого, ты пахнешь желанием, сладкий, такой сладкий, я видел, ты еще в баре захотел меня, дам тебе это, дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, такой сладенький, так медленно…

Голос человека, который почти изнасиловал его, раздается в его ушах так же ярко, как и в его видениях, он не может дышать из-за того, что в груди возникает панический ком, а может, из-за сердца, колотящегося как отбойный молоток, или из-за того, что он физически ощущает тело, слишком крепко прижавшееся к спине, и кирпичную стену.

Секунду спустя все это проходит, из-за своих видений он научился лучше маскировать свои чувства, скрыть моментально нахлынувший панический приступ не так сложно, хотя после него все-таки остаются последствия, желание отправиться в душ и тереть свою кожу долго и грубо, соскребая с нее все.

\- Я ничего тебе не говорю, - спокойно отвечает Хенриксен. – Хочешь верь, хочешь нет. Но мы продолжим принимать меры предосторожности, и это значит, что, возможно, твой поводок станет куда короче.

\- Послушай, я и так почти не выхожу из дома, - Сэму не хочется даже думать о том, что Хенриксен подразумевает под «коротким поводком». Он не слишком много знает о японских концлагерях, но все, что он знает, – поистине ужасно, и достаточно просто помнить, что они существовали. Потому что может еще раз возникнуть что-то подобное. До него уже доходили слухи о том, что случалось с военными, которые оказывались Производителями.

\- Так тебе не угрожали, на тебя не нападали никаким образом?

\- Что? Нет!

\- Тебе не угрожали по телефону или по почте?

\- Нет, - разговор кажется еще более рутинным, хотя на самом деле не является таковым. Хенриксен расспрашивает его еще несколько минут, прежде чем раздается стук в дверь, и доктор Азарян просовывает в нее голову.

\- Агент Хенриксен, вы закончили с моим пациентом? – Азарян тоже носит маску, но она не скрывает раздражения в его голосе.

Хенриксен пристально глядит на Сэма поверх маски, но, секунду спустя неохотно отвечает:  
\- Да, мы закончили.

Сэм, сидя на столе, лениво качает пятками, когда Азарян и Хенриксен пытаются неловко разминуться в дверях. А теперь он вспоминает и грубый шепот Дина: «Так хорошо, ты так хорошо пахнешь…», нюхающего кожу брата. Это воспоминание намного приятнее, чем первое, настолько приятное, что Сэм неловко ерзает на нагревшейся рубашке.

\- Ну что, как у тебя дела, Сэм? – Азарян устраивается на стуле, который только что освободил Хенриксен, и кладет папку на колени.

\- Расскажите мне о феромонах, - отвечает Сэм, он не настроен на светскую беседу.

Азарян тяжело вздыхает:  
\- Мне на самом деле не особо нравится твой агент Хенриксен.

\- Он не мой.

Азарян открывает ящик и достает резиновый жгут, иглу и разноцветные пробирки, которые он использует для сбора крови.

\- Недавно мы обнаружили, что многие, нет, большинство Производителей постоянно испускают феромоны в небольших количествах, - Азарян берет вялую руку Сэма и перевязывает ее резиновым жгутом чуть выше локтя. – Не особо заметно. Но. Выброс феромонов может увеличиваться по экспоненте, в зависимости от некоторых факторов.

\- И что это за факторы? – Сэм не морщится, когда Азарян вонзает в него иглу, хотя ему очень хочется. И не столько от боли, сколько от понимания, что он является правительственной подушечкой для иголок. Секунду спустя Азарян убирает резиновую трубку, и Сэм должен сдерживать себя, чтобы не согнуть руку.

Азарян пожимает одним плечом, глядя на пузырек, заполняющийся кровью:  
\- Возбуждение. Сексуальная активность. И то, что мы называем брачным поведением.

\- Брачное поведение?

\- Например, твой уровень феромонов довольно высок, - Азарян меняет один пузырек на другой, встряхивая только что убранную пробирку прежде, чем положить ее на поднос.

\- И в этом проблема?

\- Ну, это может стать проблемой. Мы думаем, что феромоны это что-то вроде… защитного рефлекса. Они призваны сделать тебя более привлекательным для потенциального партнера, а также поощрять что-то вроде… собственнического инстинкта с его стороны. Чтобы о тебе – и о твоем ребенке – заботились.

Сэм снова вспоминает мужиков в баре – к счастью, не так ярко:  
\- Ага… Что-то мне кажется, что в этой части они фигово работают.

Азарян снова двигает плечом – скорее, подтверждая сказанное, чем выказывая неуверенность.

\- Именно. Они были… были причиной насилия. И смертей. Мы работаем над тем, чтобы подавлять выброс феромонов, но это очень деликатный процесс, мы еще много чего не понимаем. Мы полагаем, что слишком сильное подавление естественного уровня феромонов плохо скажется на способности к воспроизведению.

Сэм моргает:  
\- Как так?

Азарян улыбается, это понятно по появившемся морщинам вокруг его глаз:  
\- Ну, есть причина, по которой мы назначили тебе опекуна вместо того, чтобы просто сделать искусственное осеменение, Сэм, - он похлопывает Сэма по коленке. – Сиди смирно, я отнесу это в лабораторию. Сейчас вернусь.

Азарян отсутствует не так долго, чтобы Сэм успел задуматься, а потом начинается часть осмотра, во время которой он вообще предпочитает не думать.

\- Значит, ты и твой опекун, в конце концов, занялись сексом с проникновением? – Азарян аккуратно трогает Сэма одним пальцем в перчатке, и тот прячет лицо в колыбели скрещенных рук. Он не любит думать о том, что единственными, кто оказывался вблизи его задницы за всю его жизнь, являются его брат и доктор. Это новый уровень извращенности, даже для него.

\- Ага.

\- Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Значит… ваши отношения стали лучше?

\- Я думаю, да. Я имею в виду… Эй! – Сэм дергается.

\- Извини, - коротко бросает Азарян, вынимая палец, однако чувства вины в его голосе не слышится.

\- Ага, - Сэм бросает гневный взгляд через плечо. – Было бы неплохо предупреждать и использовать смазку.

Азарян коротко кивает – понял, мол.

\- Но ваши отношения улучшились? – спрашивает он снова. – Потому что похоже на то, что… ты весьма энергично занимался любовью.

Сэму кажется, что если он снова спрячет лицо в ладонях, то ощутит руками огонь:  
\- Да, все прекрасно.

\- Значит, твой опекун не принуждал тебя… ни к каким нежелательным действиям, правильно?

«Давай займемся сексом, Дин…»

«О Боже, о бля, Дин…»

\- Нет, - глухо отвечает Сэм. – Это все… это все было по обоюдному желанию.

\- Превосходно. А его поведение по отношению к тебе? Оно изменилось?

«Не пытайся усложнять то, что между нами».

\- Нет, нисколько. Но ведь с этой феромоновой фишкой… разве он не должен был? Измениться? – Сэм поднял голову, чтобы снова взглянуть через плечо.  
И тут же после заданного вопроса Сэм думает, что Дину всегда был свойственен собственнический инстинкт.

Азарян пожимает плечами:  
\- Мы до сих пор ничего в этом не понимаем. И это даже не наше обычное научное невежество. Мы думаем, что знаем, какой эффект и зачем оказывают феромоны, потому что наблюдали это в животном мире. А вот то же ли самое происходит с людьми? Кто знает. И у нас нет объяснений, почему на некоторых феромоны оказывают больший эффект, чем на других, а на некоторых вообще никакого эффекта не производят.

\- Но мой отец, мой брат… Мне не нужно волноваться за них, правда?

«…хорошо, ты пахнешь хорошо, так бля хорошо…»

\- Конечно, вроде бы на родственников действие феромонов оказывает слабый эффект, - Азарян оставляет Сэма распростертым на столе, чтобы сделать какие-то записи в карточке. – Хотя я не думаю, что такой вариант можно исключить. Некоторые из моих коллег сообщали о случаях инцеста, и непонятно, чем они были вызваны – либо действием феромонов, либо просто «обычным», - Азарян изображает пальцами кавычки, - «инцестуальным влечением». – Он размышляет секунду, прежде чем опустить ручку. – А что? Твой брат, твой отец… они ведь не выказывали признаков влечения к тебе? Потому что если их к тебе влечет, лучше тебя и твоего опекуна изолировать – ради вашей же безопасности.

\- Нет, - торопливо говорит Сэм. – Ничего подобного. Просто это странно. Вы говорите мне, что я испускаю эти феромоны в безумном количестве, настолько опасном, что все вокруг меня сразу чуть ли не скафандры надевают, но при этом ни с Дином, ни с отцом – нет никаких последствий, - Сэм пожимает плечами. – Я просто пытаюсь разобраться.

\- А, - Азарян похлопывает Сэма по лодыжке, и тому кажется, что его утешают. – Сейчас можешь встать, - пока Сэм поворачивается, липкий от любриканта, который Азарян все-таки использовал, врач снова садится на стул. – Послушай, Сэм, я бы хотел тебе все четко объяснить, но у меня нет достоверных ответов. Суть в том, что тебе необходимо быть осторожным, очень осторожным. И четко понимать ситуацию. Даже при такой страшной демографической ситуации, как у нас, люди весьма враждебно относятся к самой идее Производителей. Типа, она противоречит естественному ходу вещей.

\- Я осторожен, - Сэм смотрит на свои ладони. – Мы осторожны. Мы все.

На этот раз Азарян ободряюще треплет Сэма по колену:  
\- Хорошо. Это хорошо. А сейчас, если ты подождешь здесь, я посмотрю результаты твоих анализов.


	16. Полночь

Дин паркуется на подъездной дороге позже, чем планировал. Он хотел успеть домой до возвращения Сэма и отца из Центра, но парни из гаража позвали его выпить по кружке пива, а он так давно не мог сделать этого, что согласился. Одна кружка пива превратилась в две, а потом Дейл побился об заклад, что Дин ни за что не сможет вспомнить все слова к песне «Peace Sells…But Who's Buying?», и поэтому последовали другие кружки пива…

В любом случае, грузовик отца уже стоит у дома. Дин трогает капот, двигатель давно уже остыл. Ну что ж, этого и стоило ожидать. Ему интересно, обиделся ли Сэм. Нет, не так – как сильно Сэм обиделся.

Сначала он хочет войти домой как всегда: хлопнуть дверью и гаркнуть «Сэм!» во всю мощь своих легких. Но в последний момент у него срабатывает инстинкт самосохранения, и он входит тихо, снимает ботинки и аккуратно ставит их в сторонке.

На кухне горит свет, Сэм оставил записку: ОБЕД В ХОЛОДИЛЬНИКЕ. На самом деле, Дин не голоден, но лезет посмотреть, что ему приготовили. Сэндвичи с говядиной, на которых специализируется Сэм. Дину интересно, хороший это знак или плохой.

Сэм лежит на кровати – все еще в одежде. И все еще в обуви. У Дина так быстро сводит живот, а во рту становится кисло, что у него возникают подозрения, не собирается ли его пиво пропутешествовать назад.

\- Привет, - кажется таким естественным забраться на кровать Сэма и лечь так, чтобы их плечи соприкоснулись. Он не знает, насколько это правильно.

\- Привет, - отвечает Сэм без всяких эмоций.

\- Как прошло?

Сэм так же безэмоционально пожимает плечами. Тишина затягивается, и Дин задумывается, не пора ли ее прервать, как Сэм поворачивает голову:  
\- Как по-твоему, я по-другому стал пахнуть?

\- А что, тебе интересно, нужно ли тебе принять душ? – Дин отодвигается немного, чтобы поднять руку Сэма и показушно понюхать у него под мышкой.

Сэм фыркает и отдергивает руку:  
\- Ну ты и гад. Я серьезно.

Дин строит рожу:  
\- На всякий случай, если ты не заметил, я – парень. И я не трачу бездну времени в раздумьях о том, чем ты пахнешь.

Дин видит, как кровь приливает к щекам Сэма. Загар брата пропадает, поскольку тот много времени проводит в помещении, и поэтому его румянец становится более заметным. Дину надо почаще бывать с ним на свежем воздухе.

\- Ты просто… когда мы… ты постоянно твердишь, что я хорошо пахну.

После того как Сэм подсказывает, Дин действительно вспоминает об этом. Он слегка возбуждается от воспоминаний, и у него проступает неловкий румянец.

\- Да? И что? Ты должен бы знать, что нельзя принимать всерьез все, что парень говорит во время секса. Что такого, что мне нравится твой шампунь или еще что-то…

\- Мой шампунь? – неверяще повторяет Сэм и смеется.

\- Ну да, я не знаю, что-то фруктовое, - им стало проще друг с другом, но все равно кажется странным, что можно просто протянуть руку и скользнуть кончиками пальцев по животу Сэма, там, где рубашка задралась. Когда Дин трогает брата, он обнаруживает, что на самом деле кожа у него на животе мягкая… и по ней уже бегут мурашки от прикосновения Дина. – Как ты?

Сэм нервничает и пихает Дина в плечо, но не отталкивает его. Дин продолжает потирать живот Сэма, но потом все же начинает снова выписывать легкие круги вокруг пупка брата. Сэм вздыхает и закрывает глаза, напряжение пропадает с его лица.

\- Эй, - зовет Дин. Сэм глаза не открывает, но между ресниц можно увидеть проблеск. - Не хочешь…?

Губы Сэма складываются в слишком знакомую Дину улыбку, и он чувствует, как от удовольствия его омывает теплом, улыбка отдается в животе, в паху. Затем младший брат распахивает глаза. Он открывает рот, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но слова повисают в воздухе. Дин продолжает медленно выписывать те же самые круги на его животе, задирая рубашку вверх.

\- Я беременен, - внезапно говорит Сэм, так быстро, что Дину требуется минута, чтобы въехать в сказанное.

Он моргает:  
\- Хорошо, - кончиками пальцев забирается под ремень Сэма. – Ты хочешь?

Сэм снова смеется, как-то рвано:  
\- Хорошо? – он захватывает в кулак рукав рубашки Дина. – И это все, что ты мне скажешь? Хорошо?

\- Ну… да, - Дин хмурится, стараясь понять, что Сэм хочет, чтобы он сказал. – Я имею в виду… это ведь здорово, правда?

\- Я… - Сэм трясет головой. – Да. Конечно. Это великолепно, Дин.

Его голос звучит неубедительно, но у Дина нет времени думать об этом, потому что младший брат отпихивает его руку и перекатывается на него, выбивая из того дыхание. Дин говорит «уф!», а затем рот Сэма сминает его губы, язык жестко проникает внутрь, жадные губы словно наказывают. Дин снова скользит рукой под поясницу Сэма, оглаживая его скульптурно вылепленную талию, а затем прочерчивает скользящую линию вверх по спине брата, прижимая его крепче к себе.

Сэм шарит руками по всему телу Дина. Обхватывает ладонями лицо, слегка царапает шею, задирает рубашку и оглаживает ребра.

\- Сэм… - Дин отворачивается, не обращая внимания на то, что Сэм рычит и пробует вернуть себе его губы. – Сэм…

\- Что? - Сэм смотрит на него странно, дико.

Дин облизывает губы, хотя они и так влажные:  
\- Ты хочешь… - он сглатывает. – Ты хочешь трахнуть меня?

Сэм открывает рот и моргает. Затем говорит:  
\- Да. Трахнуть. Да.

Они сбрасывают одежду, и Сэм достает смазку из ящика.

\- Я никогда не занимался этим, - напоминает Дин, небольшая нервозность перемешивается в нем с желанием. Дину нравится считать, что он готов к чему угодно, но он помнит, как неуклюже у них с Сэмом получалось в первый раз, как болезненно.

\- Я знаю, - Сэм снова его целует, уже не так, как раньше, менее отчаянно, более страстно, поцелуй пронизывает Дина насквозь, как электричество. – Я все сделаю хорошо, Дин. Я все сделаю хорошо…

Дин задыхается, когда зубы Сэма впиваются в его шею, а потом тот начинает ее посасывать, сильно, до синяков. Этого болезненного удовольствия почти достаточно, чтобы отвлечь его от прикосновения сэмова пальца, наносящего смазку на его отверстие, а затем углубляющегося внутрь.

\- Тсс… тсс – бормочет Сэм. И только когда рот Сэма снова накрывает его губы, Дин понимает, что жалобные стоны, которые он слышит, издает он сам. Палец Сэма скользит глубже. Он кажется толстым, очень толстым, и Дин думает, как же ему удастся выдержать член брата.

Рот Сэма ласкает его губы, не столько целуя, сколько ловя стоны. Сэм трахает брата пальцем все глубже, пока не достигает заветной точки. Когда Дин задевает такую же точку в теле Сэма, тот всегда стонет и дергается. И сейчас Дин гораздо лучше понимает, почему – малейшее прикосновение к ней отзывается прямо в его члене.

\- Да, - поощряет его Сэм. – Да, Дин, да.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, пока Сэм добавляет еще пальцы, растягивая его. Внутри словно бьются сильные волны, заставляя Дина дрожать, вцепляться в брата и умолять:  
\- Сэмми, Сэмми…

\- Да. Хорошо, - Сэм вылизывает Дину шею, оставляя на коже влажную, теплую полосу, лижет ему рот, не обращая внимания на то, как губы брата открываются ему навстречу. – Бля, Дин.

Член Сэма куда больше и куда менее гибкий, чем все его пальцы. Он причиняет боль, жжет, но, не смотря на это, Дин увлекается процессом, все еще раскачивается туда-сюда, когда Сэм проникает в него все глубже.

\- Сильнее, - Дин хрипит, как будто перед этим кричал несколько часов, и его горло совершенно пересохло, - я могу… Я вытерплю, если ты будешь делать это сильнее.

Сэм стонет ему в плечо, но и бедра его работают как поршень – быстрее, жестче. Его дыхание становится чаще, и Дин чувствует, как в партнере нарастает напряжение, слышит, как меняются его стоны, - значит, Сэм скоро кончит. Рука Дина скользит между их телами, чтобы взять свой член, чтобы начать гладить его грубо и быстро. Он уже так близок к оргазму, что уверен – долго все это не продлится.

Другой рукой он тянет брата за волосы, заставляя того поднять лицо. Глаза Сэма открыты, напряжение из его взгляда исчезло, но нечто странное все равно осталось.

\- Ты беременен, - бормочет Дин, понимание снова настигает его.

При этом напоминании Сэм резко выдыхает, опуская голову, его тело напрягается. Дин не может чувствовать, как Сэм кончает, но он ощущает жар, разливающийся в нем, поскольку Сэм проник глубоко. Дин выпускает его волосы, чтобы вцепиться в одеяло, пока быстро и сильно дрочит, чтобы самому дойти до оргазма. Он кончает примерно в тот же момент, когда Сэм валится на него, прижимая его руку, сперма бьет струей и пачкает их обоих.

Некоторое время Дин может только дышать, вернее, пытаться дышать, потому что Сэм тяжелый, даже когда не валяется на нем бесчувственным и натрахавшимся телом. Дин чувствует себя раскрытым и усталым, и очень странно, и хорошо. В конце концов, Сэм вздыхает и скатывается с Дина – тот сразу же чувствует себя в десять раз легче. Чья-то футболка лежит на кровати, Дин цепляет ее и вытирает руку и живот, а затем бросает куда-то на пол – ей он займется завтра.

\- Я беременен, - бормочет Сэм, и Дин поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на брата. Тот смотрит на свое тело, покрытое потом и пятнами спермы, одна рука лежит на животе.

\- Да, это точно, - кажется странным произносить это, еще более странно думать об этом – о личности, растущей внутри тела, мужского тела, тела его брата. Не менее странно думать, что это также и его ребенок. – Это же хорошо, правда?

Рот Сэма кривится, но он кивает:  
\- Да, наверное. Но… Дин, - он глядит вверх. – Я забеременел, но мы все равно только что занимались сексом.

Дин вздыхает. Не то, чтобы он не понимал, что делает. Но была у него мыслишка, что удастся все это замять, если… А, ладно, никаких «если». Доверьтесь Сэму: он все равно выудит это наружу.

\- Не обязательно придавать этому большое значение.

И снова губы Сэма пытаются что-то изобразить, очередную непонятную эмоцию:  
\- А если я хочу, чтобы это было важным?

Дин вздыхает. Все эндорфины, полученные в результате секса, а также чувство удовлетворенной сонливости исчезают. Несмотря на все случившееся, Дин как-то не ожидал подобного.

\- Я… Я не знаю.

Сэм кивает без всякого удивления, и это немного беспокоит Дина: получается, что Сэм именно этого от него и ожидал.

\- Ну… просто… мы говорили…

\- Наверное, сегодня тебе лучше провести ночь на другой кровати.

Дин неверяще таращится на Сэма.

\- Только… только сегодня, или чуть дольше, - Сэм словно извиняется, и это еще более странно, чем видеть Сэма в нерешительности. – Сегодня так много всего случилось. Я устал.

Дин смотрит через плечо на свою бывшую кровать. На ней по-прежнему полно всякого хлама, она, похоже, заплесневела, потому что на ней долго не спали. Но дело даже не в этом. Дин снова смотрит на Сэма:  
\- Ты так хочешь?

Сэм пожимает плечами.

\- Дело в том, что… я не хочу спать на другой кровати. Я просто… я не знаю, Сэм. Не знаю. Это тебя устраивает? Можно мне не знать ответа на твой вопрос еще немного?

Все еще не глядя на него, Сэм кивает:  
\- Да. Конечно.

\- Сэм…

Сэм приподнимается и тянется через Дина, чтобы выключить лампу:  
\- Все отлично, Дин. Мне по фигу на все, я просто хочу сейчас спать. Хорошо?

\- Да, конечно, - нерешительно соглашается Дин. Сэм перекатывается на бок, спиной к Дину. Обычно Дин принимает это как приглашение обнять его сзади, но сегодня он в этом не уверен. Сейчас он ни в чем не уверен, кроме того, что ночь, которую они оба ждали, наконец, свершилась.

Сэм беременен. И это значит, что Сэм в безопасности.

«Ты любишь своего младшего братишку? Ты сделаешь для него… все?»

«Да, я сделаю».

Несмотря ни на что, Дина радует, что эти слова до сих пор правда. Даже сейчас.


	17. Может быть

\- Итак. О чем именно мы говорим? – спрашивает неожиданно Дин, когда проходит много времени и Сэм уже решает, что тема забыта. Как обычно, он решает заговорить со ртом, набитым хлопьями, и Сэму приходится одновременно уворачиваться от крошек и пытаться расшифровать слова. – О сексе? О ребенке? Ты же знаешь, я всецело «за»… - Дин берет очередную паузу, запихивая в себя две большие ложки хлопьев, отчего его щеки раздуваются, а молоко стекает по подбородку. Сэм давно перестал удивляться манерам Дина за столом – вернее, отсутствию манер. Его больше удивляет, как изменилась его реакция на поведение брата – от отвращения и смущения до смирения и невольного умиления.

\- Да, Дин, я знаю, - странно осознавать, насколько он действительно уверен в этом. И какое облегчение он испытывает от того, что знает: Дин будет с ним, несмотря ни на что, что Дин всегда защитит его, как раньше, даже в такой ситуации.

\- Ну, так что? Ты хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой стали бойфрендами?

Господи. Бойфренды. Сэм с грохотом ставит свою чашку с хлопьями на стол, ложка брякает о край. Вещи – чувства – которые казались такими очевидными вчера ночью, при свете дня выглядят странными и непонятными, особенно когда Дин пытается облечь их в слова.

\- Нет! – его голос звучит на октаву выше, чем обычно, и после того, как Дин приподнимает брови, Сэм прочищает горло, стараясь звучать более мужественно. - Я не… не бойфрендами, Иисусе.

\- Ну, я не согласен на «любовников», потому что это слишком по-гейски звучит, даже для тебя.

Сэм прищуривается:  
\- Что значит «даже для меня»?

Дин пожимает плечами и улыбается с набитым хлопьями ртом:  
\- Это нормально, что ты влюбился в меня по уши. Я имею в виду… Я чертовски неотразим…

Сэм фыркает и пихает Дина в плечо, усмехаясь про себя:  
\- Я не влюблен в тебя.

\- Все нормально, Сэм, - Дин наклоняется к нему и треплет по коленке. - Я понимаю, ты был поражен моей супермужественностью. Это случается, - он жалостливо кивает Сэму, но в глазах прыгают чертики. – Ты не виноват.

Сэм качает головой:  
\- Я так тебя ненавижу, - рычит он, прежде чем спихнуть Дина со стула.

\- Оу, Сэмми, - смеется Дин, когда они катятся к буфету. – Это так ты меня любишь?

Это даже не настоящая потасовка. Они слишком громко хохочут, слишком веселятся, чтобы драться – так, случайно задевают друг друга коленками или локтями.

\- Доброе утро, ребята.

Кухонька совсем невелика. Услышав отцовский голос, сдержанный, насмешливый, Сэм дергается и пинает одну из ножек стола, отчего все блюда звенят, а динова коробка «Raisin Bran» падает, и на них каскадом обрушиваются хлопья. Дин изрыгает проклятье и пытается выкарабкаться из-под Сэма, Сэм старается двигаться в обратном направлении и довольно чувствительно врезается головой в стол:  
\- Ай!

\- Похоже, я пропустил завтрак.

Дин встает сам, а Сэм берет протянутую руку отца, позволяя тому поднять его. Отец говорит дразнящим тоном, но Сэм всем равно чувствует себя по-глупому смущенным, покрываясь румянцем словно красным загаром.

\- Придурок просыпал хлопья, но остались яйца и еще какая-то фигня, - говорит Дин, направляясь к холодильнику. – Я могу по-быстрому сделать что-нибудь…

\- Нет, - Джон качает головой. Сэм думает, что тот, наверное, бегал – его футболка и толстовка в пятнах от пота и слегка забрызганы грязью, как будто Джон был в лесу. – Я не особо голоден.

Сэм идет за веником и совком, стоящими в углу, но замирает, когда Джон продолжает:  
\- На самом деле, я хотел поговорить с Сэмом.

Сэм видит, как Дин с отцом обмениваются взглядами, между ними на мгновение возникает странное напряжение, и Сэм не знает, чему его приписать. Он сразу вспоминает, что еще не сказал отцу о своей беременности, и думает, не сообщил ли ему Дин. А затем он удивляется, почему при одной только мысли о том, что отец узнает о беременности, его ладони потеют, а хлопья в желудке начинают бунтовать.

\- Ага, - говорит Дин медленно, все так же глядя на отца. – У меня все равно есть кое-какие дела в городе. Ты не против, Сэм? – он переводит пристальный взгляд с Джона на Сэма, и в этом взгляде все еще кроется какое-то послание, которое Сэм никак не в силах понять.

\- Ага, - Сэм повторяет ответ Дина, таким же медленным, колеблющимся, неуверенным тоном, он переводит взгляд с отца на брата и задается вопросом, что же он упускает. – С какой стати мне быть против?

Дин моргает и внезапно снова становится для Сэма раздражающим старшим братом, как обычно, словно и не было никакого странного момента:  
\- Да нет, ничего, - он нацеливается на плечо Сэма, но тот отклоняется и поднимает руки. Дин улыбается, раздражающе торжествуя. – Убери этот беспорядок, пока меня не будет. Принеси хоть какую-то пользу.

Сэм пытается поймать его, но лишь скользит пальцами по волосам, когда Дин прячется за отца, используя того в качестве живого щита. Уходя, старший посмеивается.

У отца слабая, терпеливая улыбка на лице, и на минуту создается впечатление, что все по-прежнему нормально, что последних семи лет жизни Сэма, хороших или плохих, не было, что они снова просто мальчишки Винчестера. Сэм знает, что он уже более-менее смирился с тем, как отец воспитывал их, но он не так часто скучает по своему прошлому, вспоминает о нем с какой-либо нежностью.

Однако это ощущение не длится долго, оно всегда быстро исчезает. Сэм чувствует, что неизбежная неловкость снова прокрадывается между ними. Он вздыхает:  
\- Так в чем дело, пап?

Он берется за веник и тащит его к себе. Хорошая отмазка, чтобы не смотреть в глаза отцу.

\- Ну, - Джон переступает с ноги на ногу на скрипящем полу, - я хотел поговорить с тобой вчера. Но все время находились какие-то дела, и я так и не нашел времени.

\- Да? – Сэм вспоминает возвращение домой, Джона, кипевшего негодованием после стычки с солдатами, и себя, оцепеневшего от открытия, что он действительно беременен. Ага. Ну да. Молчаливая была поездка. – О чем?

Он начинает подметать хлопья, пока отец не кладет руку ему на плечо и не говорит своим особым тоном:  
\- Сэм.

\- Я беременен, - мямлит Сэм, он просто хочет высказаться быстрее отца, хотя совсем не испытывает желания, чтобы у того возникло еще больше причин считать его уродцем. – Я… Я беременен, сэр. – Сэм готов поклясться, что прекрасно себя чувствует, но когда поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться со взглядом отца, он обнаруживает, что его бьет мелкая, но сильная дрожь. – У меня будет ребенок.

Они с Джоном близкие родственники, но они не близки (в любом случае, Дин куда ближе ему). Сэм не ожидал, что отец схватит его в объятия, и уж тем более не рассчитывал, что тот будет ворковать успокаивающе и гладить его круговыми движениями по спине.

Большинство его воспоминаний об утешении связаны с Дином, причем, как предполагает Сэм, неслучайно. Но он вспоминает и о том, как отец утешал его, правда, вспоминает на каком-то подсознательном уровне.

\- Ты все еще мой мальчик, - говорит ему Джон. – Мой сын. Все в порядке, Сэм. Мы пройдем через это.

Сэм выдыхает и пытается придти в себя. Он выпутывается из отцовских объятий, и Джон не задерживает его. Сэм нетвердо стоит на ногах, но чувствует огромную благодарность.

\- Извини, - он проводит рукой по волосам и отходит.

Джон вздыхает:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты извинялся, Сэм. Черт, это я должен извиниться.

Сэм оборачивается. Слишком быстро – ему приходится ухватиться за кухонную стойку, чтобы не упасть:  
\- Извиниться? За что?

Было время, когда Сэм мог поклясться, что отца – да и Дина тоже – заставить смутиться просто невозможно. Но то, что Джон демонстрирует сейчас, слишком уж похоже на смущение, он потирает шею и робко смотрит на сына:  
\- Послушай, Сэм, я знаю, что тебе это все далось нелегко. И я в курсе, что я отнюдь не облегчал задачу. Но это не из-за тебя, - Джон садится, и стул коротко стонет под ним, когда тот вытягивает ноги. – Я просто… Семья для меня все. И я нашел способ удержать нас вместе. Возможно, это было ошибкой. Возможно, я был неправ, думая, что мы можем справиться с этим… что я могу справиться с этим.

\- Ну… мы ведь справляемся с этим, правда? – Сэм пожимает плечами.

\- Я не ненавижу тебя, Сэм.

Сэм осторожно делает глубокий вдох:  
\- Я знаю.

\- Правда?

\- Да.

Ладонь Джона опускается на стол, заставляя посуду зазвенеть:  
\- Ну, хорошо. Все в порядке, - улыбается Джон. – Что ж, мы должны отпраздновать это! Сейчас, когда ты… - он неопределенно машет рукой в направлении живота Сэма, - может быть, все вернется в нормальное русло.

Сэм пинает пару хлопьев.

\- Ага, - соглашается он еле слышно. У него уже появилось желание каждые несколько минут прикасаться к животу, хотя он еще не может там ничего почувствовать. – В нормальное русло.


	18. Господин

Они должны были быть осторожными. Они должны были помнить, что нужно быть осторожными.

Или они должны были помнить, что нужно остановиться.

Дин уже кончил, а Сэм приближается к оргазму, полувозбужденный член Дина еще двигается в нем, пальцы обвивают член Сэма. Пяткой Сэм упирается в голень Дина, а другая нога обвивает лодыжку старшего брата, он выгибается назад, ближе к любовнику, и умоляет:  
\- Дин… Дин, давай, пожалуйста… бля, давай…

Правда в том, что Дину нужно было прислушиваться. Он должен был смотреть по сторонам.

Он просто слишком был увлечен всем этим, увлечен Сэмом, горячим, извивающимся в его объятиях. Увлечен податливостью кожи Сэма, биением его пульса между зубов Дина, мягким, стонущим подбадриванием:  
\- Да, да, да…

\- Сэм.

Он может чувствовать, что Сэм очень близок к оргазму, потому что его начинает трясти, речь превращается в несвязные слоги. Это он делает такое с Сэмом, он сам.

Ему требуется слишком много времени, чтобы услышать топот шагов в зале. Слишком много времени, чтобы сообразить, что это такое. Тогда же и Сэм слышит эти шаги, потому что он напрягается. И к тому времени, как рука отца дергает за ручку двери, они уже отрываются друг от друга и бросаются в разные стороны.

\- Парни, мне только что звонил Бобби…

Однозначно ясно, что здесь происходит. Вся комната пахнет сексом, потом, спермой. Дин обнажен, и Сэм обнажен – о чем тут гадать. Джон застывает в дверном проеме, и Дин видит, как глаза отца обшаривают его тело, Сэма, разворошенную кровать.

Джон закрывает глаза и поворачивается судорожным рывком.

Уходя.

Покидая их.

\- Отец! – Дин бросается за ним, миллион острокрылых эльфов мечется в его груди. – Отец!

Дин не замечает, как это случается – только что он бежал, а в следующее мгновение уже лежит на полу. Проходит еще пара секунд, прежде чем он ощущает удар в лицо, сокрушительно проходящий по челюсти, отдающийся в шею.

\- Отец! – голос Сэма выдает потрясение, и иногда Дин удивляется, правда ли они с Сэмом росли вместе. Сэм пробует обойти Дина, но тот выбрасывает руку, не пуская его. Старший брат глядит на младшего и качает головой: нет.

\- Сэм, не вмешивайся, это касается только меня и твоего брата.

\- Ты смеешься надо мной? – Сэм еще раз пытается освободиться от руки Дина. – Ты вообще понимаешь, что говоришь?

\- А ты чего ожидал? – Дин встает. Он думает, что шатающийся зуб сзади теперь шатается еще больше, но в остальном, когда первый шок проходит, он чувствует себя неплохо. Его голос как всегда самый тихий при их разборках, и, как обычно, ни Сэм, ни отец его не слышат. Держась между ними, он спрашивает громче:  
\- А чего ты ожидал, отец? А?

Джон тычет в него пальцем:  
\- Не смей.

Мотает головой. Слишком темно, чтобы различить выражение его глаз, но Дин думает, что так даже лучше.

\- Не смей искать оправдания.

\- А почему это он должен оправдываться?

\- Сэм! – Дин поворачивается к Сэму, отчаяние подпитывает в нем раздражение. – Дай мне… Пожалуйста. Дай мне просто поговорить с отцом.

Сэм поднимает руки:  
\- Да, конечно, почему нет! С чего это я вообще решил, что имею какое-то отношение к этой семье?

Дин вздрагивает, когда Сэм с грохотом захлопывает дверь спальни, но не сводит глаз с отца. Он как бы не думал, что Джон попытается причинить вред Сэму. Но.  
Это «но» как игла, проникает глубоко, однако он стоит на своем.

\- Я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось, Дин, - его отец дышит, как будто долго бежал, глубокими звериными всхлипами. – Я не хочу говорить об этом. Я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось.

Джон отворачивается, как будто разговор окончен.

\- Нет.

Его отец замирает, словно раздумывает, на шее дергаются жилы, затем он поворачивается к Дину:  
\- Что?

\- Я сказал «нет».

\- Дин.

\- Я сказал «нет», отец. Это не тебе решать, - ему не верится, как спокойно он это говорит, учитывая то, что он готов сблевать.

\- Хрена с два не мне!

\- Это касается только меня и Сэма.

\- Я не буду обсуждать это с тобой, Дин.

\- Нет, - соглашается Дин, - не будешь. Потому что здесь нечего обсуждать. Я и Сэм… Иисусе, отец. А как ты думал, к чему это все приведет?

\- Только не к этому. Я думал, что ты просто делаешь свою чертову работу, сынок.

Дин поджимает губы:  
\- Так и есть.

Несмотря на уверенную речь, позыв к рвоте у Дина усиливается, ноги начинают болезненно трястись. Никто не издает ни звука, слышно только их дыхание, да у Дина отдается в ушах сердце, выстукивающее румбу.

Затем следует тихое:  
\- Я не могу… Я не смогу из-за этого быть здесь, Дин. Я… Я не смогу наблюдать, как вы это делаете.

В горле Дина так сухо, что он едва может говорить:  
\- Да… ну что ж. Мы никого тут насильно не держим.

\- Дин… не делай этого, - это уже мольба, ее Дин не может спутать ни с чем другим. Его немыслимо терзает от того, что он слышит, как отец просит – умоляет его о чем-то. Тем более, что этого он не сможет и не будет делать.

\- Он моя семья. Семья в первую очередь, - хрипло говорит Дин онемевшими губами. – Ты сам научил меня этому.

Джон словно задыхается:  
\- Он твой брат.

Дин сжимает кулаки:  
\- Который вынашивает моего ребенка. Думаю, что некоторое время назад мы уже отказались от высокоморальных принципов, - он сползает по стене, но готов вскочить в любую секунду. – Просто уйди, отец. У меня и Сэма… у нас все было нормально, когда ты уезжал. И дальше все будет прекрасно.

Джон даже не произносит больше ни слова, просто машет рукой и уходит. На этот раз Дин его отпускает.

Дин долгое время стоит так, прислонившись к одной стене, рукой опираясь на другую. Он вообще ни о чем не думает.

Через какое-то время дверь открывается. Он чувствует, что Сэм стоит здесь, чувствует его тепло, совсем рядом, и не может из себя выдавить ни единого гребаного слова.

\- Он ушел?

Ну что ж, на этот вопрос ответить легко:  
\- Да.

Сэм расстроенно вздыхает, слышится шорох, с которым его рука зарывается в волосы, проводит по лицу:  
\- И надолго на этот раз? Все опять закончится тем, что нам придется его искать?

Дин поднимает голову и просто смотрит на него, удивляясь, как умница Сэм может быть таким тупым:  
\- Он не вернется, Сэм. Он ушел.

\- Вот дерьмо, - на сей раз голос Сэма звучит уныло, злости в нем почти не остается. – Я… Ты нормально к этому относишься?

«Нет, не нормально!» – рычит Дин… но только в своей голове. Потому что он уже сделал свой выбор, и Сэм нуждается в нем. Нуждается больше, чем когда-либо раньше. И это должно для него что-то значить. Иначе… зачем тогда все это?

\- Ага. Просто замечательно.

Сэм втягивает воздух через зубы:  
\- Я все еще зол, Дин. Не думай, что я уже отошел.

Дин фыркает:  
\- Ага, Сэм, понимаю. Я просто…

Он не рассчитывал, что Сэм его обнимет. Первым его побуждением было уйти от нападения, вторым – оттолкнуть. Он не знает, хочет ли он этого.

Не знает, хочет ли он этого.

\- Отправляйся в постель, Сэм.

Объятие Сэма становится крепче:  
\- Пойдем со мной.

И рука Дина падает:  
\- Хорошо, конечно.


	19. Монстр

Уход отца разбил Дина, как старую чашку.

Конечно, он этого не показывает – если только нет улик, выдающих его, - оставаясь абсолютно уверенным в собственной непроницаемости. Большую часть времени Сэм позволяет ему считать себя непробиваемым, потому что Дину нужны те немногие иллюзии, которые у него остались.

Сэму кажется, что он ждал этого. Хотя даже в своих самых отвязных мечтах он не представлял себе, что Дин будет защищать их сексуальную связь, что он пойдет против прямого приказа отца, он не ожидал этого… Но он ожидал отъезда Джона. И он ожидал некрасивого, молчаливого горя Дина.

Но не думал, что сам будет горевать.

***

Этот стул ненадежный, и Сэм не любит доверять ему свой вес, особенно сейчас. Но в доме остается не так много мест, где его вещи, особенно медицинские принадлежности, находятся в безопасности от посягательств брата и его отрицания понятия «личное пространство».

Сэм понимает, что ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы остановить попытки Дина все время защищать его. Или, скорее, нет – он борется за независимость изо всех сил, хотя бы просто из принципа, но уже смирился с тем фактом, что Дин так устроен и Сэму его не остановить. Они будут бороться за свои убеждения до конца жизни, не уступая друг другу ни на йоту.

Но это…

Сэм ненавидит ощущение, что он недооценивает Дина.

Опять.

Сэм не знает, с чего начинать жить со всем этим или с Дином. Он все еще не вполне свыкся с мыслью, что ему нравится, когда его трахает собственный брат. Что ему нравится просыпаться и спать вместе, да и просто жить бок о бок (словно пара). Но особенно его напрягает то, что Дин может – только может – тоже его желать.

***

Ему не хватает отца.

Немного странно признаваться в этом, еще более странно ощущать это, с другой стороны, кажется, всю жизнь ему так или иначе не хватало отца…

(Где папа, Дин?)

…не хватает отца, которого он хотел иметь, папу, каким он его хотел видеть, - таким, как он надеялся, должен был быть Джон. А потом, уже после Макса Миллера, не хватает человека, который – как и сам Сэм – потерял любовь всей своей жизни, но продолжил жить, чтобы построить на ее обломках что-то более значимое. Человека, который спас их единственным способом, который знал, хотя это и стоило ему жизни. Человека, который пережил боль, которая, как казалось в тот момент, могла искалечить Сэма на всю жизнь. Не хватает человека, которого он едва знает, того, который бы умер, чтобы спасти своего сына.

Сейчас все по-другому.

Сэм сомневается, что их отношения с Джоном когда-нибудь станут проще. Особенно сейчас. Они слишком разные, слишком похожие, слишком упрямые. Но в это странное, мирное время, когда они жили вместе, он узнал отца, как один взрослый человек другого взрослого человека. Он мог задавать вопросы, и от него не отмахивались. Он мог говорить с ним, и отец его слушал.

Но теперь с этим покончено.

***

Пальцы Сэма бережно пробегают по потрескавшемуся дереву балки, пока не натыкаются на зашелестевшую бумагу. Уголки уже начали сворачиваться от сырости, страницы стали ломкими.

Только через два дня после отъезда их отца Пол Муди нашел для Дина очередную работу в гараже. Сэм испытал облегчение. Когда они думали, что Джон мертв (а не просто стал демонским сосудом), Дин перестал трахаться на беспрецедентно большой срок. Но когда отец просто уехал, Дин отреагировал на это тем, что за эти два дня трахнул Сэма больше раз, чем за все предыдущие месяцы.

Не то чтобы Сэм жаловался, несмотря на голос в своей голове, который постоянно кричит: «Опомнись! Ты же не собираешься влюбиться в своего брата по уши!» Но он устал, чувствителен после такого количества секса, и в его голове бродит слишком много мыслей, которые он не имеет возможности обдумать.

В основном, Сэм держит всю свою медицинскую тряхомудию в одном месте. Он не знает другой причины, почему прячет ее, кроме того, что не хочет, чтобы Дин или Джон знали о феромонах. Пока еще рано.

***

Он пытался позвонить Джону на следующий день после его ухода. Он не был готов как следует к разговору, не припас нужных слов, только панический набор из «он не виноват, это все я, мне жаль, не надо ненавидеть его/меня».

Ко всему прочему, он до сих пор зол. И в то же время он не хочет, чтобы его отец снова исчез. Он не хочет гадать, куда тот поехал, что с ним случилось, жив ли он. Опять.  
В конце концов, это не имеет значения. Джон не отвечает на звонок, и Сэм не может думать о том, что можно сказать отцу на автоответчик. Все равно никакие слова уже не сделают ситуацию лучше. Благоприятной. Более приемлемой.

Джон не отвечает ни через шесть часов, ни еще через шесть часов…

Он так и не берет трубку.

***

Брачное поведение.

Следует еще раз подчеркнуть, что о мужской беременности известно очень мало. Впрочем, из того, что известно, - это по большей части недоказанная теория и анекдотичные «свидетельства» очевидцев». Что мы точно знаем, - так это то, что Производители практически все время источают феромоны в небольших количествах.  
Феромоны – это секреции тела, которые влияют на поведение – или даже меняют его, обычно они действуют как отпугивающее или наоборот привлекающее средство. Феромоны, вырабатываемые Производителями, по своей природе приманивают.

Наше чувство обоняния – способность воспринимать запахи – самое сильное из всех чувств. Нас постоянно атакуют ароматы, слишком тонкие для нашего восприятия, действующие на наше подсознание. Среди них и феромоны. Однако их еле заметные сигналы человеческий мозг воспринимает строго индивидуально.

В случае с Производителями, эффект от феромонов чаще всего бывает двух видов. В некоторых мужчинах феромоны вызывают сильную агрессивную реакцию, которая может привести – а может и не привести – к насилию в отношении Производителя. Важно постоянно быть осторожным в отношении своего окружения и уведомлять опекуна, если вы считает, что вы или он в опасности. Более того, если вы думаете, что можете спровоцировать агрессию у местных мужчин, важно немедленно покинуть данную территорию, чтобы реакция на феромоны прошла.

Сэм ненавидит это. Ненавидит. Даже восхищение тем, что внутри него растет нечто живое, не перекрывает гневное возмущение, живущее в каждой клеточке его тела. Он ненавидит этот бюрократизм, документы, которые необходимо заполнить в четырех экземплярах, бесчеловечность, скрывающуюся в цифрах, тупой правительственный сленг. Он ненавидит снисходительность, то, как с ним сюсюкают, как будто он слишком глуп для них, как будто его IQ резко упал в тот момент, когда у него обнаружили матку. Он ненавидит болезненную суетливую навязчивость этих инструкций. Но больше всего он ненавидит то, что он спас этот мир, а мир в благодарность сделал его рабом.

Вторая реакция на феромоны, выделяемые Производителем, - то, что мы называем «супружеской реакцией». Мужчины под влиянием феромонов имеют тенденцию демонстрировать намерение защищать и заботиться о Производителях и их потомстве.

На самом деле, это собственничество немного похоже на агрессивную реакцию мужчин – первую, но тут оно выражается в припадках ревности, появлении сексуальной активности, резко увеличившейся сексуальной активности, желании постоянных тактильных ощущений (прикосновений, сексуальных или несексуальных), чрезмерной заботливости (возросшей агрессии по отношению к другим – чужим – мужчинам). Мужчины могут быть необычайно внимательными и/или нежными.

Заботливость обычно распространяется и на потомство Производителя. Мужские пары обычно становятся превосходными родителями.

Одной из опасностей брачного поведения между Производителем и его опекуном является существенное увеличение выделяемых феромонов. Неясно, что делает некоторых Производителей более склонными к брачному поведению и выбросу феромонов, однако замечено, что у пар, успешно производящих детей на свет, значительно повышен уровень феромонов. Предполагается, что выделение феромонов и способность к деторождению прямо взаимосвязаны.

***

Прости меня, Дин. Мне так жаль.

***

\- Погоди, - когда Дин расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах Сэма и дергает собачку молнии вниз, нервозность в Сэме срабатывает на полную катушку. Сэм вынимает пачку бумаг из-под диванных подушек – сейчас они еще больше сморщились от сырости и помялись, чем за время пребывания на балке. – Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал это.

Дин яростно срывает джинсы и трусы Сэма с его задницы, стаскивая их вниз по бедрам и толкая брата. Тот стукается затылком об изголовье кушетки, впрочем, ему не особо и больно.

\- Что, прямо сейчас?

Раздражение на лице Дина борется с удивлением, с желанием сказать «о Боже, Сэмми, ты ненормальный придурок». Сэм отлично распознает эти чувства, и ему хочется забрать свои слова обратно, сказать: «Нет, Дин, мы можем разобраться со всем этим позже». Например… после того, как ты отсосешь мне». Сэм понимает, что мог бы выбрать время и получше. Но тогда он не был бы самим собой. Можно обмануть весь мир, но только не свою семью. Поэтому он просто кивает.

Дин закатывает глаза и берет состеплеренные листы одной рукой, пальцами другой продолжая рассеянно поглаживать бедро Сэма.

\- Феромоны? – спрашивает он пару секунд спустя, подняв брови. – Ты, бля, издеваешься надо мной? – он бросает брошюру на кушетку.

\- Дин… - Сэм делает глубокий вдох, хотя у него стоит ком в горле, его внимание разрывается между тем, как легко и лениво рука Дина скользит по его коже, и разговором, который он пытается начать. – Давай не будем… Мы можем не шутить об этом? Это серьезно, ладно? Это правда.

\- Сэм, - Дин вздыхает, садясь на корточки. Он ласкает бедро Сэма, затем его пальцы скользят на колено брата. – С каких пор мы стали воспринимать эту медицинскую белиберду как Священное писание?

\- Я не считаю ее Священным писанием, - настойчиво говорит Сэм. – Но это… это все так и есть. Я знаю. Я… вот почему мужики тянутся ко мне, как тогда, в Миссуле…

\- Те мужики были подонками, - усмехается Дин. – Им не нужен был повод, чтобы сунуть свой хер куда не надо, - Сэм вздрагивает, и Дин стискивает его коленку. – Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Сэм смотрит Дину в глаза:  
\- Что бы ты сделал, если бы я попросил тебя уйти, оставить меня? Если бы я попросил тебя отправиться за отцом, вернуться к охоте и просто… оставить меня здесь?

\- Я бы сказал, что ты вконец растерял свой скудный умишко, и если ты присел на наркоту, то мое колено познакомится с твоей задницей, так что тебе мало не покажется.

Сэм роняет голову на кушетку:  
\- Дин, я серьезно.

\- Сэм, - тон голоса Дина заставляет его поднять голову и посмотреть на брата сквозь ресницы. Выражение лица Дина больше ни поддразнивающее, ни саркастичное, у него вид опустошенного, загнанного в ловушку человека, которого силой заставляют (Боже, сохрани!) быть искренним. – Послушай, парень. Всю свою жизнь я занимался только одним делом. Одним.

Сэм кривится, он ненавидит, когда ему об этом напоминают:  
\- Ага, Дин, я знаю.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, если ты думаешь, что я только… Я даже не знаю, чувак! О чем мы тут, черт подери, вообще говорим? Ты что, действительно думаешь, что какая-то… волшебная пыльца снесла мне крышу?

\- Феромоны, - поправляет Сэм, не в силах промолчать, даже сейчас. – И… Я не знаю, я просто…

\- Ты совсем не «просто». Ты слишком, бля, много думаешь, - Дин кладет обе руки на сэмовы бедра, и это напоминает Сэму, что он наполовину обнажен. – Я забочусь о тебе. Это все, чем я занимаюсь, все, в чем я преуспел.

\- Нет, не все…

Дин качает головой:  
\- Не надо пытаться меня ободрить, Сэм. Меня устраивает, кто я и чем занимаюсь.

\- Чем мы занимаемся?

Дин слегка наклоняет голову, и его уши становятся пунцовыми:  
\- Ну да, я считаю, что это касается только нас двоих, - говорит он тихо. – Если ты захочешь прекратить, тебе достаточно просто сказать об этом.

Несмотря на все это, Сэму нелегко покачать головой и пробормотать:  
\- Нет… это не так…

\- Я имею в виду… - Дин усмехается нерешительно, поддразнивая, уговаривая, - дай мне решать за себя, чувак. Я не… Это не из-за того, как ты пахнешь, ясно? – Дин глубоко вздыхает, но в конце издает скрипучий звук, говорящий о том, что он расстроен. – Ты – моя семья. - Он слегка трясет Сэма, прежде чем резко запустить ему руки под рубашку. Сэм не особо боится щекотки – иначе он бы он не смог прожить с Дином столько времени. Но сейчас, когда руки Дина гладят его по животу, он вздрагивает. – Это наша семья. Я буду заботиться о тебе. Я буду заботиться о нас. Просто разреши мне.

\- А что насчет отца?

Дин качает головой:  
\- Я не могу волноваться об отце, - Сэм смотрит на старшего брата. Уши у того краснеют еще больше, но он снова качает головой. – Я не могу. И отец предпочел бы это. Если бы он был здесь.

Сэм смеется, хотя смех больше вызван ужасом.

\- Я не думаю, что отец хотел бы для нас хоть чего-то подобного.

Дин закатывает глаза и фыркает, большими пальцами мягко рисуя круги на животе Сэма:  
\- Слушай, так ты хочешь, чтоб твой член пососали, или как?

\- Ну, - Сэм специально растягивает слова, раздвигая шире ноги, - раз уж ты все равно там внизу…

 

***

Потом, когда брат засыпает, и Сэм уже готов отрубиться, он думает:  
«Спасибо, Дин. Спасибо, что не бросаешь меня».

Дин сопит, перекатывается на спину и начинает храпеть.


	20. Музыка

1\. Верь глазам своим

Дин всегда наблюдал за Сэмом. Просто сейчас он делает это немного по-другому.

Сейчас Сэм по большей части спит на спине. Он запихивает руки в штаны или трусы, если ложится спать одетым. Если нет, тогда его руки ложатся на дорожку волос, убегающую вниз от пупка. За пару минут до пробуждения Сэм поворачивается на бок, так что Дин не думает, что братишка знает о том, что проделывает во сне. И Дин не собирается просвещать младшего по этому поводу, особенно потому что придется признаться в таких сантиментах, что он наблюдает за спящим Сэмом. Ведь Сэм раздует из этого большое дело, а оно вовсе не такое большое.

Как только талия Сэма начала полнеть, Дин пошел и купил ему новые джинсы, но упрямец не стал их носить. Он рассекает в старых мешковатых трениках или баскетбольных трусах и в рубашках, куда можно было засунуть всех трех Винчестеров сразу, если бы они только согласились на это отвратное дело. Не то, чтобы эта одежда сильно уж отличалась от той, которую Сэм носил раньше. Но теперь чаще, чем прежде, у Дина возникает чувство, что Сэм пытается исчезнуть в этой своей одежде, хочет казаться маленьким – что является просто гребаным абсурдом.

Но только когда Сэм спит, только когда он лежит вот так, бессознательно обхватывая, словно укладывая в колыбель из рук, растущую выпуклость на своем животе, только тогда Дин по-настоящему начинает верить в то, что там внутри растет человечек.

2\. А роза пахнет розой…

\- Фу! Господи, от тебя воняет! – Сэм пихает Дина обратно на матрас.

\- Я только что принял душ! – Дин на всякий случай принюхивается, вдруг он чего-то пропустил, но все равно он глубоко оскорблен замечанием.

Сэм морщит нос:  
\- Я знаю. Я различаю запахи. Чем это ты пахнешь?

\- Это «Irish Spring». Наше обычное мыло! – но он убеждает в этом уже спину Сэма, перекрикивая противный звук блевания. Дин снова шлепается на матрас и закрывает глаза рукой. На прошлой неделе это был стиральный порошок. Дину пришлось купить пять различных марок порошка, прежде чем он нашел тот, который ничем не благоухал и не заставлял нежный желудок Сэма бунтовать. – Ты в порядке?

Сэма рвёт, этот звук заставляет что-то перевернуться в животе Дина:  
\- Да, у меня все охуительно.

Когда Дин поднимает голову, Сэм сидит рядом с унитазом, положив голову на руку, обнимающую стульчак. Когда у Сэма началась вся эта фигня с тошнотой, Дин поставил в туалете ночник. На фоне его розового свечения слабо вырисовывается силуэт Сэма, и Дин может видеть, как округлился его живот.

Сэм не выглядит беременным. Или, может быть, мозг Дина все еще не может как следует свыкнуться с этой идеей. Больше похоже на то, что у Сэм просто набрал вес, и у него выросло брюхо. Как обычно, Дину очень трудно представить внутри него ребенка.

Дин вздыхает:  
\- Когда ты выйдешь оттуда, я попробую… отмыться от этого запаха.

Его не особо прельщает эта перспектива. Когда он принимал душ в первый раз, горячая вода почти кончилась, и ей стопудово не нагреться за такой короткий промежуток времени.

\- Я могу спать на другой кровати или что-то типа этого, - говорит Сэм слабым, безликим голосом.

\- Нет, - немедленно накладывает «вето» Дин, перекатываясь к краю кровати и садясь. Он надеется, что простыни не впитали запах до такой степени, чтобы раздражать Сэма. Ему совершенно не хотелось менять постельное белье посреди ночи после ледяного душа.

Сэм отхаркивается и сплевывает:  
\- Я все равно всю ночь буду бегать туда-сюда.

Горечь в голосе Сэма вызвана не только рвотой, и Дин встает со скрипучего матраса, его раздражает собственная беспомощность. «Нет», - повторяет он. Ему хочется дотронуться до брата, но он практически уверен в том, что прикосновение вызовет только новую серию сухих спазмов. Поэтому вместо этого он перешагивает через страусиные ноги Сэма, заходит ему за спину и берет с раковины пустой стакан. Наливает холодной воды, добавляет щепотку соли из стоящей рядом солонки, небрежно встряхивает стакан и протягивает Сэму.

\- Спасибо.

Дин ворчит в ответ, спускает свои все еще влажные трусы и забирается под душ. Он уже думает о завтрашнем дне и о том, сколько мыла ему придется купить.

3\. Локоть к локтю, плечом к плечу

\- Так нормально? - Сэм что-то уклончиво бормочет и не смотрит Дину в глаза. Дин вздыхает про себя и гадает, когда он стал таким гребаным подкаблучником или когда они оба превратились в долбаных девиц. Наверное, в то самое время, когда Сэм отхватил себе матку, думает он и все равно толкается внутрь: - Сэм?

\- Я не знаю, - придушенно отвечает Сэм. Его бедра трепещут напротив диновых так, словно он не знает – сомкнуть их или нет. – Я… Они болят.

Дин задумчиво проводит пальцем по ареолу соска брата еще раз, сосок горячий, напряженный и слегка набухший. Сэм издает беспомощный звук, который отзывается прямо в члене Дина и покрывает мурашками кожу:  
\- Мне вообще к ним не прикасаться?

В отличие от растущего живота, мышцы груди Сэма не превратились внезапно в молочные железы (а Дин не был на сто процентов уверен, что бы он чувствовал по этому поводу, ведь это, сами знаете, сиськи), но они определенно набухли и изменились. Если хотите знать, стали больше похожи на торс Вина Дизеля.

Еще одно невнятное бормотание, на этот раз раздраженное. Но при этом Сэм все еще возбужден, его бедра дрожат у плеч Дина, побуждая того к фрикциям:  
\- Я этого не говорил.

На этот раз Дин проводит пальцем только вокруг ареолы соска, слегка задевая его ногтем. У Сэма перехватывает дыхание, и он толкается навстречу сильнее. Дин наблюдает, как кожа Сэма покрывается мурашками, с улыбкой, которую прячет в животе брата.

\- Не надо, - а вот этот резкий тон Сэма уже ни с чем не спутаешь. Дин поднимает голову, позволяя удивлению показаться на лице. Смущение вспыхивает на лице Сэма, словно зарево. – Я не… Не трогай мой живот, ладно?

\- Я причиню вред ребенку? – Дин никогда не думал над этим, поэтому сейчас торопливо поднимается на локтях. – Не ребенку ведь, нет? Например… Я же не сделал пюре из его лица или что-то типа этого? Господи, Сэм, почему ты мне ничего об этом не рассказываешь?

Сэм хватает Дина за руку прежде, чем тот успевает отпрянуть:  
\- Нет, - его лицо приобретает классическое стервозное выражение. – Ты не травмируешь ребенка. – Сэм закатывает глаза, затем резко переводит взгляд в сторону, как будто это должно быть хорошо известно Дину. – Просто. Не надо. Не трогай живот, хорошо?

Дин даже не может видеть глаз Сэма, тот смежил ресницы, но его застывшее тело и кирпичный румянец на лице говорят все, что Дину нужно было услышать. Проблема в том, что у него нет ни малейшей долбаной идеи о том, как сделать Сэму хорошо.

Секс… Это просто секс. Дин всегда был хорош в сексе. Секс похож на охоту, это физическое удовольствие, честное, без всякой фигни.

А вот все происходящее – это полная фигня. Та фигня, в которую Сэм любит вляпываться, а Дин избегает изо всех сил.

Он не ожидал ничего подобного. Ну, это типа понятно. Но дело не только в этом. Дин никогда не думал, что ему придется заботиться о человеке, носящем его ребенка. Он никогда не думал, что проживет достаточно долго, чтобы заиметь ребенка, разве что случится катастрофа и порвется презерватив, вдобавок большинство девчонок, которых он трахал, вообще не знали его настоящего имени, так что волноваться ему было совершенно не о чем.

Но это Сэм.

Дин выпрямляется:  
\- Ты стыдишься плода нашей любви, Сэмюэль Винчестер? – вопрошает он с глубоким подозрением в голосе. Сэм широко открывает глаза и моргает, выражение на его лице бесценно. – Потому что, похоже, я сейчас зарыдаю, - он сопит и утирает воображаемые слезы. – Раз ты не так восторженно относишься к рождению ребенка, который воплотит в себе нашу Единственную. Настоящую. Любовь… – Дин закрывает лицо ладонями и громко всхлипывает.

Сэм фыркает, а затем хихикает, толкая Дина ногой в плечо. Дин пошатывается, отнимая ладони от лица, чтобы продемонстрировать широкую улыбку.

\- Сучка, - говорит Сэм, вдавливая пальцы ног в кожу Дина.

Дин берет ногу Сэма и отводит ее в сторону, снова широко раздвигая его бедра. Он медленно и задумчиво скользит подушечкой большого пальца по внутренней стороне бедра Сэма, глядя, как брат лежит распростертый перед ним. Это странно. Дин не думает, что когда-нибудь это перестанет для него казаться странным. Но и хорошее в этом тоже есть.

\- Все еще хочешь трахаться? – он наклоняется и скользит губами и кончиком носа вокруг основания члена брата, он трется щетиной о жесткие волосы, щека чувствует тепло кожи Сэма. Он слышит резкий выдох Сэма, ощущает , как тот выгибается и ловит себя рукой. Другой рукой Сэм скользит по плечу Дина, запутывается в его волосах, а когда Дин открывает глаза и слегка приподнимается, чтобы взглянуть на тело брата, то видит, как тот смотрит на него остекленевшим взглядом, с открытым ртом, покрасневший и возбужденный до крайности. Кожа Сэма пышет жаром, который впитывается в Дина.

Дин улыбается. С этим все просто.

Кажется, целая жизнь прошла с той поры, как Сэм сказал ему, что отношения между ними, в их семье никогда не будут прежними. Ему тяжело было это услышать. Но здесь и сейчас, когда он мягко скользит руками по выпуклости живота Сэма и чувствует, как тот сначала напрягается, а потом расслабляется, Дин впервые понимает, что слово «измениться» не всегда эквивалентно выражению «стать хуже некуда».

Это моя семья, снова напоминает себе он.

4\. Но придет день, когда наши сердца будут биться в унисон

\- Мистер Винчестер?

Дин цепенеет и отворачивается от окна, откуда видно, как «Импала» поджаривается на шоссе, масляно блестя на солнце. Нет, он не забыл, что секретарь здесь. На этот раз за стойкой регистратуры стоит Уитлоу, который кажется слишком мягким и пухленьким для военного, но только до тех пор, пока форма не натягивается на бедре, на бицепсе или даже на животе, и тогда ты понимаешь, что под этой плотью скрываются стальные мускулы. Однако и Уитлоу, и двое других регистраторов, которые посменно дежурят в головном офисе Центра – Бэннейкер и Спиннэйк, словно заключили молчаливое соглашение – игнорировать Дина, когда тот шатается из стороны в сторону, ожидая, пока Сэм освободится. И Дина вполне устраивает этот игнор, потому что здесь он каждую секунду чувствует что-то типа зуда под кожей.

\- Ну? – в его голосе читается злость, Дин пытается убедить себя, что это просто жесткость, но он на самом деле зол. Признавая это, он словно выпускает чувства из груди на волю, и те вытекают как раскаленная дымящаяся лава.

Так происходит каждый раз, когда он – они – приходят сюда. Его эмоции спрятаны глубоко внутри, потому что Дин не может позволить себе все похерить. Дин заставляет себя собраться и запихнуть свои чувства обратно, он ни за что не провалит все к чертям только из-за того, что Уит-лох слегка его напугал.

«Много болтаешь, Дин, - думает он. - Соберись и возьми себя в руки. Прямо сейчас, бля».

\- Вас просят пройти в смотровую, - говорит Уитлоу, как всегда невыразительным тоном.

\- Меня что? – ему никогда не позволяли присутствовать при осмотре Сэма. Учитывая то, что, по всей вероятности, там проделывали с Сэмом – и то, что он чувствовал, если такое делали с ним – Дин начинает колебаться:  
\- С Сэмом все в порядке? Что-то не так?

\- Мне это не известно, - Уитлоу распахивает дверь, чтобы пропустить Дина внутрь. – Вас просто просят пройти в смотровую. Третий кабинет.

Дин позволяет себе вольность – показывает средний палец Уитлоу, когда дверь за ним закрывается.

В кабинете он первым делом смотрит на Сэма. Сэм с доктором рассматривают один из медицинских пыточных приборов, которыми напичкан кабинет, но когда Дин открывает дверь, Сэм переводит взгляд на него. Дин не знает, как описать взгляд Сэма, но сейчас его глаза такие сияющие, наполненные жизнью – с такими глазами он говорит о какой-нибудь небольшой ошибке при переводе демонологических книг древних этрусков или любом другом сверхъестественном дерьме. Дин уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз у Сэма было такое выражение на лице, такой взгляд.

Прибор издает шум – быстрый, шипящий, посвистывающий. Дин переводит взгляд с него на брата и доктора:  
\- Это что? Оно так и должно звучать? Что-то не так, да?

Он смотрит искоса на экран, но для него изображение на нем выглядит как помехи в цветной видеоигре.  
\- Это плохо?

Подол рубашки Сэма задран до подмышек – и это глупейший вид – а доктор елозит по блестящему животу Сэма каким-то роликом. Сэм улыбается и тянется к Дину, который подходит к нему. Сэм хватает руку Дина и, прежде чем тот успевает возразить против таких интимных прикосновений, особенно перед врачом, прижимает его пальцы к своему животу. Дин не чувствует ничего нового, живот такой же, как и раньше, как прошлой ночью. Но Сэм шепчет:  
\- Это сердцебиение, - и все меняется. Полностью меняется.

Все меняется.

5\. Слаще, чем пчелиный нектар

Они отъезжают на 30 миль от центра, остается еще 50 миль до дома, когда Дин резко выворачивает руль в сторону, выезжая на обочину.

\- Господи, Дин! – Сэм упирается в дверь и в приборную панель, но все равно валится набок, почти падая на брата. – Ебанулся, чувак? Предупреждать надо!

Но Дин не мог предупредить Сэма, потому что сам не мог понять, что это ему взбрело в голову. Дин выруливает дальше в парк, затем прижимает Сэма к двери. Его руки пробираются под рубашку брата, чтобы обхватить горячую выпуклость, где живет их ребенок, а рот накрывает рот Сэма, заставляя его раскрыться, повиноваться.

«Малыш, - думает он. - Малыш, малыш, малыш»…


	21. Магия

\- Дин, я хочу этого ребенка.

Дин поднимает взгляд от валяющихся в беспорядке деревянных деталей. Его глаза расширяются, рот изгибается:  
\- Ну… да, Сэм. Наверное, для этого я сейчас собираю эту кроватку.

\- Нет, - Сэм ковыряет пол ногой, это своего рода попытка отвлечься, чтобы не обхватить руками живот. Он все время трогает себя – то есть, трогает ребенка. Его немного смущает, что он не в состоянии себя контролировать, но в то же время он чувствует себя более спокойно, более уверенно в том, что ребенок действительно существует, когда прикасается к нему. – Я имею в виду… - Сэм пытается уловить ускользающую суть того, что он хочет выразить. Он не планировал этот разговор. Он не приготовил никаких речей, он только почувствовал странную необходимость в немедленном разговоре, увидев Дина сидящим на полу второй спальни, с разбросанными вокруг деталями кроватки. – Я хочу этого ребенка. Я… Не потому, что меня заставили – нас заставили – ее завести, а потому что она моя.

Ну вот, опять. Он не замечает, что его пальцы снова обхватывают живот снизу, поддерживая его. Конечно, его поясница ноет с прошлой ночи, так что он может списать все на эту боль.

Дин все еще ничего не понимает, только смотрит на него, и Сэм чувствует, как жар проходит сквозь него словно океанская волна. «Ну… да», - повторяет Дин медленно. Он вытирает руки об джинсы и поднимается. Сэм узнает тон голоса Дина и его позу – он встает боком, опустив плечи. Так он стоит и говорит, когда думает, что должен «успокоить» Сэма, но не совсем представляет себе, как это сделать. Сэм узнает – и в нем растет раздражение, заставляющее его, будто раскаленная игла, сжать руки в кулаки.

Все становится только хуже, когда Дин поднимает брови и спрашивает:  
\- О чем мы вообще разговариваем?

Сэм чувствует, как его левый глаз начинает сильно и болезненно дергаться, дышать становиться труднее, чем обычно:  
\- Ты не дурак, Дин! Я не должен тебе объяснять все, как пятилетнему ребенку!

Где-то в подсознании – где нет раздражения – Сэм признает, что он сам не уверен в том, что имеет в виду, что пытается сказать. Но от этого Дин бесит его не меньше, ведь тот использует на нем те же обычные тупые приемчики, которые приберегает для каждой шлюхи, которую трахал.

«А их был целый легион, - думает он, и нестерпимый жар переполняет его грудь, пока его не охватывает желание садануть кулаком об стену. - Клуб любовников Дина Винчестера не является закрытым, Сэмми».

\- Нет, я не глупый, - соглашается Дин, его голос обманчиво мягок, на самом деле он тверже любого ножа из их коллекции, - но я и не долбаный экстрасенс. Конечно, мы оставляем ребенка, Сэм, я не помню, чтобы мы даже заводили разговор о другом варианте, и я отрежу яйца любому, кто попытается… - Дин останавливается, его брови делают странное движение, которое Сэм не может расшифровать. – Ты сказал «ее»?

Сэм закатывает глаза, раздражение в нем борется с чувством вины, что он так и не сообщил ничего Дину.

\- Они сказали тебе? – Дин запинается и делает шаг к брату, его рука делает еле заметное движение вперед, как будто он хочет дотронуться до живота Сэма. Тот напрягается и отступает к двери, не осознавая этого. Пульсация в глазу распространяется вниз, к напряженной шее и отдается тупой болью в пояснице, как будто завершается полный круг. – Они уже могут сказать?

\- Да, - все тело Сэма еще болит от сдерживаемых эмоций, но ему уже трудно злиться, глядя на открытое лицо Дина, полное энтузиазма. Тот не прикасается к его животу, вместо этого пальцы треплют Сэма по боку, а затем перемещаются на поясницу – как раз туда, где болит.

Если Сэм постоянно трогает себя, то Дин постоянно прикасается к Сэму, словно тот – счастливая кроличья лапка или какой божок. Иногда это утомляет, иногда нет, а иногда – вот как сейчас – Сэм просто льнет к брату, и напряжение в его груди изливается знакомой, безграничной и голодной тьмой.

\- Девочка? – уточняет Дин. – Точно? Наверняка?

\- Ага.

Это нечестно. Нечестно, что, несмотря на беременность, он все еще остается парнем и слишком часто думает членом. Нечестно, что он все еще слишком зол, но Дин обращается с ним так, как надо, трогает его так, как надо, и у него на уме уже одни гормоны и похоть. Это нечестно, что Дин может такое делать с ним, низвести его до этого.

\- Девочка, - мягко говорит потрясенный Дин.

\- Наши непосредственные хозяева будут удовлетворены, - закатывает глаза Сэм и пробует отодвинуться. Но он даже себя не обманет этим тоном, и рука Дина только крепче сжимается как раз там, где у Сэма болит больше всего. В результате того почти моментально трясет в «о-боже-мой-облегчении», колени чуть ли не подгибаются. – Ничего особенного.

\- Лжец, - и на своих губах Сэм сначала чувствует легкое дыхание Дина, а затем уже и губы брата – сухие, потрескавшиеся, но мягкие.

\- Дин… - Сэм запрокидывает голову, уклоняясь от поцелуя. Хотя он не хотел, чтобы Дин трогал его живот, он прижимает к нему руку брата. – Я действительно хочу этого. Хочу ее. Хочу быть ее папой или мамой, или кем там еще я могу быть. Я хочу, чтобы у меня был этот ребенок.

Руки Дина успокаивающе, удивительно нежно гладят Сэма. Но, что бы он ни собирался сказать, его прерывает внезапный звук вибрирующего телефона, заставляя их обоих дернуться. Сэм опирается о дверной косяк, посмеиваясь про себя, а Дин тянется за трубкой.

\- Это Бобби, - извиняясь, говорит Дин. Он нажимает на кнопку ответа и выходит, вопя:  
\- Йо, Боб-бей!

Сэм знает, почему Дин не хочет, чтобы он слышал его разговор. Дин созванивается с Бобби минимум раз в неделю, узнавая новости об отце. Старший брат не знает, что младший в курсе его звонков, и Сэм не хочет, чтобы тот знал. Дину нужны свои тайны, так же, как нужен отец. И раз уж Сэм виноват в том, что Дин потерял одну нужную вещь, он не будет отбирать другую.

Сэм вздыхает и смотрит на раскиданные по полу детали кроватки. Он вообще-то не суеверный, если не считать примет, которые и правда сбываются. Но ему стало не по себе, когда Дин заявился домой с этой весьма бэушной кроваткой, купленной в секондхэнде. Просто эта кроватка была… слишком настоящей. Слишком материальным напоминанием о том, что должно случиться.

Кроме того, он припоминает информацию из его брошюрки для Производителей: неумолимая статистика гласит, что даже имеющие матки мужчины редко вынашивают своих детей до положенного срока. На самом деле, очень немногие из них носят ребенка дольше первого триместра.

Ну что ж, детка, мы уже многое пережили, правда?

Ребром ладони Сэм взволнованно рисует пару кругов на своем животе. Его спина все еще болит, в последнее время ему кажется, что он двигается с изяществом гиппопотама, но, в конце концов, Сэм неловко приседает, чтобы подобрать брошенную Дином отвертку.

Когда Сэм был моложе, и они в очередной раз отправлялись в Великую Гонку Винчестеров за Смертью, он никогда не тратил свободное время, как отец и Дин, - копаясь в «Импале». Слишком много в нем было обиды, и легче всего было излить ее на «Импалу», символ их вечной бесприютности. Когда в «Импалу» врезался прицеп, Дин не желал, чтобы к ней прикасались чьи-то руки, кроме его. Точно также сейчас он не хочет, чтобы Сэм бередил его сердце, разбитое уходом отца.

Потому Сэм слегка удивляется, когда обнаруживает, что сборка деревяшек, металлических скоб и бессчетного количества винтиков в единое целое сглаживает его настроение и утихомиривает мысли, он вообще перестает о чем-либо думать, и это ему нравится больше беспрестанных размышлений.

Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, когда обнаруживает, что Дин снова стоит в дверном проеме. Но по собранной на две трети кроватке и противной, тупой боли в пояснице предполагает, что прошло гораздо больше времени, чем он думает. Ноги наполовину онемели, поэтому – а также из-за уже большого размера живота – он машет Дину рукой, чтобы тот помог ему встать на ноги.

Губы Дина складываются в обычную ухмылку, но он поступает мудро, никак не прокомментировав просьбу о помощи. Он просто берет Сэма за руку и поднимает его, слегка крякнув от усилий. Сэм благодарен ему за это, тем более, что Дин позволяет ему несколько секунд повисеть на нем, пока кровь и чувствительность не вернутся в его ноги. - У меня идея, - вместо этого говорит Дин.

Обещание в голосе Дина, хриплый тон, которым он произносит эти слова, скользят по телу Сэма вниз, прямо к животу и паху: «Да ну?» Его голос звучит как обычно, но сам он чувствует себя совсем не обычно, разрываясь между Сэмом, который не может поверить в то, что это все происходит, и между Сэмом, который хочет положить руку брата себе между ног, чтобы тот сжал его член.

\- И что за идея?

Но Дин только хватает Сэма за запястье и тянет за собой:  
\- Пошли.

Дин выводит его из дома, к «Импале».

\- Э, нет, Дин, - Сэм смотрит на брата поверх крыши «Импалы», когда тот обходит машину с другой стороны, чтобы сесть в нее. – Понимаешь, я типа устал. Я реально не хочу никуда ехать.

\- Не, это будет классно, - Дин чуть не подпрыгивает от нетерпения. До захода солнца остается примерно час, и Сэм не может сказать, от чего так сияют глаза Дина – от рыжих косых лучей заката или от возбуждения. – Давай. Если ты от этого не протащишься, мы вернемся домой, обещаю.

У Сэма все еще имеются возражения. С тех пор, как он обнаружил, что беременен – и узнал про феромоны – он не особо хочет уходить далеко от дома. Но сопротивляться Дину, когда у него такое лицо, трудно и утомительно. Сэм тяжело вздыхает и садится в машину:  
\- Ну ладно, но если меня вырвет, я не хочу слушать никаких дерьмовых комментариев по этому поводу...

\- В «Импале»? – в конце фразы голос Дина срывается. – Чувак, я могу просто съехать на обочину.

Сэм пыхтит и закатывает глаза.

Когда Дин выезжает на главную трассу, Сэм ждет, что тот повернет направо, к городу, но вместо этого Дин едет налево.

\- Куда мы едем?

Дин цокает языком:  
\- Ну, Сэмми, ты уже умный мальчик. Уверен, ты понимаешь, что если я скажу тебе, это уже не будет сюрпризом.

Сэм фыркает и сутулится в кресле, пытаясь снять напряжение в плечах и спине. Он устал, ну, это само собой разумеется, Сэму кажется, что он вне своего желания расплачивается за все бессонные ночи, которые он провел в ожидании Дина и/или отца. Свистящее шуршание шин и успокаивающий рокот двигателя «Импалы» долгое время были его колыбельной, и до сих пор он не может сопротивляться их власти. Когда Дин пихает его в бок, чтобы разбудить, его голова откинута назад, а щека влажная от слюны.

Сэм быстро выпрямляется, радуясь, что в его рту нет ничего более противного, чем обложенный со сна язык, и быстро, смущенно вытирает щеку:  
\- Где мы? – он смотрит в переднее стекло, моргая сонными глазами. – О, не может быть!

«Импала» подъезжает еще на пару футов ближе к билетной кассе «Кинотеатра хорошей погоды». Дин выглядит удовлетворенным и самодовольным, и Сэм признает, что тот имеет на это все основания, поскольку от предвкушения у Сэма идет холодок по спине.

Когда они были детьми, кинотеатр под открытым небом был редким и особым удовольствием, наградой за то, что они следовали правилам, слушались, были хорошими и тихими, сильными и умными. Он не думал, что такие кинотеатры еще остались, особенно после чумы и всех этих смертей.

\- А нам здесь можно находиться? – спрашивает Сэм нервно, глядя на ряд машин, выстроившийся перед ними, затем вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть на такой же длинный ряд сзади. Совершенно внезапно у него пересыхает в горле, и сердце начинает бешено колотиться. – Я не… Это безопасно?

Дин пожимает плечами:  
\- Хорошая ночь. Думаю, мы можем не опускать стекла, посмотрим, как пойдет. Если нам придется уехать, значит, нам придется уехать. По крайней мере, мы хоть выбрались из дома ненадолго.

Парень в билетной кассе исподлобья смотрит на Дина, когда тот опускает окно не больше, чем необходимо, чтобы протянуть деньги и забрать билеты, однако не говорит ничего, и Дин ставит «Импалу» на место в сторонке, вдали от основной группы машин по центру перед экраном.

Когда они паркуются, Дин достает из багажника сумку-холодильник с закусками, безалкогольным пивом для Сэма и настоящим для себя:  
\- Значит, это была хорошая идея, да? - Дин кольцом открывает свою бутылку. Оно шипит и слегка пенится, стекая на его пальцы, Дин снимает губами пенную шапку, а затем облизывает пальцы. – Да?

Сэм усмехается и откручивает пробку со своей шипучки:  
\- Да, Дин. Это… на самом деле хорошая идея.

Улыбка Дина становится шире, а Сэм пытается вспомнить, когда он последний раз видел брата настолько счастливым. Сэм не знает, чего ожидать – одна мысль о сексе в машине при его росте и с его животом кажется смехотворной, да вообще невозможной – но Дину, кажется, достаточно того, что он кладет руку на бедро Сэма, а когда фильм начинается, изредка рассеянно гладит его.

Дин не говорит об этом, и Сэм делает вид, словно ничего не происходит.

Фильм оказывается старым, снятым до того, как все изменилось. В исторических масштабах прошло не так уж и много времени, но уже кажется странным видеть возникающих на экране женщин, их пышные груди и покачивание бедрами, слышать их голоса. После перемен был всплеск трансвестизма, однако трансвеститы все же не женщины. Но из-за этого картина кажется Сэму еще интереснее, и вскоре он полностью погружается в фильм.

Сэм старается пить понемножку, но в эти дни ему все чаще кажется, что его мочевой пузырь сжался до размеров грецкого ореха. Вроде бы прошло совсем мало времени, а он уже ерзает и корчится на сиденье. Он чувствует себя феерическим дураком. Он должен был сто раз подумать, прежде чем вообще хоть что-то пить, но он слишком привык быть дома, где туалет всегда был под боком.

\- Дин, - говорит он, выпрямляясь и не обращая внимания на то, что спина протестующее ноет. – Дин. Мне надо выйти.

\- Что ты име… а, - Дин гладит бедро Сэма. – Ты хочешь выйти?

Сэм кивает головой. Это смешно, но его трясет, и слезы подступают к глазам. Не то, чтобы он хотел заплакать, но он близок к рыданиям, его охватывает какая-то паническая неуверенность, как в детстве:  
\- Не думаю, что смогу продержаться, - Сэм терпеть не может признаваться в этом, это его оскорбляет, но это правда.

Дин просто кивает, как будто ожидал чего-то подобного:  
\- Да ладно тебе, иди, все будет отлично. Я за тобой прослежу, - его рука пробегает до колена брата и обратно. – Все будет прекрасно.

Сэм сглатывает и заставляет себя кивнуть. Он несколько недель не вспоминал мужиков из Миссулы, но как раз сейчас воспоминания о них возвращаются. Он снова сглатывает и выглядывает в окно. Кинотеатр под открытым небом заполнен только наполовину, но Сэм по опыту знает, что народ часто кучкуется около баров и туалетов.

Мысль о том, что все эти люди будут прижиматься к нему, к его ребенку, злит Сэма и заставляет паниковать, а мысль о том, что его будут хватать руками, совершенно невыносима.

\- Эй. Подожди. Подожди, - внезапно говорит Дин, гладя Сэма по ноге. – Все хорошо. Забудь. У меня есть идея.

Он опускает окно и с плеском выливает свое пиво на гравий, затем протягивает брату пустую бутылку с остатками пены.

\- Ты же не серьезно, - Сэм переводит пристальный взгляд с бутылки на лицо Дина. Запах пива из пустой бутылки внезапно вызывает у него отвращение. – Дин…

Тот пожимает плечами:  
\- Альтернатива этому только здешний туалет. Итак, чего ты хочешь? – Дин наклоняет голову. – Но ведь это не впервые, да? – его сияющая улыбка совершенно не соответствует обстановке. – Все как в старые времена.

\- Ага, если ты забыл, я ненавидел эти «старые времена», - Сэм стискивает зубы и берет бутылку.

Это неловко и неудобно, и в течение довольно долгого времени Сэм ничего не может выдавить из себя. Его спина болит сильнее, чем когда-либо. И наконец… наконец.

\- Это отвратительно, - стонет Сэм, опуская голову, когда бутылка наполняется.

\- Да, но это был лучший вариант.

Сэм резко вскрикивает, почувствовав внезапную сокрушительную вспышку боли в спине. Бутылка падает из его онемевших пальцев.

\- Э, бля, Сэм, ты чего? – голос Дина звучит рассерженно, но Сэм не может сосредоточиться на вопросе, боль от спины распространяется по всему телу, вгрызаясь во внутренности. Он сгибается пополам, застонав, и дергает за ручку двери в каком-то безумном неясном стремлении вылезти, уползти прочь, подальше от боли.

\- Сэм? – подозрительно спрашивает Дин, его внимание, наконец, переключается с ущерба, нанесенного «Импале». – Сэм? Что не так? Сэм?

Сэм трясет головой:  
\- Я… - Он плотнее сжимается, чувствуя, как глубоко внутри него разгорается пожар. – Я не знаю. Поехали, Дин. Поехали.

\- Поехали, - Дин ошеломлен, он в панике. Он поворачивает ключ зажигания, и «Импала» с ревом оживает. Этот звук похож на ангельские гимны. – Ага. Да, хорошо. Держись, Сэм. Все будет хорошо, только держись. – Сэм едва слышит его шепот. – Пожалуйста, держись.

Сэм снова стонет, когда «Импала» приходит в движение, гравий шуршит под шинами. Ему не хватает пространства, чтобы принять позу эмбриона, но он старается изо всех сил. Он хочет попросить Дина поторопиться, но ему слишком плохо, его накрывает волнами жара и боли, которые стремительно проносятся сквозь тело.

Он хочет попросить Дина поторопиться… но он уверен, что уже слишком поздно.


	22. Смертность

\- Мне жаль, мистер Винчестер.

Сухой, лишенный эмоций голос доктора все повторяет и повторяет в голове Дина все те же сухие, лишенные эмоциональной окраски слова. Они ничего не значат. Дин никак не может придать им смысл.

Он смотрит на свои руки и обнаруживает, что держит стакан с кофе. Он не помнит, как взял ее, не помнит, где. Может быть, это чашка для Сэма? Но Сэм не может пить кофеин, вспоминает он. И выбрасывает стакан в мусор.

\- Вы должны понять, мистер Винчестер… Производители, такие, как Сэм, могут иметь необходимые органы для вынашивания, но в действительности мужчины не предназначены для рождения детей.

\- Да мне плевать на это. Меня волнует только Сэм. С ним все будет в порядке?

\- Что ж. Мы предпочитаем избегать хирургического вмешательства, насколько это возможно, поэтому у Сэма еще пара дней уйдет на то, чтобы остатки эмбриона вышли естественным путем. Ему придется остаться здесь, чтобы мы могли следить за ним в это время.

\- Но он в порядке? С ним все будет в порядке?

\- Физически, если не случится осложнений, у Сэма все будет в полном порядке.

Он не знает, куда ему идти и что делать с самим собой. Похоже, Сэм не хочет, чтобы он был рядом с ним, однако Дин не может заставить себя совсем уйти из госпиталя, уехать домой. Домой, бог мой. Как будто у него реально есть такая штука как дом, если отец шляется бог знает где, а Сэм лежит здесь. Ему смутно начинает хотеться кофе, который он только что выкинул. Зря он это сделал.

«Я не должен был никуда его везти». Он не первый раз думает об этом и даже не в сотый, прокручивая эту мысль в мозгу так же, как бесполезное извинение доктора.

«Мне жаль, мистер Винчестер».

«Жаль, - фыркает про себя Дин. - С какого хрена он должен передо мной извиняться? Я-то, черт подери, не терял ребенка». Засунув руки в карманы, он поворачивается обратно к кафетерию. Сэм не в состоянии позаботиться сейчас о себе, поэтому Дину таки нужен этот кофеин. А вот доктор должен заботиться о Сэме, а не точить лясы с его братом.

Ну а затем мысли движутся по замкнутому кругу. «Не должен был его никуда везти. Не должен был уезжать из дома с ним. Я же знал, что он неважно себя чувствует. Я,блядь, такой глупый. Не могу поверить, что я был настолько тупым, как будто долбанное кино может быть настолько важным. Я мог бы взять в прокате это долбанное кино.

Сэм не винил его ни в чем. Точнее, Сэм сказал, что не винит, и, казалось бы, лучше и быть не может. Но Сэм не обвинял Дина ни в каком дерьме, в котором тот реально был виноват за все эти годы, так что на объективность Сэма нельзя полагаться.

\- Такое случается, - голос Сэма звучит нормально, может, только слегка слабо, но Дина не обмануть. Он смотрит в глаза Сэма и не видит там ничего, кроме крушения надежд и глубоких теней. – Мы знали, что это могло случиться. Черт, мы знали, что, скорее всего, так и будет, - Сэм смотрит в сторону, и Дин видит, как тот сглатывает, как движется его кадык. – Во всех книгах так говорится. Снова и снова.

Проблема в том, что Дин тоже читал эти книжки. Все. Он даже все-таки прочитал то дерьмо о феромонах, из-за которого Сэм так сходил с ума. Он прочитал о риске, изучил непонятную, запутанную статистику, одолел математический жаргон (математика нужна Дину только для того, чтобы высчитывать чаевые, траекторию полета пули и скорость ветра, все остальное нафиг) – и все это сводилось к одному: беременные мужчины - непонятные хрупкие создания, нужно прилагать множество усилий, чтобы защитить их, а не таскать их по захолустью в поисках дешевых развлечений.

Если бы отец был здесь, он бы отвесил Дину такой пендель, что тот улетел бы в открытый космос.

«Отец», - думает Дин и снова поворачивается, на этот раз прочь от двери кафетерия.

Его мобильник выключен, как было велено, но рядом с туалетами есть несколько таксофонов. Он уже знает, что отец не возьмет трубку, если он будет звонить, но он уже четыре месяца полагается на другие способы отправить Джону сообщения, к тому же, есть, по крайней мере, еще один человек в мире, которому не все равно, что Сэм слег.

\- Дин? Это ты? – спрашивает Бобби в ответ на хриплый и малоразличимый «привет» Дина.

Дин прочищает горло и снова пробует заговорить:  
\- Привет, Бобби.

\- Это не твой номер телефона. Все в порядке? – можете поверить, Бобби всегда доберется до сути. Его голос обеспокоенный и в то же время осторожный.

\- Я… ага, - Дин опускает голову на руку, которой держится за таксофон. – Нет. Нет. Я в больнице.

\- Сэм?

\- Ага.

\- Хреново? – под внешним спокойствием Бобби Дин чувствует напоминание о том, когда в последний раз с Сэмом было «серьезно не в порядке». Ну, по крайней мере, зато сейчас Сэм не мертв. Но все равно Дин чувствует тот давний позор, на душе становится тяжело.

\- Ага. Ну. Нет, не совсем. Сэм в порядке, - Дин прикусывает сухую отслаивающуюся кожу с губ.- Я имею в виду… говорят, что он будет в порядке. Я не знаю.

Он знает, какие слова должен произнести, они аккуратно выстроились в его мозгу, как солдаты на параде, стоящие «вольно» и ожидающие приказа «марш!». Тем не менее, они не двигаются с места, наглухо приклеившись к его языку или небу. Он внезапно понимает, что не сказал еще ничего этого. Никому. От дрожи в собственном голосе его желудок начинает бунтовать, и Дин проводит рукой по волосам, повторяя беспомощно: «Я не знаю».

\- Парни, я вам там нужен?

Это глупо, знаешь? Это, блядь, безумие какое-то, что предложение Бобби, такое простое и грубо высказанное, застревает комком в горле и… нет, в глазах у него не слезы. Это не могут быть слезы. Это никогда не станет слезами.

И не то, чтобы Бобби не был им хорошим – черт возьми, замечательным – другом, хотя Дин и подозревает, что они принесли ему вдвое больше неприятностей чем того стоят. Бобби прошел вместе с ними через огонь (черт, практически буквально через адское пламя), воду и даже через это – желание двух братьев трахаться и завести ребенка.

Но все это только подчеркивает тот факт, что сейчас на другом конце телефонного провода должен быть их отец. Это Джон должен был спрашивать, не нужно ли ему быть с ними. Черт, да не должен он был спрашивать. Он обязан просто быть здесь.

Но его здесь нет.

И впервые в жизни Дин задается вопросом, не был ли все эти годы Сэм прав в своем отношении к отцу. Был прав в своей злости, прав в том что называл вещи своими именами, прав был в том что… просто ушел.

* * * 

«- Я здесь, я здесь рядом, Сэм, - Дину по фигу, на что это похоже, о чем это говорит, его пальцы сомкнуты вокруг холодных пальцев Сэма, пока «Импала» с ревом мчится сквозь ночь. – Давай, останься со мной сейчас. Сожми мою руку, Сэмми. Сожми мою руку.

Слабое движение руки Сэма едва можно назвать пожатием, но Дину будет довольно и этого, потому что Сэм борец, он тверд как железо и вдвойне несгибаемый, и Дин не собирается потерять его (снова), не потеряет, нет, нет.

Машина пахнет кровью, и Дину внезапно хочется, чтобы этот запах был меньше знаком ему, особенно запах крови Винчестеров. «Импала» - которая так и не пришла в себя после столкновения с прицепом – начинает вибрировать, когда он сильнее давит на акселератор. Дину плевать. Он собирается доставить их в эту гребаную больницу, даже если ему при этом придется сбить самого Иисуса Христа.

\- Я с тобой, - он сжимает в ответ пальцы Сэма, хотя и не уверен, что его слова правдивы, но он не может не говорить, как будто хочет привязать к себе Сэма словами. – Я с тобой, Сэм, у тебя все будет отлично, только оставайся здесь, со мной…

Сэм издает нечто среднее между стоном и всхлипом, прижавшись лбом к сиденью «Импалы». Рукой, которую не держит Дин, он поддерживает живот. Сэм произносит, затаив дыхание:  
\- Мне кажется… твою мать… - его голос становится ниже, грубее. - Мне кажется, я теряю ребенка, Дин. Мне кажется, я теряю ее.

\- Не говори так. Не смей даже думать об этом, - поскольку они несутся так быстро, а вокруг темно, Дин может позволить себе кинуть на брата лишь быстрый взгляд искоса. Тело Сэма трясется, и Дин не может понять – это из-за того, что машина вибрирует, или же брата колотит.

Сэм мотает головой:  
\- Она выходит, Дин, я могу это чувствовать. О боже, - у Сэма перехватывает дыхание, а потом с его губ срывается очередной резкий стон. – Пожалуйста, поспеши, Дин. Пожалуйста».

* * *

\- Неа, - Дин сглатывает комок в горле, прочищает глотку и пытается заговорить ровно, менее утомленно, - неа, просто… - Дин вздыхает. – Мой отец с тобой? – Бобби не отвечает, и у Дина холодеет, становится тесно в груди. – Я… Ты не мог бы передать ему послание? Пожалуйста?

\- Конечно, могу попробовать.

Дин открывает рот, но слова не идут. Чудовищность происходящего душит. Дыхание сбивается, а металлическая поверхность таксофона плывет перед глазами, становится расплывчатой, неясной:  
\- Я… Сэм…

\- Все в порядке, Дин. Думаю, что понимаю.

\- Нет, - Дин и не подозревал, что подобные звуки могут выходить из его горла, но в тот же момент его настигает вторая волна – горячая на смену холодной – обрушиваясь на него, как цунами. – Нет, ты не понимаешь. Сэм потерял ребенка. - Бобби ничего не говорит, и Дин чувствует, как жар и сокрушающее давление сминают его сердце и легкие. – Ты позвонишь этому гаду и скажешь ему это. Сэм потерял ребенка, Сэм, черт подери, потерял ребенка, и отец должен был быть здесь! Он должен был быть здесь! - ноги Дина дрожат, и он думает, что, возможно, даже хорошо, что Джона нет с ним рядом прямо сейчас. И без этого Дин с силой колотит трубкой о рычаг снова и снова, сильнее и сильнее, пока у него в руке не остаются пластиковые обломки.

\- Эй, эй, эй, ты! – довольно большой парень в одежде медбрата приближается к Дину, руки подняты – то ли парень показывает, что не нападет, то ли пытается прикрыться. – Успокойся, парень. Немедленно.

Дин просто смотрит на него, так и держа в руке разбитую трубку. В нем еще кипит жажда насилия, но он не знает, что с ней делать. Этот чувак – никто, не важная персона, он не из тех, кто заслуживает, чтобы им набили морду, но Дин не уверен, что все равно не бросится в драку.

Разве что он обещал Сэму не делать ничего подобного.

\- Послушай, мужик, я понимаю, что у тебя сейчас трудные времена, но здесь больница. Ты не можешь здесь все громить.

«Я не хочу, чтобы тебя выгнали из больницы, Дин. Мне нужно, чтобы ты… Просто не надо, ладно? Не надо».

\- Ага, - Дин выпускает трубку. Она гремит, и Дин уходит. Просто… уходит.

Кажется, что Сэм спит, когда Дин возвращается в палату. Но когда тот плюхается на стул рядом с его кроватью, обнаруживается, что глаза брата открыты. Сэм выглядит каким-то зеленым при отвратительном больничном освещении, а его волосы странно лежат, как будто и у них нет сил на большее.

\- Дин, - бормочет Сэм низким голосом. Он облизывает губы и моргает, его движения заторможены.

\- Да, я здесь.

Сэм чуть поворачивается, морщась.

\- Тебе больно? Позвать медбрата? – Дин делает движение, как будто собирается накрыть вялую руку Сэма своей, но затем неуверенно останавливается.

Сэм снова моргает:  
\- Нет, - он подвигает голову чуть ближе к Дину. – То есть, да, но они все равно не смогут дать мне ничего сильнее, пока… - Сэм колеблется, и Дин смотрит вниз. Когда он разбивал телефон, то, видимо, порезался пластиком. Он лениво вытирает кровь пальцем. –Я в порядке, - неубедительно заканчивает Сэм.

\- Я знаю, - автоматически соглашается Дин, хотя на самом деле не верит в это. Они так часто лгали друг другу, что выучили все приемчики наизусть.

\- Тебе не нужно все время торчать здесь, - Сэм гладит ладонь Дина, а затем убирает пальцы.

Дин усмехается:  
\- Ну и куда мне идти?

\- Домой.

\- И что мне там делать? Я не оставлю тебя одного…

\- Дин, - голос Сэма становится тверже. Он заставляет себя немного приподняться, но снова стонет, еще громче. – Ты мне здесь не нужен, ладно? Отправляйся домой. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел домой.

\- Сэм…

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел домой, - тупо, упрямо повторяет Сэм. – Отправляйся куда угодно, Дин. Я не хочу… Я не хочу, чтобы ты порхал здесь надо мной. Ты сводишь меня с ума. Просто… исчезни на некоторое время. Оставь меня в покое.

«Я не должен был увозить его из дома».

\- Ага, - Дин медленно отодвигается. – Ага, ладно.

Он ставит стул обратно к кровати и встает. Тело ломит. Раньше он этого не замечал, но теперь ощущает. Ему интересно, хватит ли у него силенок вернуться в домик или же он вырубится за рулем и закончит свои деньки в огне автокатастрофы. Эта мысль должна бы его беспокоить.

\- И Дин… - голос Сэма догоняет его уже у двери.

\- Ага? – Дин не оборачивается. Он не хочет видеть лицо Сэма. Только не так. Не сейчас.

\- Пока ты там… Выбрось все с другой кровати, хорошо?

Дин делает вдох. Но это не помогает.

\- Да, Сэм. Обязательно.


	23. Магнит

Сэму кажется что с ним все было бы в порядке, если бы Дин был в порядке.

А с Дином, который постоянно находится рядом, все очень не в порядке, и это невыносимо давит на Сэма. Не считая этого факта, Сэм бы даже сказал, что у него все идет прекрасно. По сравнению с тем, что они все уже потеряли за все эти годы…

Не то, чтобы Сэм не понимал, какое это горе – потерять ребенка. Конечно, он понимает. Не то, чтобы он ничего не чувствовал по этому поводу. Но он не лег и не помер из-за других ужасных потерь, так что не собирается помирать и сейчас.

Жизнь не останавливается. Жизнь будет продолжаться, и если Сэм чему-то и научился за эти годы, так это тому, что ты или продолжаешь жить, или будешь раздавлен. Так что умер ребенок или нет, но Сэм знает: единственный вариант - жить дальше.

Он просто хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь напомнил об этом Дину.

У Дина вошло в привычку либо вставать раньше Сэма – потому что, оказывается, после выкидыша нужно долго восстанавливаться, либо притворяться спящим, пока Сэм не встанет, это странно и глупо, и они не говорят об этом.

Они не разговаривают о множестве вещей.

Они не говорят о множестве вещей, и Сэм в кои-то веки не настаивает на обсуждении проблем.

Его и так все устраивает.

***

Теперь все происходит так.

Обычно Сэм просыпается в уродливой предрассветной мгле, и его пустой живот судорожно скручивает темными пульсирующими приступами. Он зарывается лицом в подушки, которые все еще слабо пахнут Дином, и дышит – рыдает, пока боль не проходит. Если ему повезет, он снова засыпает. А если нет, то он лежит без движения, пока не насытиться по горло собственной ленью. Тогда он выталкивает себя из постели, чтобы начать новый день.

Душ согревает его тело, голова слегка кружится, а ноги немного дрожат. Ему требуется усилие, чтобы выключить воду и шлепнуться на узкий край ванны. Его пальцы крепко цепляются за ванну, пока он восстанавливает дыхание.

\- Сэм? – Дин тихо стучит два раза.

\- У меня все прекрасно.

Иногда его голос звучит просто устало. В иные дни проскакивают нотки раздражения, как он ни старается их скрыть. Сэм знает, что Дин ни в чем не виноват. Дин просто делает то, что всегда делал. В том числе винит себя за них обоих. Сэм старается быть добрым, внимательным. Это нелегко.

Дин удостоверяется, что он ест. Вот за это Сэм чувствует смутную благодарность, потому что иначе мог бы забыть про еду. Не то, чтобы с ним было что-то не так. Просто он слишком поглощен своими мыслями.

Им пришлось прекратить охотиться. Вернее, Сэм должен был прекратить, а Дину необходимо – по отцовскому распоряжению - поддержать его. Но в то же время, наблюдая, как Дин просматривает газеты с красной ручкой в руке, Сэм думает: даже если он не сможет принимать участие в заключительной стадии «посолить-и-сжечь», это все же не единственная часть охоты.

Сэм не думает, что смог бы быть так же хорош, как Эш, но Эш погиб, а охотники всегда нуждаются в дополнительной информации, это помогает скрасить долгие часы ничегонеделания.

А Сэму нужно чем-нибудь заполнить долгие часы ничегонеделания.

В прошлом месяце он забросил свои изыскания, потому что был занят… занят другими вещами. Вернуться к поискам – настоящее облегчение.

Дин задевает руку Сэма, поднимаясь из-за стола, и Сэм почему-то вздрагивает, его сердце безумно колотится, и он не понимает, из-за чего. Вернее, он не понимает, почему каждое случайное соприкосновение чревато теперь приступом паники и странным ощущением, как будто его тело теперь даже не узнает Дина.

\- Прости, - бормочет он в ответ на диновы извинения. Им обоим так чертовски жаль.

Дин едва смотрит на него сейчас. Сэм думал, что так было раньше, когда он был зациклен на том, что он – фрик. Но сейчас, оглядываясь в прошлое, он отчетливо понимает, что это не так. Не сравнить с тем, что происходит сейчас. Не то чтобы он себя вел по-другому. Он воспринимает Дина, как серию моментальных снимков частей тела. Вот его рука – та, которой он водит машину, более загорелая и веснушчатая, – ставит перед ним тарелку с яйцами и чили (к которым Сэм едва притрагивается). Вот тыльная сторона шеи Дина, с пятном машинного масла или сажи, склонившаяся над очередным сборником кроссвордов или судоку. Ноги Дина, волосатые и странно бледные, виднеющиеся из-под края его полотенца, рот Дина, губы сжаты так плотно, что больше не выглядят пухлыми.

Он видит Дина частями.

 

***

Уже поздно.

Уже поздно, и он не хочет спать, но дольше не может сидеть за компьютером или просматривать газеты.

Он не чувствует, что Дин рядом, пока тот не прижимается к нему сзади, не обхватывает пальцами предплечья, а от его дыхания по шее не бегут мурашки. Сэм ежится, но не пытается отойти, глубокая боль поднимается в нем. Его глаза закрыты. Ему хочется откинуться назад, прижаться к Дину, как он делал это с Джессикой, целую жизнь назад. Он хочет перестать двигаться, замереть здесь и ничего не чувствовать вообще, как можно дольше. Может быть, навсегда.

\- Мы можем попробовать снова, - шепчет Дин.

Глаза Сэма открываются в темноту, и он опускает начавшие было подниматься руки.

\- Я не хочу, - отвечает он и поражается тому, как спокойно у него это выходит, как поразительно спокойно.

(Ну конечно, он спокоен, почему бы ему не быть спокойным, у него все прекрасно, просто прекрасно).

 

***

\- Думаю, ты должен пойти.

Дин строит гримасу:  
\- Ага. Хорошо. Я так не думаю.

Сэм вздыхает и закрывает «Гримуар Лангенкампа», закладывая страницу.

\- Дин, - он прилагает усилие, чтобы поднять взгляд и заглянуть в лицо брата. Когда он заставляет себя посмотреть ему в глаза, он не видит ничего, только тени, скрывающиеся за зелеными и темно-коричневыми пятнами. Он видит это. Он просто не знает, что с этим делать. – Я не хрустальный, ясно? Я в порядке. Ты можешь начать работать, - он закатывает глаза. – Господи, я хочу, чтобы ты пошел работать.

\- Я просто не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - Дин отводит глаза и лениво копается в бумагах Сэма. Тот стискивает зубы и не отпихивает руку Дина.

\- Тогда зачем ты мне все это притащил? – и он старается, он в самом деле старается, но не может таким образом общаться с Дином. Это слишком тяжело, и невыносимо для него, и… и… он просто не может, ясно? И он в порядке, он в порядке, но от того, чтобы сорваться, его отделяет тонкая граница, и он не собирается ее переходить только потому, что Дин мучается угрызениями совести из-за того, в чем не виноват. – Если ты не хочешь идти, так зачем вообще говорить мне об этом? Господи.

\- Я не знаю, понятно? – Дин упрямо и зло выдвигает вперед челюсть, у глаз появляются морщинки. – Я просто… - он рывком отталкивается от стола Сэма, развеивая бумаги брата. – Я не знаю, - говорит Дин мягче. – Я рассказываю тебе обо всем, понятно? – Он фыркает, почти смеется. – Черт. Как будто мне есть, кому еще рассказывать.

Сэм остывает так быстро, что чувствует себя замороженным. Он теребит страницы гримуара, голова болит, тело болит, внутри возникает центр абсолютного холода. Ему кажется, что от его запястий, плеч, головы должны идти струны, как у марионетки, которые заставляют его двигаться, которые заставляют разомкнуться его непослушные челюсти так, чтобы он смог тихо произнести:  
\- Знаю. Я знаю это.

\- Сэм, - тон Дина заставляет тело Сэма напрячься до боли. Он вздыхает, и рука Дина пригвождает его ладонь к книге, жестко держа ее, пока глаза Сэма снова не поднимаются навстречу его взгляду. – Ты должен прекратить, парень, я знаю… - лицо Дина принимает незнакомые ему выражения, голос скачет. – Я знаю, что это тяжело, парень. Я понимаю. Но…

Сэму кажется, что его вытащили из собственной кожи, а на его место поставили кого-то другого, холодного, скользкого. Вот только после Колд Окс, после решающего поединка с демоном Сэм отлично знает, что это холодное и скользкое – ни кто иной, как он сам. Эту часть Сэма Дин никогда не позволяет себе узнать, не позволяет себе заметить, эта часть Сэма выросла и расцвела из нескольких капель нечеловеческой крови.

Ему холодно, так холодно, когда он наклоняется к Дину, в его личное пространство, к лицу Дина. Он наблюдает, как расширяются зрачки брата, как он пытается сфокусировать зрение. Он наблюдает, как смягчается, раскрывается рот Дина.

Феромоны. Всего лишь феромоны, и ничего больше.

\- Ну что, сейчас мы поделимся нашими чувствами, Дин? – резкость Сэма заставляет брата побледнеть. Но Сэм не наслаждается этим. Не так уж это и хорошо. И все же он чувствует облегчение, когда Дин выходит из комнаты, не произнеся ни слова.

***

\- Ты в порядке?

Сэм оборачивается и обнаруживает Дина. Сэм начинает чаще дышать, его накрывает волной смущения:  
\- Ага, - говорит он медленно, делая шаг по направлению к брату. – У меня все прекрасно.

Дин пристально смотрит на него. Сэм ощетинивается:  
\- Что?

\- Где это? - Дин подходит к нему, хватая его за пиджак обоими руками. – Боже, Сэм, я оставил тебя одного всего на пару секунд… Где оно?

\- Что?.. – но он смутно припоминает. Дин дал ему… что-то. Что-то важное. Сэм смотрит на свои руки. В них ничего нет. Он поворачивается кругом, медленно, озадаченно. Но он едва соображает, что именно ищет, знает только, что пропало нечто важное, и что его здесь нет.

\- Проклятье, Сэм!..

Он разворачивается и идет в дверь за ним, в темноту здания. Холодно настолько, что пот примерзает к спине. А может быть, это просто страх, страх, что он не должен был забывать про это. Он не должен был терять это.

Он едва может видеть, спотыкаясь о невидимые развалины. Он врезается в странные углы стен, в сами стены. Иногда он опускается на колени и, ничего не видя, шарит по земле, ищет, ищет.

«Я найду это, должен найти, где это, нужно найти, не могу найти это, бляблябля».

Голова Сэма раскалывается от тупой боли, та отдается в кончиках воспаленных пальцев, в коленях, но он не останавливается. Он не может. Он знает, что оно где-то здесь – беззащитное, потерявшееся. А еще он знает, что они с Дином не одни в этой промозглой темноте.

\- Сэм! – крик Дина эхом отражается от камня, сбивая его с пути, путая его чувства.

\- Здесь! – отвечает он, выпрямляясь. Голос брата наполняет его, теплом и холодом, прорываясь сквозь его панику. – Дин! – Сэм пошатывается, он поражен и напуган тем, как глубоко холод проник в его конечности и как вяло они реагируют.

\- Я нашел! – золотое сияние режет глаза Сэма. Не особо сильно, но после затененного полумрака глаза жжет, они наполняются слезами. Он закрывается рукой от света, усиленно моргая. Дин говорит взволнованно. – Я нашел это!

Сэм щурится сквозь пальцы. Когда Дин подходит ближе, Сэм может различить черты лица брата, лампу, высоко поднятую в левой руке, и ребенка, плотно прижатого к телу правой.

Мгновенное облегчение и ледяное предчувствие сталкиваются в Сэме как два штормовых фронта, он делает шаг назад, прижимаясь к каменной стене.

\- Вот, возьмешь ее?

Сэм открывает рот, чтобы отказаться, но Дин уже пихает ему ребенка, и ему остается только взять его или же позволить упасть… то есть, это значит, что никакого выбора у Сэма нет. Девочка пускает пузыри и смеется, как будто все это очень весело, она такая легонькая, такая теплая.

Он так усиленно старается не теребить ребенка, не умиляться его весом, его видом, что голос Дина заставляет его оцепенеть:

\- Постарайся на этот раз не потерять ее, ладно?

Он начинает паниковать:

\- Погоди… Дин, нет! – он быстро кидает на него взгляд, Дин уже снова почти исчез в темноте, оставив лампу у ног Сэма. Сэм спотыкается об нее, когда кидается за братом, и теперь он занят только тем, что пытается не уронить ребенка. – Нет… ты не можешь оставить меня с ней!

\- Конечно, могу! – доносится до него бодрый голос Дина. – Только с тобой, Сэмми!

\- Дин! – Сэм отпинывает лампу с пути, бросаясь за братом. – Дин, подожди. Не оставляй меня. Мы можем пойти вместе, подожди, черт побери, Дин!  
Его крик заставляет ребенка плакать, устало, громко, не переставая. Сэм крепче прижимает девочку к себе, укачивая ее. Он по-прежнему, пошатываясь, бредет за Дином, пытаясь догнать его, хотя понимает, что уже поздно и Дин ушел.

Точно так же он понимает: не важно, как крепко он будет держать ребенка, как тщательно будет следить за ней, не пройдет много времени, как он потеряет ее. Снова.  
Он всегда ее теряет.

\- Сэм, Сэм.

Сэм дергается, но руки Дина, вцепившиеся ему в футболку, не дают ему упасть. Это голос брата звал его из ночного кошмара. И это не впервые. Сэм издает звук, который упорно отказывается считать рыданием, и Дин отпускает его.

\- Извини, - бормочет Дин, отодвигаясь от него, матрас сухо скрипит. – Извини. Ты орал, как резаный.

\- Ага, - это единственное слово, которое Сэм может выдавить из своего пересохшего горла. Его волосы прилипли к влажной коже, однако ему потребуется слишком много усилий, чтобы стряхнуть их.

\- Ага, - неуверенно эхом отзывается Дин. Он готовится встать – мышцы его тела напрягаются, Сэм это чувствуют по смещению матраса.

И как в том самом сне, его руки бессознательно двигаются, и он тянется, чтобы схватить Дина за запястье. Он так хочет увидеть лицо брата. Он так устал от темноты:  
\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - запястье Дина поворачивается в руке Сэма, молчаливо прося выпустить его, но Сэм не отпускает. Они сидят так с минуту, пока Дин не прекращает попыток отойти. Сэм прижимает большой палец к коже Дина, пока не ощущает слабые толчки пульса.

 

Сэм знает, что это нечестно. Он слышит, как меняется дыхание брата, становится глубже. Он чувствует, как нарастает напряжение в теле Дина, словно тот ждет удара молнии. Он должен отпустить Дина, разрешить ему вернуться в постель. Мысль о сексе… Хорошо. Он просто не может думать о сексе. Но Дин был его братом – и защитником – куда дольше, чем сексуальным партнером. И это нечестно, что, отказываясь от Дина-любовника, он автоматически лишается Дина-брата, Дина-защитника.

\- Все тот же сон? – отрывисто спрашивает Дин. Сэм разжимает пальцы и убирает руку, раз уж Дин сидит более-менее спокойно и не пытается сбежать.

\- Ага, - Сэм не рассказывал Дину, о чем его кошмары, но скрыть, что они ему снятся, невозможно. Они всегда одинаковы. Снова и снова – Дин протягивает ему ребенка, Сэм теряет ребенка, Сэм ищет его, пока Дин снова его не находит. Снова и снова. Снова и снова.

\- Ты в порядке? – ладонь Дина оглаживает его плечо, скользит вниз по руке. Сэм дрожит, и ему вовсе не неприятно, потом пожимает плечами.

\- У меня все прекрасно, - эти слова сказать легко. Они катаются на коньках по замерзшему озеру его сердца, и эта легкость отточена постоянными тренировками. Но секундой спустя он оттаивает настолько, чтобы рискнуть попросить. – Просто… Не мог бы ты остаться со мной? Ненадолго?

Сэм ежится от звука собственного голоса – скулящего, слабого. Раньше он был сильнее. Он помнит, как нужно быть сильнее. Когда умерла Джесс, он был таким злым, его злость словно взрывная волна наполняла его, толкала его вперед. А сейчас внутри пусто. Так пусто, что, кажется, там должно раздаваться эхо.

Но Дин отвечает всего лишь:  
\- Да, конечно.

Он произносит это таким же небрежным тоном, каким обращался к Сэму все эти годы, и треплет его волосы.

 

***

Дин по ночам ложится в собственную постель, но когда у Сэма кошмары (а такие ночи бывают чаще ночей без кошмаров), он оказывается в постели брата. Они не трахаются. Они едва прикасаются друг к другу. Смысл не в этом. Фишка в том, что Сэм реже видит сны, если рядом с ним другой человек. Это похоже на разумный компромисс, и Дин не спорит с этим.

Сэм думает, что от этого все должно стать лучше, легче.

Однако не становится.

Вместо этого, он просто чаще вспоминает о том, как все хреново, что он спит с Дином, но не трахает его, и что одно только присутствие Дина изгоняет демонов, даже его внутренних. «Нормальный» - так обзывал его Дин в старые-недобрые времен, после Стэнфорда, после Джесс. Он называл его «нормальным», словно это было проклятьем или ругательством. На самом же деле, Дин всегда был более нормальным из них двоих, а Сэм – урод, и никакие его желания не изменят этот расклад.

***

\- У тебя скоро очередной осмотр, - Дин говорит шепотом, не потому что поздно, а потому что ему не хочется упоминать об этом. Сэм знает – именно он сотворил это с Дином. – Рано или поздно мы должны попытаться сделать это снова.

Ярость медленно закипает в нем, чудовище, зарытое в грязи. «Ты просто снова хочешь трахнуться», - думает он и в раздражении ерзает на кровати. Ногтями он впивается в ладони. Это не правда, и он знает это. «Вернее, по большей части неправда, потому что речь идет о Дине», - мысленно исправляется он.

\- Я уже говорил, - отвечает Сэм, даже не огрызаясь на брата, за то, что тот говорит об очевидных вещах. – Я не хочу снова пробовать. Уже напробовался.

Его плечи напрягаются, пока Дин молчит. Наконец, спокойным голосом Дин осведомляется:  
\- Тогда что мы будем делать?

«Мы?» - думает Сэм, однако снова интуиция подсказывает ему не произносить это вслух:  
\- Я не знаю. Мне плевать.

Рука Дина скользит на бедро Сэма, сжатым кулаком, а не раскрытой ладонью:  
\- Сэм, они перепишут тебя на другого партнера.

Сэм так быстро стискивает зубы, что боль отдается в плечи:  
\- Я не буду этого делать. Я уже пожертвовал им свой фунт плоти.

«Не говори так о ней». Несколько лет назад Дин сказал ему эту фразу – о ком-то другом, при совершенно иных обстоятельствах, но эти слова выныривают из глубин его памяти, чтобы снова ударить его. Сэм осознает, что его рука двигается к животу, чтобы поддержать его, и он отдергивает руку.

\- Сэм…

\- Нет, - он переворачивается одним движением, неловко врезаясь в Дина, не успевая переместиться на свою сторону кровати. – Я так считаю, Дин. Они могут прийти и найти меня. Но я не буду… Я не… - он не может соединить слова в предложения, боль в горле распространяется ниже, переходит в грудь, сжимает, сокрушительно давит.

\- Сэм, - Дин хватает Сэма за плечо, стискивает его и слегка трясет брата. – Хорошо, парень. Окей. Я… Мы придумаем что-нибудь. Я понимаю. Я все понимаю.

Он не плакал. Сэм не плакал. Ни разу. Не было причины.

(У него все прекрасно).

Он и сейчас не плачет. Но одна только мысль о том, что придется это делать снова, придется снова пройти через все это… Нет, дело не в сексе, конечно, потому что в сексе Дин так же хорош, как и во всем, чему уделяет достаточно времени и терпения. Но все остальное?

Если он соберется, он вспомнит, на что это было похоже: как она покидала его тело, боль, то пронзающая, то отпускающая, холодные, безразличные лица медбратьев, державших его за руки, когда наконец пришло время удалить то, что осталось… что осталось от нее.

Сэм зарывает лицо в подушку, глотая воздух и рвано дыша:  
\- Оставь меня одного, Дин, - бормочет он.

Он ненавидит то, что Дин сейчас с ним даже не спорит, просто отодвигается и выходит из спальни.

Сэм хоронит лицо в подушке и пытается вспомнить, как дышать.

 

***

Он начал делать это спокойно. Он уверен в этом. И он все еще спокоен, хотя, глядя на месиво, в которое превращается его рука, он догадывается, что о его душевном состоянии можно поспорить.

Дин колотит в дверь, настойчивость в его голосе возрастает, но Сэм не может впустить его, еще нет, еще нет, еще не все закончено. Он не может как следует разглядеть из-за крови лезвие бритвы, которое врубается, раскапывает, пытается вытащить металлическую штуковину, вживленную в кость, достать которую непросто.

… еще чуть-чуть…

Проблема в том, что они могут отследить его. Они могут выследить его в любой точке земного шара. А Производитель в бегах совершает куда более тяжкое преступление, чем все те преступления, в которых его обвиняли, когда он был просто «бежавшим-из-тюрьмы» Сэмом Винчестером.

…вылезай, вылезай, блядь, выбирайся наружу…

Он начал с аккуратных разрезов, по частям, как будто снова был на уроке биологии в средней школе, но ему было неудобно работать этой рукой, он одинаково владел обеими руками, но это не распространялось на работу с мелкими предметами. Поэтому сейчас его рука больше похожа на гамбургер, кровь не перестает течь, в раковине месиво, и с Дином случится удар при виде всего этого.

Сэм пытается сквозь текущую кровь разглядеть, что получается, пытается не обращать внимания на звук, с которым его брат выламывает фанерную дверь, а потом Дин оказывается рядом, и, Господи, когда он стал таким сильным, его руки прижимают Сэма к себе, а Сэм кричит, его глаза горят, его рука пылает, и Дин говорит: прекрати это прекрати это Иисусе блядь Сэмми что ты наделал что ко всем чертям ты наделал.

 

А Сэм не знает. Он просто не знает.


	24. Маска

«Крис» является во вторник.

\- Привет, я Крис. Друг Сэма.

«Криса», похоже, не обескураживает ни приветствие Дина «Кто ты на хрен такой?», ни винтовка, направленная на него. Дин, кажется, ненавидит его с первого взгляда.

\- Ну да, - усмехается Дин. – Я думаю, что знаю всех сэмовых…

А затем Сэм отталкивает Дина к косяку, чтобы выйти на крыльцо:  
\- Привет, Крис.

\- Сэм.

Лицо Криса – выражение которого, как должен отметить Дин, было довольно непринужденным, особенно для парня, которого держат на мушке - становится еще более спокойным. Это точно не узнавание, думает Дин, стараясь установить, на что это похоже. Если бы он должен был изобразить такое же выражение на своем лице, оно было бы совершенно бессмысленным. Но затем Сэм спускается вниз, а Крис поднимается наверх по ступенькам, и они бросаются друг другу в объятия, так что челюсть Дина слегка отвисает, а глаза округляются.

Нет, Дин определенно ненавидит этого парня.

Крис маленький – по крайней мере, по сравнению с Сэмом, а кто по сравнению с ним не мал – грузный, а маленький клочок бороды на подбородке выглядит просто глупо. При других обстоятельствах Дин бы оценил бирюзовую «вырви глаз» гавайскую рубашку Криса – главным образом, потому что та раздражала бы Сэма. Но эта рубашка мягкая и мятая… да если бы она даже не была такой, она все еще надета на «Крисе».

Дин подходит и резко пинает Сэма по лодыжке.

\- Ой!

\- Эй, Сэм, не собираешься представить своего друга? – Дин пытается замаскировать улыбкой появившуюся в голосе резкость. Но ни Сэма, ни Криса это не слишком обманывает.

Сэм все еще выглядит усталым, тяжело вздыхая:  
\- Дин, это мой друг Крис. Крис, это мой… - Сэм колеблется, и его протянутая рука – та, которая перевязана, – дергается, - это Дин.

Крис кивает Дину:  
\- Привет.

\- Привет, - голос Криса звучит тоже глупо, он более высокий, чем ожидал Дин, но от Дина не убудет, если он немного побудет вежливым. Тем более, что у Сэма такой взволнованный, напряженный взгляд, бедняга явно ждет, что Дин поставит его в неловкое положение, устроит сцену. Может быть, если бы Сэм не был, бля, таким грустным все время, Дин бы больше вредничал сейчас. Но он протягивает руку, сжимает ладонь Криса и даже не пытается сломать ему пальцы. Дин кивает на сумку Криса, переброшенную через одно плечо:  
\- Ты останешься у нас на время?

Крис смотрит на Сэма. Дин смотрит на Сэма. Сэм тянется за сумкой Криса.

\- Ага, - отвечает Сэм ему. – По крайней мере, на некоторое время. Пошли. Я покажу тебе, куда поставить твои вещи.

Дин хватает ремень сумки, который Крис передает Сэму:  
\- Я отнесу.

Сэм удивленно смотрит на него, и Дин сутулится.

\- Он только что приехал сюда, - Дин смотрит на Криса. – Вы пока можете наверстать упущенное – пообщаться.

Ему все еще не нравится Крис. Он ему не доверяет. Но он помнит Сент-Луис.

Дин может быть не таким умным, как Сэм, но он не забывает преподанных ему уроков. Не тех, которые касаются важных вещей. Он помнит, как это было, каким был Сэм со своими друзьями.

У Дина никогда по-настоящему не было друзей. Вернее, его другом всегда был Сэм. Но он не может помочь Сэму. Неважно, в чем Сэм нуждается, Дин не может ему этого дать. В прошлый раз, когда так получилось, Сэм уехал. Дин не думает, что на этот раз Сэм может уехать… во всяком случае, не в место типа Стэнфорда. Но марля и бинты, которыми замотана гребаная рука Сэма, напоминают ему о том, что могут быть гораздо более худшие – окончательные – варианты ухода Сэма.

Он догадывается, что Сэм понял – Дин для него бесполезен, и позвал на помощь кого-то другого. Может быть, Крис сумеет сделать то, чего, очевидно, не может Дин.

Тем не менее, это не значит, что Дин должен любить Криса.

\- У тебя есть еще вещи? – спрашивает он, кивая на забрызганный грязью внедорожник Криса.

\- Ага, - Крис бросает ему ключи, Дин ловит их одной рукой. – Еще только одна сумка. Ты уверен? Я могу и сам ее забрать.

\- Не, все прекрасно, - стискивая зубы, Дин заставляет себя произнести это. – Только надеюсь, что ты не возражаешь против сна на диване.

Крис смеется:  
\- А, черт, чувак. Даже когда я дома, я в половине случаев сплю на диване.

Сэм просто смотрит на Дина своим непонятным, закрытым взглядом, какой у него появился в последние недели. С момента потери ребенка.

Даже мысленное повторение этих слов все еще ранит Дина, остро и неизлечимо. Он радуется, что багаж Криса дает ему повод отвернуться.

Если бы все шло как обычно, он бы отправил Криса жить в сарай. Но после того, как Сэм разрезал себе руку, Дин позвонил Бобби и прямо умолял его приехать пожить с ними немного, потому что Дин слишком боялся оставлять Сэма одного хоть на секунду.

Ему было неприятно и неудобно так унижаться, после того как он наорал на Бобби в последний раз, но – как обычно – Бобби сразу же согласился. Дин предполагает, что это в обычае Винчестеров – срываться на нем.

Спасибо Господу за Бобби.

Грузовик Криса – просто свинарник, забитый обертками из-под фаст фуда, всевозможными кофейными чашками и бутылками из-под жидкостей. А еще сзади есть детское кресло и разноцветная пластмассовая погремушка, валяющаяся в ногах. Не то, чтобы Дин обыскивал грузовик, ничего подобного. Он смотрит на регистрацию парня, но не находит ничего полезного, кроме того, что тот зарегистрирован в Орландо. Но это, как отлично знает Дин, ничего не значит.

Он не находит никаких тайников или оружия, а коллекция компакт-дисков Криса вызывает у него желание вставить затычки в уши. Ничего удивительного, учитывая, что он друг Сэма. В конце концов, Дин берет сумку Криса, несет ее в дом и швыряет рядом с диваном. Он надеется, что в ней есть что-нибудь хрупкое.

 

* * * * *

\- Чья это машина? - Бобби в беспорядке сваливает пакеты с покупками на стол, пугая Дина. Тот даже не слышал, как грузовик Бобби подъехал к дому.

Дин пожимает плечами:  
\- Не знаю. Какой-то друг Сэма. Крис, - он оглядывает сумки. – Еще нужно что-то принести?

\- Неа, - Бобби садится и сдергивает бейсболку с головы, вытирая ручейки пота, стекающие со лба. Кожа там, где только что была бейсболка, на несколько оттенков светлее. Дин встает и начинает сортировать продукты, относя их в холодильник и шкафы.

\- Ты голоден? У нас с обеда осталось чили, не до конца протушилось, но должно быть съедобным.

Дин ненавидит, когда Бобби молчит, он пытается забить молчание, гремя бутылками и упаковками. Но вот все продукты убраны, он уже пару раз помешал чили, и ему ничего не остается, кроме как обернуться и бесстрашно взглянуть в лицо судьбе.

Бобби обмахивается своей бейсболкой и выглядит расслабленным, вот только его выцветшие глаза смотрят с ястребиной зоркостью. Дин облокачивается на мойку и делает вид, что не ежится под его взглядом.

\- Я так и не проникся идеей вашего отца, - медленно говорит Бобби. – Хотя не по тем причинам, о которых ты, должно быть, думаешь.

\- Да? – Дин начинает постукивать ногтями по краю раковины без ритма. – Мысль о двух трахающихся братьях не сводит тебя с ума?

Бобби закатывает глаза – его это не впечатляет. Дин побаивается – чуть-чуть – того, что реально произведет на Бобби впечатление.

\- Фишка в том, что мы оба знаем – даже раньше… до этого всего…

Дин возносит небольшую молитву кому угодно, кто ему внимает, чтобы Бобби выразился обтекаемо. Некоторые вещи услышать от Бобби он просто не хочет. Слишком похоже на то, как отец однажды отвел его в сторону для Того Самого Разговора о Сексе..

\- …слишком зациклен на Сэме…

Дин хмурится:  
\- Че?

Вздох Бобби очень глубок:  
\- Ты не глуп, Дин, как бы ты ни любил притворяться. Я знаю, что ты никогда не прикоснулся бы к Сэму, не прикажи тебе Джон, храни вас всех Господь, - Бобби кладет руки на колени, наклоняясь вперед. – Но у тебя есть поразительная способность не понимать, что нужно Сэму.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – Дин смотрит вниз, на свои скрещенные лодыжки. На левом ботинке у него капли «гендерно-нейтральной» краски, их вряд ли удастся оттереть. – Он мой брат.

\- И все об этом знают, Дин, - так же тихо отвечает Бобби.

Дин почесывает шею сзади:  
\- Не понимаю, куда ты клонишь, Бобби.

Еще один вздох, такой же тяжелый, как предыдущий:  
\- Да, я знаю. И в этом как бы проблема, Дин.

Он снова нахлобучивает свою бейсболку и встает. Затем подходит к Дину и треплет его по плечу.

Дин не въезжает, почему он должен почувствовать себя лучше из-за этого.

Но ему становится лучше.

 

* * * * *

\- Думаю, у нас теперь фул-хаус, полный дом народа, да?

Дин смотрит на него поверх ноутбука. Из-за этого движения он осознает, как сильно болит у него голова, тупая пульсация чувствуется прямо в центре лба. Бобби заставил его просматривать документы на право собственности, а это самое его нелюбимое занятие.

\- Ну да, думаю, да.

Сэм некоторое время смотрит на Дина так, словно ждет какого-то другого ответа. Затем вздыхает:  
\- Я рассказывал тебе об интернет-сообществе, - говорит он, не ожидая подтверждения от брата. – О парнях, которые были самыми первыми, подпольем. Прежде чем остались только Производители. Крис – один из тех ребят.

Дин моргает. Он ожидал чего угодно, только не этого.

\- Я впервые встречаюсь с ним лично.

\- Ладно, - Дин не может додуматься, что бы еще сказать, но, видимо, «ладно» тоже не совсем верное слово – ничего нового – поскольку раздражение тенью ложится на лицо Сэма. Он пересекает комнату, чтобы развернуть другой стул и усесться на него верхом, сложив руки на спинке.

\- Он не кажется тебе знакомым?

Дин выгибает бровь:  
\- Нет. А что, должен?

Сэм пожимает плечами:  
\- Наверное, нет, - он смотрит в сторону. – Наверное, нет.

Он постукивает пальцами по спинке стула:  
\- Так что, ты ничего не имеешь против этого? Что Крис останется здесь на время? Чтобы помочь?

Дин задается вопросом, как именно будет «помогать» «Крис», но все равно пожимает плечами:  
\- Парень, это твой дом тоже. Ты хочешь, чтобы твой друг был с тобой, что я могу сказать?

\- Я не это имею в виду. Я имею в виду… - Сэм вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам. Тени под его глазами становятся похожими на синяки. – Черт, я не знаю, что имею в виду. У тебя с этим будут проблемы?

\- Не знаю, а что, могут быть? – он не знает, что сказать. Он не знает, что сказать, когда Сэм смотрит на него вот так – виновато, выжидающе и, блядь, уязвимо. Это убивает его, потому что он мог бы поспорить – «Крис» знает, что говорить, он бьется об заклад, Крис великолепно знает, что сказать, а Дину удается только бесить Сэма.

\- Слушай, - говорит он, перебивая Сэма, что бы тот ни пытался ему сказать. – Ты доверяешь этому парню?

Рот Сэма закрывается со звуком, с которым запряженная лошадь бьет копытом об асфальт, а глаза распахиваются так, что при других обстоятельствах это бы выглядело комичным. Затем Дин смотрит как Сэм раздумывает над вопросом.

\- Ага, - говорит он, наконец, - Крис… Знаешь ли, у него были свои проблемы. Ничего сверхъестественного, как у нас, но… Да.

Дин разводит руками:  
\- Мне этого достаточно.

Лицо Сэма каменеет, он вскакивает со стула, слегка бледнея, когда по забывчивости пользуется своей расхреначенной рукой.

\- Только это? С каких пор?

Он выходит, и Дин ждет, пока Сэм совсем не исчезнет из поля видимости, только тогда он бьется лбом об стол.

 

* * * * *

\- Эй.

Дин снова поднимает взгляд и понимает, что прошло уже много времени. Из окон позади него нет света. Вообще, везде темно, только тускло светится монитор ноутбука, а глаза Дина пересохли и болят.

\- Эй.

Сэм ведет себя гораздо тише, чем в прошлый раз. Он обнимает себя руками и кажется присмиревшим. Он обычно такой ночью. Если он до сих пор расстроен, то это незаметно.

\- Есть еда, если ты голоден.

Дин стонет:  
\- О черт. Я забыл про чили.

У него еще и спина болит, и Дин поднимает руки над головой, потягиваясь и чувствуя, как хрустит позвоночник. Он думает, что сейчас просидел на одном месте дольше, чем когда-либо в жизни, тогда возникает следующий вопрос – что с ним такое происходит. Он уже не тот человек, каким был раньше, каким себя представлял.

\- Все отлично, - быстро говорит Сэм. – Я знаю, что не на многое сейчас гожусь, но уж размешать еду и выключить газ я худо-бедно могу. Если хочешь, я принесу тебе поесть.

\- Не, я сам возьму.

\- Мне не трудно. Я не возражаю.

\- А где Крис? – при этом вопросе Сэм сужает глаза, но Дин продолжает. – Я думал, что вы, парни, захотите пообщаться.

Пожатие плечами Сэма так же кратко, как и его ответ:  
\- Он долго был за рулем. Он сильно устал.

\- Он вел машину с самого Орландо? Серьезно? Почему он просто не полетел?

Сэм улыбается. Улыбка ему идет. Даже член Дина так думает.

\- Ты серьезно задаешь мне этот вопрос?

\- Множество людей отлично переносят полеты.

\- Ага, ну а Крис нет, - Сэм расправляет руки и ноги, чтобы подойти и опуститься на пол рядом со стулом Дина. – Возможно, вы найдете общий язык на эту тему.

Дин издает короткий смешок:  
\- Ага, я сильно сомневаюсь, что я и «Крис» вообще найдем общий язык.

\- Почему ты так произносишь его имя?

\- Как – так?

Сэм закатывает глаза:  
\- Типа: «Крис, если это твое настоящее имя».

Он фигово имитирует голос Дина, но это неудивительно.

\- Что бы ты ни думал, - Дин обшаривает взглядом комнату, - я так не говорю.

\- Ты такой говнюк, Дин.

\- Ты выглядишь уставшим. Наверное, тебе стоит самому поспать немного, - Дин трет глаза и начинает закрывать документы, сворачивать вкладки браузера, чтобы выключить ноутбук.

\- Я устал, - признается Сэм. – Кто бы знал, что разговоры так утомляют. – Он наклоняет голову и смотрит на Дина из-под челки. – Ты идешь?

Дин пожимает плечами:  
\- Не знаю. У меня еще осталась работа.

На самом деле, никаких дел у него не осталось, но ему совсем не хочется наблюдать, как Сэм пробирается в другую постель, а затем тупо лежать, пока мозг не сдастся и не провалится в беспамятство.

\- Она не подождет? – говорит нетерпеливо Сэм, поднимаясь, пока Дин выцарапывает свои ноющие кости со стула.

\- Господи, Сэм, - жалуется Дин, закрывая с тихим щелчком ноутбук, - что еще за тараканы завелись у тебя в…

Он оборачивается, и Сэм оказывается прямо перед ним, нависая над ним всеми четырьмя дюймами, которые он выигрывает у Дина в росте, и излучая нежный жар, который проникает прямо в живот и член Дина. И… о…

\- Она не может подождать? – снова спрашивает Сэм, более хрипло, а затем хватает Дина, притягивает к себе ближе и целует его – сильно, непристойно, безумно и… да. И да. И да.

Мысли Дина перебивает грохот сердца и пульсирование члена, когда они падают на пол, еле контролируя себя. Дин так сильно ударяется локтем, что у него немеет рука, но он не отрывается от рта Сэма, целуя его жадно, изголодавшись, бездумно от желания.

Сэм чуть ли не разрывает штаны на Дине и на себе, стаскивая их вместе с трусами как можно ниже, чтобы они могли прижаться друг к другу, кожа к коже. Движения бедер заставляют их застонать друг другу в рот, переплетаясь языками. Дин чувствует, что Сэм тверд как скала, да и он сам, похоже, мог бы забивать гвозди в кирпич. Он настолько возбужден, что ему приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас, от одного лишь ощущения скольжения кожи по коже, от того, что Сэм с ним. Руки Дина скользят по бокам Сэма, рассеянно пересчитывая ребра, пока он не доходит до бедренных костей. Он прослеживает их, а потом скользит назад, чтобы схватить брата за задницу и более уверенно опустить на себя, облегчая себе фрикции.

Сэм издает горловой звук. Затем отрывает свой рот от рта Дина и вырывается из объятий брата:  
\- Подожди, нет, нет, нет… - у него закрыты глаза, когда он приподнимается на руках и коленях, нависая над Дином. – Я не могу. Блядь. Прости меня, Дин, я не могу.

\- Ага, - говорит Дин, не обращая внимания на то, что его бедра продолжают слегка двигаться, что кости и пах отчаянно ноют. – Конечно, Сэм. Прекрасно.

\- Прости, - Сэм перекатывается набок. Их хриплое дыхание в унисон кажется очень громким. – Дин… Мне очень жаль, я просто…

\- Сэм, - произносит тот терпеливо, его голос звучит так спокойно и отстраненно, как он хочет. – Не мог бы ты просто… Просто оставь меня, ладно?

Сэм резко вдыхает, Дин на него не смотрит – не может. Кажется, что его спокойствие только и ждет малейшего повода, чтобы схлынуть. Он так благодарен Сэму за то, что тот больше не извиняется, просто встает и уходит, его мягкие шаги отдаются от пола глухим звуком.

Член Дина болит, это уже совсем не похоже на удовольствие. Он берет член в руку и яростно дрочит себе, оргазм на него обрушивается, как кирпичная стена. И это вовсе не похоже на облегчение.

Это вообще ни на что не похоже.

 

* * * * *  
Дин ожидает, что Сэм на следующий день будет избегать его, и Сэм оправдывает его ожидания. Он словно прилипает к Крису. Дин отдает Крису должное: тот заставляет Сэма смеяться.

Дин все еще ненавидит его.

Дин держится от них подальше, насколько это возможно, возясь с «Импалой», метая ножи в мишени на пнях, которые они установили вместе с Джоном, прежде чем тот уехал. Он вызывается сам съездить за продуктами, четыре человека – четыре мужчины – съедают куда больше еды и куда быстрее, чем когда их было только двое. Когда избежать встречи нельзя, Дин видит, как Сэм смотрит на него виновато, а потом быстро отводит глаза.

Дин не знает, хочет ли он выбить из Сэма дерьмо или сделать еще что-то за то, что тот как дурак считает, что все между ними сводится к одному – занимаются они сексом или нет. В то же время, наблюдая, как Сэм под присмотром Криса расслабляется и отпускает шуточки, Дин чувствует, что его тоже отпускает.

 

* * * * *

\- Пшли, - говорит Крис.

Это «пшли» на языке Криса обозначает ни что иное как «давай сходим в бар». На самом деле, у Дина нет ни малейшего желания куда-то идти с Крисом, но маленький говнюк оказывается более убедительным, чем Дин рассчитывал. Бобби все еще у них, он может приглядеть за Сэмом, и братец настаивает, что с ним будет все в порядке, делая щенячьи глазки, которые говорят: Займись этим, Дин.

Так что Дин смиряется и идет с Крисом в бар.

Некоторое время они ведут обычную беседу о всякой хрени, о которой обычно говорят мужики – о собаках и машинах, о том, как хреново напивались и о том, как здорово напивались, о жратве и семье. Крис не так хорошо играет в бильярд, как Дин, но Дин может поклясться, что семья Криса никогда не зависела от того, как он играет на бильярде. Крис оказывается на уровне.

\- У меня был… есть кое-кто, - наконец, говорит Крис, тон его голоса и выражение лица говорят Дину, что их вечеринка подошла к стадии разговоров за жизнь.

\- Так был или есть?

Крис кривит лицо:  
\- Не знаю, честно. Мы… Я… Я не знаю. Мы типа поругались, - на его ногтях остатки черного лака, и он царапает этикетку с рваными краями. – Типа как ты и Сэм, на самом деле.

\- Да? – Дин поднимает брови.

\- Мы… у нас был ребенок. Девочка, - Крис поднимает голову, у него опасные злые глаза, наполненные яростью, которую Дин сразу узнает. Какие-то из этих чувств направлены на Дина, а какие-то нет. – До Чумы.

\- А.

\- А? И это все, что ты можешь сказать? А?

А что еще тут скажешь?

\- Ты бы мне поверил, если бы я сказал, что мне жаль? – Дин фыркает в пиво, прежде чем подносит горлышко бутылки к губам. Его мать «счастливо избежала» этой участи, но у него было много других потерь, начиная с Эллен и Джо.

У Криса дергаются губы:  
\- Нет, наверное, нет.

Дин кивает:  
\- Ага. Но все равно, мне жаль.

Крис устало кивает в ответ, все еще трахаясь с отковырянным краем этикетки своей бутылки.

\- Сэм сказал правду? То, что… это все сотворил демон? – он снова смотрит на Дина сумасшедше-злыми глазами, а Дина снова торкает странное чувство дежа вю. – Что Чума была вызвана демоном?

Дин садится назад в кресло, его наполняет странное чувство, которому он даже не может подобрать название, как будто на его теле кто-то сжигает бумагу:  
\- Почему ты так говоришь?

\- Это не я сказал. Это Сэм так сказал.

\- Ну да, хорошо, Сэм наполовину вне себя от горя, если ты не заметил. Я бы не воспринимал то, что он говорит, слишком серьезно.

\- Нет. Не надо так, старик, - рот Криса упрямо сжимается, упрямство появляется и в глазах. – Я потерял почти все, что у меня было в этом мире – маму, сестер, ребенка… У меня и до этого было не так уж и много.

\- И ты думаешь, что от такого знания почувствуешь себя лучше? – Дин наклонился через стол.

\- Лучше ли знать, что они умерли из-за чего-то, а не просто по долбаной случайности? Да. Из-за этого мне станет легче. И пошел ты на хуй. Пошел на хуй за такой вопрос, - Крис говорил мягким тоном, но выражение его лица отнюдь не было мягким. – Сэм рассказывал тебе, что послужило причиной его срыва? – Крис неопределенно помахал рукой, в которой не было пива.

\- Нет, - единственное слово звучит резко, несмотря на самые лучшие намерения Дина, потому что он вновь возвращается в замкнутый круг беспокойства и гнева. Дина не удивляет, что Сэм рассказал обо всем Крису. Похоже, что Сэм всегда ищет кого-то, кому можно довериться. Кого угодно, только не Дина.

И от этого до сих пор больно.

Еще Дина немного достает то, как Крис смотрит на него – как будто он что-то знает о нем. Как будто он знает его.

Они несколько секунд поедают друг друга глазами, пока Крис не пожимает плечами и не делает большой глоток пива, закрывая глаза, что можно расценивать, как тактическое отступление. Он глубоко и удовлетворенно выдыхает, ставя бутылку обратно на стол, и несколько раз моргает, глядя на Дина, прежде чем продолжить:  
\- Сообщение. От… от вашего отца? Парня, который вас вырастил. От Джона. Ну что, тебе лучше от того, что ты все знаешь?

У Дина так быстро сводит живот, что на мгновение он думает: Крис, вот урод, ударил его под столом:  
\- Что?

\- Да, - голос Криса звучит так же холодно, как и у Дина. – В нем говорилось: «Я слышал про ребенка. Мне жаль».

Кольцо Дина громко клацает по бутылке, когда он сжимает кулаки, глаза Криса вспыхивают, и Дин задумывается, как же он выглядит со стороны. Слабый жар от алкоголя начинает жечь его кишки, жидкий и опасный, как напалм.

\- Сэм сказал… - Крис катает длинное горлышко бутылки в своих коротких пальцах, потом вздыхает и немного оседает на стуле. – Послушай, дружище. У меня хреново со всякой там моральной поддержкой, особенно учитывая, что я тебя вовсе не знаю.

\- Ему – Джону – ему было трудно с этим. С нами, - говорит Дин, резко прерывая Криса. – Он растил нас как братьев, а мы в результате ведем себя совсем не как братья.

За этими словами стоит: я убью его. Я, блядь, убью его.

\- Ага, - Крис болтает пиво в бутылке, наклоняя голову в сторону, как будто он прислушивается к музыке из другой комнаты. – Но это все равно ебет мозги, да? Не пойми меня неправильно… Сэм весьма горяч. Но все это все равно похоже на инцест, да? Ну, чуть-чуть.

Дин морщится, его пиво за мгновение стало кислее:  
\- Да, думаю, похоже.

Крис поднимает руки:  
\- Эй, я тебя не накручиваю или что-то типа этого. Я просто говорю.

\- Все равно, - трясет Дин головой. – Это неважно.

\- Нет… Эй, Сэм в самом деле любит тебя, мужик. В плане… сердечек, цветочков и толстых младенцев в памперсах.

Дин кашляет в бутылку, она в ответ издает нежный, словно у флейты, звук. Крис смотрит на него, как на придурка. Дин запрокидывает голову и выпивает остаток пива тремя большими глотками. Оно не освежает, не уменьшает тяжесть в груди. Он нетвердо ставит бутылку на стол, и та некоторое время пошатывается.

\- Извинишь меня?

Выражение на лице Криса заставляет Дина подумать, что тот твердо знает, что именно Дин собрался делать, но это неважно. Крис машет рукой:  
\- Да, конечно.

Когда он выходит из бара на негнущихся ногах, гравий хрустит под его подошвами. Чужими пальцами он набирает номер. Его челюсть так сильно болит, что он не понимает, как ему удастся что-то сказать.

«Я слышал про ребенка. Мне жаль».

«Жаль? – думает Дин. – Жаль? Я, блядь, заставлю тебя пожалеть».

На самом деле, он не ждет, что отец ему ответит. Тот месяцами не отвечал ни на один звонок. Но после третьего гудка что-то щелкает, и вместо монотонного отцовского голоса на автоответчике он слышит:  
\- Дин?

Звук отцовского голоса – в котором слышится беспокойство – только повышает кровяное давление Дина, молотом стуча в висках, шипением отдаваясь в ушах.  
\- Что-то не так? Что-то с Сэмом?

\- Нет. Заткнись. Я не хочу, чтобы ты хоть что-то говорил, - пальцы Дина так крепко сжимают трубку, что ему кажется: она сейчас треснет. – Не звони ему. Не звони ему, не присылай сообщений… не говори с ним никаким способом, ни в устной, ни в письменной форме, или, клянусь Богом, отец, я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом.

\- Дин…

Дин нажимает на «отбой». Он задыхается, тяжело и глубоко дыша, как будто после долгой, трудной пробежки. Несколько секунд он стоит, сжимая телефон в руке. Затем разбивает его о кирпичную стену бара, сбивая пальцы и ногти. Один, два – и он бросает телефон в грязь, топча его ботинками, пока от аппарата не остаются мелкие осколки.

Из руки идет кровь. Дин заматывает носовым платком порез и возвращается внутрь. Крис поднимает взгляд от своего пива.

\- Все в порядке? – осторожно спрашивает он.

Дин слишком часто изображал фальшивую улыбку, при куда более неприятных обстоятельствах, так что сейчас это для него не проблема:  
\- Да. Все прекрасно.

Крис ему кивает:  
\- Хорошо.

 

* * * * *

 

Дин спит, когда Сэм прокрадывается к нему в постель. Это нечто новенькое, поэтому он начинает храбро откатываться, все еще неясно воспринимая реальность, пока, наконец, Сэм не наваливается на него. Дин к этому не готов, к тому же братец весит целую тонну, поэтому он выбивает воздух из Дина, чьи глаза резко распахиваются. Однако Дину не дают и шанса восстановить дыхание: теплый рот Сэма скользит к его губам.

Дин издает неприличный звук, ответственность за который полностью возлагает на неожиданное пробуждение, и его руки скользят по обнаженной коже Сэма.

Обнаженная кожа, повторяет он для себя во второй раз, на случай, если его мозг сразу не догнал это, и сильнее впивается в нее пальцами. Сэм стонет в рот Дину, руки младшего в ответ бродят по телу старшего. Прошло столько времени, и Дин так отчаянно желал этого, что он готов немедленно перевернуть брата и отправить свой член туда, где он должен быть.

Дин отодвигается наощупь, чтобы иметь возможность выдохнуть: «Сэмми… Сэмми…»

Сэм кажется неуклюжим и неловким, но фишка в том, что, будь он на самом деле так неуклюж, он бы долго не продержался. Он изворачивается и плотнее прижимается к Дину, уже начиная потеть.

\- Нет, - произносит он, едва отрываясь от губ Дина, только чтобы произнести эти слова. – Молчи. - Он наклоняет голову, чтобы укусить Дина в горло, резко и дико. Это стопроцентный фетиш Дина, и Сэм, бля, отлично знает об этом, член Дина дергается, а кровь воспламеняется, словно бензин от зажженной спички. – Просто хочу ебаться. Трахни меня, хорошо? – горячий язык Сэма облизывает ранку, оставленную зубами, прежде, чем впивается туда же. – Жестко. Хочу, чтобы было жестко.

\- Сэм… - безнадежно выдыхает Дин имя брата, а потом сдается, протягивая руки к его волосам и зарываясь в них пальцами. Сэм отвечает без слов: поднимает голову и приникает к Дину в жестком, пожирающем поцелуе.

Дину уже наплевать на то, что все это неправильно, что Сэм бросает ему подачку, что от этого им обоим будет только хреновее…он просто хочет этого. Он просто хочет Сэма.

Возможно, дело всегда было только в этом.

Дин переворачивает Сэма на спину, руки брата то ласкают его, то сжимают. Бедра трутся друг об друга, и Дин чувствует, как это отдается от каждого нерва в члене до позвоночника. Он тянется за смазкой.

\- Подожди.

Дин замирает с протянутой рукой, пальцы касаются тюбика в выдвинутом ящике. Бессмысленно поворачиваться к Сэму, но он все равно оборачивается:  
\- Что?

\- У тебя… У тебя есть презервативы?

Слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть выражение лица Сэма. Да Дин и не уверен, что хочет его видеть, может быть, его это выражение отнюдь не вдохновит, а они оба нуждаются в том, что произойдет. Дин горячо верит в пользу терапевтического секса.

\- Ага, - грохочет он в ответ. Он вылавливает смазку из ящика и бросает ее на тумбочку, затем снова ныряя туда за старой, неиспользованной упаковкой резинок.

Сэм тоже садится, когда Дин откидывается на колени, он отнимает кондом у брата и тянется между его ног, приподнимая его член длинными теплыми пальцами. Дин, запнувшись, движется вперед, втрахиваясь в сэмов кулак:  
\- Сэм…

Его член болит и пульсирует, и это отдается прямо в яйца. Он не продержится долго, особенно когда Сэм прикасается к нему таким образом.

\- Всего лишь это, - тон Сэма запрещает дальнейшие споры, и он раскатывает резинку по члену Дина. – Ладно?

\- Ладно, - Дин осторожно, дрожащими пальцами наносит смазку внутри Сэма, шаря свободной рукой и губами по телу брата. Тот дрожит, корчась и извиваясь под Дином. Дин не утверждает, что читает причудливые мысли Сэма, да это и не нужно, чтобы почувствовать страх брата, смешанный с желанием.

\- Шшшш … - Дин не был таким с девушками, девицы, которых он трахал, не просили и не требовали от него никакой нежности. Ему кажется, что это и к лучшему, потому что у него было не так уж и много нежности. Но когда он вжимается в Сэма, он обнаруживает, что бормочет «… так хорошо, Сэмми, Господи, бля, это так круто…» надтреснутым, хриплым, затраханным голосом, который он сам не узнает, скользя медленно и легко, и пытаясь сделать это приятным. Для Сэма.

Сэм прижимает его так крепко, так тесно, что он едва может дышать, и повторяет имя Дина вновь и вновь, начиная глубоким голосом, а затем соскальзывая на высокие ноты, когда брат входит в него полностью. Его бедра подаются навстречу каждому толчку, а член стоит, как железный, между их телами, словно только что выкованный, пылающий.

Это длится недолго. Это продолжается недолго, и Дин только рад, что Сэм кончает первым, хотя это скорее случайно, чем преднамеренно. «Люблю тебя, Сэмми, - выговаривает он, когда собственный оргазм настигает его, опустошая. – Боже. Блядь. Черт возьми. Я так, бля, сильно тебя люблю».

Он хочет обвинить во всем секс. Эй, ни одного мужика нельзя воспринимать серьезно, когда его мозгами заправляет его маленький дружок, правда? Но он знает, что сказал правду. И теперь у него есть еще один реальный пиздец, из-за которого можно грузиться в числе прочих, потому что их отец был прав – так не должно было быть. Он не должен был чувствовать себя с Сэмом вот так – хорошо, надежно, как дома.

Не считая того, что с ним почти всегда так и было.

Сэм всегда совершенно аморфный, после того, как кончит, но Дин чувствует, как тот улыбается, и от этой улыбки что-то внутри него разбивается, словно хрупкое стекло. Рука Сэма небрежно и бесцельно играет волосами Дина, гладит его по лицу, сам он что-то бормочет, низко и неразборчиво, так что Дин даже не может понять… кроме того, что понимает. Потому что если они не ходят вокруг да около, то понимают друг друга полностью.

«Я тоже люблю тебя, чувак».

Дин позволяет себе выдохнуть и переворачивается на спину. Не то чтобы у него для этого было много места, ведь Сэм занимает большую часть кровати, но Дин догадывается, что это неважно. Он остынет, встанет и отправится в собственную постель через несколько минут.

Мгновение спустя до него доходит, что это его кровать, и Сэм здесь – нарушитель границы. Но Дин уже знает, что у него не хватит ни совести, ни сил выпроводить его. Как бы то ни было. Неважно.

Ему дают еще примерно пять секунд подумать об этом, прежде чем Сэм начинает возиться, переворачивается и закидывает сначала руку, потом ногу, потом примерно половину тела на брата. Дин втягивает живот, как будто таким способом как-то сможет избежать соприкосновения с Сэмом, как будто это случайно. Сэм несколько секунд примеривается к плечу Дина, по нему видно, что две трети его сознания уже в отрубе.

Затем раздается:  
\- Дин?

Только годы опыта помогают ему осознать, что то, что Сэм бормочет, - это его имя, нечленораздельно произнесенное прижавшимися к нему губами.  
\- Да?

\- Нам над’ выкинуть др’гую кр’вать, – еще одно сонное, скользящее движение, и Сэм почти весь взгромождается на Дина, лицом утыкаясь между плечом и шеей брата. – Больше места. – Пауза, и губы щекотят кожу Дина. – Не нужн’ нам она. Не х’чу.

Внутри у Дина все немеет, он цепенеет, но потом осознает, что рукой он гладит Сэма, пальцами выписывая успокаивающие и призывающие заснуть послания на позвоночнике брата. Все хорошо, Сэм. Я здесь.

\- Да, Сэм, - в конце концов, говорит он. – Хорошо.


	25. Шепот

Дин просыпается и осознает – ни секунды ни колеблясь, ни сомневаясь – что человек, обвившийся вокруг него, обнявший рукой его талию, протиснувшийся своей коленкой между его ног, - это Сэм. Дин не двигается, не открывает глаза, как будто таким образом – притворяясь спящим – может оттянуть момент, продлить это чувство, чтобы не возвращаться в реальность, туда, где ему надо смириться с невозможностью иметь это. Где он не может даже признаться, что хочет этого.  
Память быстро возвращается в прошлое: брат, ползущий к нему, отчаянная безотлагательность их секса и Сэм… Сэм после оргазма, прижавшийся и обвившийся вокруг него, теплый, родной, сонный. Это могло бы быть сном. Но он чувствует как Сэм, уткнувшийся в спину, тихо дышит ему в шею.  
Дин только задумывается, как долго они будут так лежать, как долго Сэм будет спать, когда тот ввергает его в оцепенение вопросом:  
\- Ты когда-нибудь думаешь о ней?  
Сэм говорит тихо, но необходимости переспрашивать, кого он имеет в виду, нет. Дин хочет сказать что-то глупое, что-то смешное, вот только ничего смешного в этом нет, и он не сможет пошутить на эту тему. Наконец, нашлись темы, которые он не сможет высмеять. Ангелы обрыдаются.  
\- Все время.  
Руки Сэма напрягаются, прижимая их двоих еще теснее друг к другу. Дин задается вопросом, когда его перестало раздражать, а стало наоборот заводить то, что младший брат может быть сильнее его. Он решает, что это неважно.  
\- В больнице… - начинает Сэм, а потом колеблется. Он не позволил Дину остаться с ним до самого конца, и они не говорили об этом. Они вообще ни о чем не говорили. – Я заставил их показать мне. После… после того самого, ты понимаешь?  
\- Да, я понимаю.  
\- Я просто… Это должен был быть последний раз, - голос Сэма дрожит. Сэм сам трясется мелкой дрожью, которая передается Дину. Тот рад, что они не сидят лицом к лицу. Он не хочет видеть лицо Сэма, не хочет, чтобы тот видел его. – Но это было ни на что не похоже. – Голос Сэма становится неприятным и монотонным. – Это была просто мертвая… вещь. Я не плакал. Я ничего не чувствовал. Я хотел. Я старался. Но ничего не чувствовал.  
Дин не знает, что ответить на это. Иисусе, да что он может ответить? Но когда Сэм придвигается ближе, пряча лицо ему в шею, Дин подается ему навстречу, обнимая, предлагая единственную вещь, которую может поставить между младшим братом и миром.  
\- Что со мной не так, почему я чувствую только это? – шепчет Сэм.  
\- Сэм…  
\- Нет. Нет, - Сэм отодвигается, и Дин падает, потеряв опору. Сэм перекидывает ногу через Дина и устраивается на его распростертом теле. Это не сексуальная поза, Сэм сидит у него на коленях, а не в области паха, он стискивает пальцами запястья Дина, прижимая их к матрасу над его головой. – Я не хочу… Это не то, что я хотел сказать.  
Дин ненавидит эту серьезность. Ее слишком много, постоянно. Он хочет вернуть дурацкую улыбку на лицо Сэма. Он хочет, чтобы они снова были в состоянии шутить. Он хочет, чтобы все наладилось. Только вот лучше никогда не становится. Не в случае Винчестеров.  
\- Я скучаю по тебе, - говорит Сэм, глядя вниз на него. Дин чувствует, как у него расширяются глаза, он быстро отворачивается, опуская ресницы, чтобы скрыть это. Пальцы Сэма сильнее смыкаются на его запястьях. Это не больно, но достаточно для того, чтобы показать Дину: Сэм понимает. – Мне страшно, Дин. Я не думаю… Я не знаю, смогу ли пройти через это снова. Я просто…  
\- Я знаю, Сэм, - в горле так сухо, что голос похож на сдавленное карканье. Дин языком пытается собрать слюну у себя во рту. С таким же успехом он мог бы попробовать поколдовать.  
\- Но мне нравится то, что между нами, - настаивает Сэм, вдавливая Дина в матрас. – Мне будет двадцать пять, а тебе почти тридцать, и в этом мире больше нет женщин. Может быть, мы должны быть с кем-то другими, но так не получилось.  
\- И это немного ненормально, - Дин облизывает губы, они похожи на наждачную бумагу.  
\- Да, именно, - безжалостно соглашается Сэм, нечего разводить ерунду. – Но ты же хочешь меня? У правительства ко мне сейчас нет претензий. Ведь я один раз уже забеременел, нам дадут еще время для восстановления и, может быть… Я не знаю. Но хочешь ли ты меня? – Сэм говорит все быстрее, слова перемешиваются. – Потому что я думаю… Я помню, когда я был маленьким. Я все время спал с тобой.  
О Боже. Дин ежится, но Сэм сидит на нем, и у него ничего не получается. Зачем тому вспоминать об этом? Сейчас, когда они голые и все такое?  
\- Я все время спал с тобой, - повторяет Сэм, акцентируя на этом внимание. – И тогда я чувствовал себя в безопасности. И я… На некоторое время забыл об этом, но сейчас вспомнил. Я помню.  
Дин поворачивает голову, пристально глядя Сэму в глаза. Его убивает, что Сэм так серьезно говорит об этом, как будто это важно, как будто от них что-то зависит. Это так неправильно, словно Сэм переставил все с ног на голову. Дин даже не знает, с чего начать.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? – Дин произносит это так сухо, так холодно, что Сэм вздрагивает, но не отпускает, а Дин хочет объясниться, но не знает, как.  
\- Кончай молоть ерунду. Скажи мне правду. Как есть.  
Дин издает полузадушенный звук и изумленно таращится на брата.  
\- Я скучаю по тебе, - глаза Сэма обшаривают лицо Дина, ища в нем бог знает что. Большими пальцами он поглаживает внутреннюю сторону запястий Дина. – Мне не хватает того, что мы спали вместе, что мы занимались сексом, но ты должен мне кое-что сказать, Дин. Ты должен.  
Дин даже не представляет, почему у них возник спор. Может потому что они просто привыкли к этому, слишком много лет спорили и ссорились, кружа друг вокруг друга, как готовящиеся к атаке собаки. Может быть, из-за того, что, несмотря ни на что, они не знали друг друга так хорошо, как им казалось. Так хорошо, как им хотелось верить.  
\- Я дрочу, думая о тебе, - произносит Дин еле слышным голосом, и это не «я скучаю по тебе» или прочая романтическая чепуха, а никто никогда и не обвинял Дина в излишнем романтизме.  
Но это правда.  
Сэм на мгновение закрывает глаза, а потом улыбается легкой улыбкой, которую так ждал Дин.  
\- ОК, - выдыхает он. – ОК.- Он наклоняется, губы Сэма замирают в миллиметрах от рта Дина. – У нас есть время.  
Затем Сэм преодолевает оставшееся расстояние.

* * * * *

Позже, чем хочет, Сэм, наконец, выбирается из постели и идет в душ. Он все еще чувствует усталость – в последнее время он постоянно устает – но в то же время он полон неугомонностью и чистейшим восторгом, их не в силах смыть даже теплый душ.  
Это… по-другому. Это нечто новое, чем-то похожее на пробуждение.  
Дин спит. Когда Сэм был маленьким, и они чаще спали вместе, чем порознь, Сэм просыпался первым (поскольку Дин никогда не был жаворонком) и наблюдал, как Дин спит, не желая, чтобы исчезало чувство защищенности. Позднее, с Джесс, он делал то же самое, разве что тогда он чувствовал себя еще и защитником, а не напуганным ребенком. Очень странно, что все вернулось на круги своя – он открывает глаза и видит лицо брата, и его охватывает то же самое чувство, что все будет в порядке.  
Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда Сэм думал, что все будет в порядке.  
Сэм рад, что Дин спит. Тот не высыпался, и Сэм знает, что виноват в этом. Многое из того, что происходит, - его вина. Но он сказал Дину правду: у них есть время. Сэм вздыхает и тащится по коридору, расчесывая пальцами влажные волосы, чтобы те быстрее высохли. Он не думает о Крисе, даже не вспоминает, пока не слышит, как кто-то гремит посудой и ест на кухне.  
Крис ест хлопья. Сэм нерешительно и жалобно улыбается ему, и тот в ответ демонстрирует рот, полный полупережеванных хлопьев и молока. Странно, но от этого вида Сэм чувствует, что проголодался.  
\- Итак, - невнятно произносит Крис, когда Сэм идет к шкафчику за чашкой, - похоже, у вас с Дином все налаживается.  
Сэма бросает в жар, румянец ползет от живота до корней волос и дальше. Он ставит чашку и ложку на стол, стекло и металл звякают о дерево громче, чем ему хочется.  
– Ты…ээээ… слышал?  
Крис закатывает глаза:  
\- Ты в курсе, что это не особенно большой дом? Назвать эти стены тонкими, как бумага, было бы оскорблением для бумаги, - Сэм не знает, что за выражение у него на лице, но Крис поднимает руки, шутливо моля о пощаде. – Не все, - признается он наконец. – Только когда вы были… очень громкими.  
\- О господи, - Сэм проводит рукой по волосам, думая, может ли он самопроизвольно возгореться, и если это случится, можно ли будет этот пожар приписать Винчестерскому Проклятию или нет.  
\- Сэм, я жил в смехотворно маленькой квартирке с четырьмя другими парнями в течение… - пальцы Криса начали слегка загибаться при подсчете, - слишком многих лет. Я и раньше слышал, как кричат при сексе. Если мне фартило, я сам мог кричать при сексе. Я не вижу в этом большой проблемы.  
\- Ага, - с сомнением соглашается Сэм. – Все равно… можем мы не говорить Дину?  
Крис снова закатывает глаза:  
\- Я просто говорю… похоже, что вы, парни, начинаете все улаживать между собой.  
Сэм рассеянно покусывает ноготь большого пальца, наливая молоко с хлопьями в чашку:  
\- Ага, я не знаю.  
Как бы то ни было, «я дрочу, думая о тебе» вряд ли будет внесено в учебники в качестве идеального примера, как следует объясняться в любви. Но это Дин, и эти его слова – метафорический эквивалент балконов, и лунного света, и роз.  
Сэм согласен на малое.  
Он морщится, садясь. Между ними давно ничего не было, и после этого - дважды менее, чем за восемь часов, учитывая, что оба были словно безумные… Сэм чувствует себя хорошо оттраханным, но у него все болит. Крис фыркает в свои хлопья.  
\- Твое ерзание задницей не очень ассоциируется с «не знаю», жеребец, - вежливо комментирует он.  
\- Заткнись, - Сэм пинает его под столом.  
\- Оу! Эй! – Крис наклоняется и потирает свою голень. – Ну правильно, вперед, подерись с тем, кто меньше тебя! – и пинает Сэма в ответ.  
Меньше ростом или нет, но лягается Крис как мул, и Сэм решает, что без осторожности нет и доблести, поэтому возвращается к своим хлопьям.  
Так странно видеть Криса здесь. Странно-необычно и странно-умиротворяюще в одно и то же время. Они с Дином так долго были замкнутой системой, что, порой кажется, срослись словно сиамские близнецы. Им не очень-то комфортно добавлять новых людей в их жизнь, но в то же время те выступают в роли буфера между ними, обеспечивая и ему, и Дину личное пространство, в котором они оба так отчаянно нуждаются.  
«Ты влюблен в своего старшего брата», думает он, концентрируясь на этой мысли, словно ощупывая языком больной зуб или нажимая на синяк.  
Сэм не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз у него был друг, который не был частью его потайного мира, который не знал латынь, который не носил с собой святую воду или хотя бы мел, как само собой разумеющиеся вещи.  
С другой стороны – Крис всего лишь один из горстки мужчин, которых он знает, таких, как он сам, мужчин, которые одновременно и меньше, и больше, чем мужчины. Он не общается с другими Производителями, даже не знает никого из тех, кого видит во время своих визитов в Центр. Там тщательно планируют, чтобы они не пересекались – они приезжают в разные здания, к разным докторам, да в любом случае, Центр не место для крутых вечеринок. Сэм видит лица других Производителей – достаточно часто, чтобы узнавать их, месяц, за месяцем – но он не знает их. Они не друзья.  
Он знал Криса еще до того, как потерял ребенка. Сэм годами искал тайные следы тех, кто не хотел быть обнаруженным, ни в Интернете, ни в реале, и у него были вопросы. Господи, так много вопросов.  
\- Спасибо, - запоздало говорит Сэм, и Крис поднимает на него взгляд, вскидывая брови. Сэм делает жест ложкой, проливая молоко. – За то, что приехал. Я не собирался просить. Я не попросил, но ты все равно пришел.  
Глаза Криса темнеют, как происходит всегда, когда он говорит о Лансе или их дочери, Бернадетт.  
\- Не надо благодарить, хорошо? – он выдыхает, как после долгого бега, наклоняется вперед и резко откидывается на спинку стула, затем начинает обеими руками разглаживать свои волосы, пока те не поднимаются, словно наэлектризованные. – Просто… не надо.  
Сэм кивает, потому что знает это, догоняет. Винчестеры не единственные, кто играет в подобные игры.  
\- Ага, хорошо. Только… - Крис протестующее стонет, и Сэм шлепает его ложкой по пальцам, он поступил бы так же, будь перед ним Дин. – Нет, - перебивает его Сэм, вздыхая про себя. – Я просто… у тебя не будет проблем, из-за того что ты сюда приехал?  
На руке Криса нет татуировки Производителя, у него нет вживленного в кость биочипа. Рука Сэма непроизвольно сжимается из-за того, что он назвал бы почти завистью, швы натягиваются, заживающая плоть зудит и болит.  
Крис ворчливо усмехается, закатывает глаза и сцепляет пальцы над головой:  
\- Ты думаешь, я бы реально приехал, если бы из-за этого у меня возникли проблемы?  
Сэм смотрит на него.  
\- Да, - отвечает он категорически. – Ты бы приехал.  
Интернет – не самый лучший способ узнать человека. Нельзя увидеть чью-то суть. Там слишком легко нести чепуху, создавать ложный фасад, фальшивые личности, куда более сложные, чем «инспектор по бикини», как было однажды написано в удостоверении Дина. Но и он, и Крис пришли в Интернет по одним и тем же причинам. Во-первых, из-за предавших их тел, позднее – во-вторых, из-за детей, которых они потеряли. Есть сходство в их историях, которые привели их сюда.  
Так что, хотя иногда он чувствует, что вообще не знает Криса, что они совершенно незнакомы, ему все равно больно, когда лицо Криса искажается, и он отвечает:  
\- Ага, ладно… может быть. Но мне все равно особо терять нечего, правда?  
Сэм отставляет свою чашку, аппетит улетучивается:  
\- Всегда есть, что терять, чувак.  
Завтра у него снова медосмотр и он совсем не хочет думать об этом. Дин – а затем Бобби – сделали все возможное, чтобы скрыть, что Сэм пытался разрезать свою руку, как рождественскую индейку. Он говорил Дину, что у них есть время, и он думает – думает – что у них есть время, что он сможет факт успешного зачатия ребенка, как довод в свою пользу, как знак… чего-то. Но на самом деле он не знает, как его рана скажется на сделке с Хенриксеном.  
В тот год, когда отец умер (но до того, как вернулся к ним), они испытали, каково это – скитаться без всякой цели, действуя наугад, не заботясь о безопасности. Сэм не мог даже ненавидеть их образ жизни, как ненавидел в детстве. Слишком много было страха, каждую секунду своего существования он чувствовал, как будто медленно тонет. Но он узнал, что и это можно пережить.  
Сэм снова шевелит рукой, боль в кисти то колет, то размеренно пульсирует.  
Ты всегда можешь пережить больше, чем думаешь.

* * * * *

\- Я не могу оставить его, - говорит Дин, когда Бобби, наконец, замечает его присутствие и смотрит прямо на него. – Я не могу. Он мой брат. Он мне больше, чем брат.  
Бобби вздыхает и перемещает ленточку закладки с конца книги на то место, которое он читает. Он жестом приглашает Дина сесть и протягивает ему флягу:  
\- Я не говорил тебе оставлять его, Дин.  
Дин смотрит на свои руки, снова и снова поворачивая кольцо вокруг своего большого пальца. Он чувствует себя одновременно и странно старым, и молодым, как мальчик из сериала «Третья планета от Солнца», который на самом деле был старше всех инопланетян. Он делает большой глоток виски, надеясь, что спиртное вышибет из него это странное чувство, что он перестанет нервничать, перестанет быть таким… ну, не хрупким, все-таки Дин Винчестер не нежная ромашка, но… неустойчивым. Потерявшим равновесие, как будто его кто-то толкнул, пока он не видел:  
\- Сэм нуждается во мне.  
И это правда, по крайней мере, как ему кажется. Но звучит это не так. Словно он оправдывается, и вообще странно, и Дин знает что открывает свои карты. Виски горит в его груди словно маленькая звезда.  
Бобби откидывается на спинку стула, вытягивая больную ногу перед собой, чтобы мышцы отдохнули. Дин борется с моментальным желанием потереть собственное колено. Он еще не так стар, что бы там Сэм ни говорил.  
\- Никто не утверждает обратное.  
\- Тогда, бля, о чем ты говоришь? – Дин смеется, хотя вообще-то не находит в этой ситуации ничего забавного. – Я имею в виду… Господи, Бобби… помоги этому парню.  
Бобби смотрит в сторону, еле заметный румянец покрывает его лицо под бородой:  
\- О черт, Дин. Я не ваш отец, чтобы говорить вам, что делать. Наверное, мне вообще не следовало бы ничего говорить.  
\- Ага, но ты сказал. Так объясни мне, черт подери, что ты имел в виду.  
\- Я говорю о тебе, Дин. О тебе, - Дин протягивает флягу обратно, и Бобби делает большой глоток, прежде чем заставить флягу исчезнуть в одном из своих многочисленных карманов. – Иисусе, иногда мне просто хочется расколошматить твою башку – и твоего отца заодно – может, таким способом удастся вбить в нее хоть немного разума.  
Едва тлеющее раздражение Дина разгорается больше, заставляя напрячься плечи и руки.  
\- С каких это пор стало преступлением беречь свою семью? – требует он ответа, неустанно стуча ботинками при ходьбе взад-вперед. – Я имею в виду, что я не догоняю тебя, чувак. Что, черт возьми, ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
Бобби тычет в него пальцем:  
\- Ну вот сейчас. Как раз это. Ты задаешь неправильный вопрос.  
\- Хорошо, может, я и не знаю правильного вопроса!  
\- Сукин ты… Чего ты хочешь, Дин?  
Дин моргает:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Бобби чешет указательным пальцем нос, затем снова тычет им в Дина:  
\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
\- Нет, не знаю, - собственный голос кажется Дину тоненьким и испуганным.  
Бобби снова вздыхает и потирает подушечкой большого пальца переносицу:  
\- Ты приходишь ко мне и говоришь: «Он во мне нуждается». Ты говоришь: «Он мой брат».  
\- Да? И что?  
\- И что? А что насчет тебя, Дин? Не считая того, что ты верный сын своего отца и старший брат Сэма, черт возьми, чего ты сам хочешь от этой ситуации? Потому что отец тебе может приказать, ты можешь до посинения волноваться о Сэме, но в конце концов именно тебе жить с тем, что ты сделал. И если этот сумасшедший отцовский план сработает, тебе придется встречаться лицом к лицу с этим ребенком – тем самым, ради которого вы с Сэмом жопу рвали, чтобы его зачать, - каждый божий день.  
\- Я это знаю! – Дин сжимает кольцо между пальцами и чувствует, как начинает гнуться серебро. Он делает вдох. – Я знаю это! – повторяет он уже тише.  
\- Хорошо, но тебе нужно подумать обо всем этом, Дин, - Бобби перегибается через стол, глаза смотрят внимательно, но их затеняет козырек кепки. – Тебе нужно подумать над этим очень тщательно. Обо всем этом.  
\- А ты считаешь, что я не думаю? – ему трудно выдерживать взгляд Бобби, и Дин опускает глаза и трет рукой шов джинсов. – Блядь, чувак, иногда мне кажется, что я только и делаю, что думаю обо всем этом дерьме. Моя башка уже раскалывается от этих мыслей. Мне уже пора вкладываться в акции чертового Адвила, так сильно она у меня болит, - Дин перестает трогать джинсы и зарывается пальцами в волосы, словно иллюстрируя свою мысль. - Раньше я ни о чем так много не думал.  
Бобби фыркает. Дин обошелся бы без такого способа прокомментировать его слова.  
\- Это Сэм, понятно? – Дин крепко прижимает руку к груди. Его сердце в ответ бешено колотится, слишком быстро. У него кружится голова. Но это не похоже на головокружение, когда ты пьяный, или на то, как мутит после удара по голове. Нет, это больше похоже на головокружение во время сердечного приступа. – Я хочу Сэма. – Он обдумывает, договаривать ли дальше. Раньше это ни к чему хорошему не приводило - говорить людям о том, что он хочет, признаваться вслух в своих желаниях, давая им возможность растоптать его мечты. Но… - Я хочу и ребенка – нашего ребенка – но… если Сэм не хочет… или не может… - Дин пожимает плечами. – Это будет неважно. Все будет в порядке. Я просто хочу Сэма.  
Он ожидает чего-то большего от Бобби, но тот только кивает, как будто именно этого ответа он и ждал все время.  
Может быть, так оно и было.

* * * * *

Бобби уезжает на следующий день. Сэм слегка нервничает по этому поводу. Он знает, что за ним присматривали, но он не слепой, он видит, как Дин рассчитывал на Бобби. Он не представляет себе, что будет дальше с Дином без этой поддержки. Сэм не знает, способен ли он сам поддержать Дина, не говоря уж о том, готов ли он это сделать. Но, похоже, Дин и Бобби пришли к какому-то решению или соглашению, потому что Дин вроде бы в порядке. Не так «в порядке», в каком значении употребляют это словосочетание в их семье, а по-настоящему в порядке.  
Крис и Дин, похоже, тоже заключили своего рода перемирие. В любом случае, достаточное для того, чтобы он однажды утром, выбравшись из кровати в поисках кофе, обнаружил их смеющимися над какой-то историей о беременности Криса и о том, как Ланс («Ланс», - проговаривает губами Сэму Дин над плечом Криса, выразительно шевеля бровями, Сэм фыркает и закатывает глаза) частенько забавно реагировал на нее.  
А потом Крису звонят. Ему не первый раз звонят, но впервые он действительно встает и выходит из комнаты, вместо того, чтобы вести светскую беседу с кем-то там на другом конце линии все более громким голосом. Сэм видит его лицо, его глаза, когда Крис проверяет, от кого поступил звонок, и понимает – это Ланс.  
Когда Крис через пару дней уезжает, это не становится сюрпризом ни для кого, кроме, возможно, самого Криса.  
И остаются только они с Дином.  
Фишка в том, что Сэм реально счастлив за Криса. Если кто-то и заслуживает немного счастья, то это Крис. Стоит только пару секунд посмотреть на Криса, когда тот разговаривает о Лансе, чтобы понять, что именно Ланс делает его счастливым. Но не смотря на все это, Сэм чувствует сильную тревогу, отдающуюся в его горле медным привкусом, как ощущение молнии, перед дождем, ибо в последнее время они с Дином не слишком хорошо ладят наедине.  
Сэм потирает большим пальцем толстый слой бинтов, сильно не нажимая, чтобы не потревожить раненую плоть под ними. Его официальный осмотр прошел намного лучше, чем он ожидал, ему предписали обязательные визиты к психиатру в следующие три месяца, но не назначили нового опекуна, а значит, у него с Дином будет достаточно времени, чтобы попытаться снова… если он решит сделать это. Хенриксен вел себя как сволочь, но для агента это в порядке вещей.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - улыбка Сэма неподдельна, и Дин присаживается рядом с ним на скамейку. Он кладет руки на бедра.  
\- В общем, я подумал… - Дин поднимает ноги на перила крыльца, сгибаясь, чтобы сделать это.  
\- О Господи! Ты ведь не навредил себе этим, правда?  
Он ожидает, что плечо Дина двинет ему в бок, и отклоняется, смеясь так сильно, что не может уклониться от последовавшего тычка в ребра.  
\- Итак, я подумал, - повторяет Дин, глядя на него предупреждающе, нахмурив брови, - что теперь, когда Крис уехал, ты перестанешь задерживать дыхание каждый раз, когда мы занимаемся сексом, и, может быть, начнешь получать удовольствие…  
\- Я… мне все очень нравится, - придушенно говорит Сэм, краснея.  
Дин нетерпеливо фыркает:  
\- Отлично, тогда я, может быть, начну получать удовольствие…  
Крыльцо опасно скрипит, когда Сэм резко поворачивается, его рука устремляется прямо между ног Дина. Глаза старшего брата распахиваются комично широко, едва младший сжимает свои пальцы так, чтобы быть уверенным, что полностью завладел его вниманием:  
\- Ты говоришь, что не получаешь удовольствия от секса со мной, Дин?  
\- Нет! – пищит Дин, пытаясь лопатками продавить спинку скамьи, в то же время стараясь, чтобы пах оставался совершенно неподвижным. Сэм чувствует, как в нем рождается смех, но упорно старается сохранить на лице соответствующее угрожающее выражение. Дин прочищает горло и начинает говорить более низко, не отводя взгляд от руки Сэма, сжимающей его главную драгоценность: - Я вообще не об этом говорю. Почему чувак не может просто трахнуться? Почему обязательно все должно идти с таким напрягом?  
\- Я не напряжен, - отвечает Сэм со всем спокойствием человека, чей член не находится в тисках. – А ты напряжен?  
\- Я просто говорю… у нас есть классная возможность шуметь так громко, как хотим, и долго, как хотим… - Дин пожимает плечами, по-прежнему пытаясь не двигать телом ниже талии. Сэму становится все тяжелее удерживать серьезное выражение лица. – Я даже, - признается Дин, словно делая великое одолжение, - хотел позволить тебе трахнуть меня.  
Сэм фыркает.  
\- Эй, это щедрое предложение!  
\- Да, - вежливо соглашается Сэм. Он грубо проводит большим пальцем вдоль полувставшего члена Дина и наблюдает, как медленно расширяются зрачки брата, когда эрекция усиливается. Больше Сэм не может сдерживаться, он смеется громко и глубоко, такой легкости он в себе не ощущал месяцами:  
\- Господи, Дин, ты прямо как какой-то ебливый кобель!  
Дин бесстыдно толкается в руку Сэма, облизывая языком нижнюю губу, отчего та становится розовой и блестящей:  
\- Ну ладно… Ты знал об этом, когда встретил меня.  
\- Ты был ребенком, когда я встретил тебя, тупица.  
\- Я был опытным, - поправляет его Дин. – Для своего возраста. И я думаю, что ты нас путаешь, - он зарывается рукой в волосы Сэма, от его пальцев бегут мурашки. Это странно нежный жест для Дина, и Сэму приходится бороться с желанием закрыть глаза и подставить голову. – А почему мы еще не занимаемся сексом?

* * * * *

Сэм распростерт под ним на постели – их постели. Они переплетены, длинные конечности и изящная мускулатура, и мягкий, деликатный жар, они вжимаются друг в друга, член к члену, лицо к лицу. Щетина Сэма обжигает, царапая, губы Дина, путешествующие по шее брата. Они занимаются этим уже достаточно долго, так что начали потеть, и Дин слизывает соль, жгучую и восхитительную.  
Дину всегда нравился секс, и это простая истина. Он научился любить – обожать – секс с Сэмом, всегда пылающим энтузиазмом, всегда достойным партнером и гораздо более сексуально изобретательным, чем Дин предполагал (между прочим, кухонный стол был полностью его идеей).  
А любить Сэма ему учиться не пришлось.  
\- Дин, Дин, - голова откидывается на подушку, голос Сэма становится настойчивым и резким, словно входит в ритм движений пальцев внутри тела. Его нога упирается пяткой в бедро Дина, умоляя и повелевая. Имя Дина тает во рту Сэма, превращаясь в стон.  
\- Да, Сэмми, - Дин слегка толкает носом брата в челюсть, нашаривая кондом, который он оставил на краешке прикроватной тумбочки. Когда он дотягивается, упаковка сминается, и пальцы прослеживают через нее край презерватива. Дин подносит упаковку ко рту, намереваясь порвать ее зубами, когда Сэм перехватывает его запястье.  
\- Нет, - Сэм внимательно смотрит на него через рыжеватые ресницы, его выдает блеск глаз. – Не надо. Давай… ах… без него.  
Дин не хочет спорить с Сэмом – а какой бы парень стал спорить? – однако смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд, колеблясь. Тот прикрывает глаза и насаживается на пальцы Дина, сжимая свои превосходно упругие внутренние мышцы, тем самым закрывая дискуссию – для Дина – навсегда.  
Он куда-то выкидывает презерватив и вместо него берет любрикант, и, слегка дрожа от попыток сосредоточиться и чистой похоти, смазывает свой член.  
Когда Дин скользит в него, на лице у Сэма появляются самые прекрасные выражения – удивление, шок, глубокая концентрация - которые его так заводят, и затем – блаженное удовольствие. У Дина было очень мало партнеров, которые заставляли его так себя чувствовать – таким большим, как будто его член был самой лучшей наблюдает, как рот Сэма принимает форму буквы «О» и даже не особо возражает, когда рука брата пытается раздавить его плечо.  
Сначала, когда он проникает на всю длину, он не может ничего делать, кроме как замереть, дрожа и пытаясь не кончить сразу, потому что такое не в его обычае. Дин никогда не оставляет своих любовников неудовлетворенными, хотя Сэм такой тесный, такой горячий, что может проверить на прочность его решимость. Ему всегда требуется усилие, чтобы делать это медленно, чтобы им обоим стало хорошо. Еще труднее это проделывать без презерватива, прошло достаточно времени, и Дин всегда как бы забывает, каков Сэм внутри - так беременные женщины, да и мужчины, наверное, забывают, как больно рожать, когда боль проходит. Иногда ощущения настолько интенсивны, что мозг и память отключаются.  
«Я хочу этого», - думает Дин, это его так же пугает и возбуждает, как и в первый раз. Коленки и пятки Сэма упираются в него, когда он начинает двигаться плавными, глубокими толчками. Его младший братец – требовательный, командующий пассив, и Дин любит в нем это. К сожалению, чувствовать Сэма членом без презерватива – слишком много для него, так он долго не продержится. Дин двигается вперед – при этом слыша еще одну восхитительную вариацию своего имени от Сэма – берет член брата в руку и дрочит его настойчивыми, неритмичными рывками.  
Я желаю… Думает Дин, кончая, но мысль исчезает в белой вспышке оргазма, не успев приобрести устойчивые очертания. Хотя и так неплохо.  
Он все равно получил больше, чем осмеливался просить.

* * * * *

Дин что-то бросает ему, выбираясь из «Импалы». Предмет летит прямо в голову Сэма, и он неловко ловит его, все еще отупевший от жары и вялый от сна – он не заметил, как задремал, прямо здесь, на крыльце.  
Предмет оказывается коробкой, завернутой в коричневую бумагу.  
\- Что это? – спрашивает Сэм, хотя уже обнаружил неожиданно аккуратный почерк Бобби и обратный адрес.  
Дин пожимает плечами, тоже идя к нему.  
\- Я не открывал. Это адресовано нам обоим.  
\- Странно, - говорит Сэм, хотя на самом деле он так не думает, – прошла всего пара недель после его отъезда.  
Дин снова дергает плечами. Он начинает усаживаться рядом с Сэмом, но передумывает и забирается на перила. Сэм его понимает, здесь, наверху, в тени, жарища, пот стекает по его коже, даже голова потеет. Дин ржет над тем, что он собрал волосы в два коротких хвостика сверху, но Сэму насрать. Так прохладнее.  
\- Может, он на самом деле скучает по нам.  
Сэм рвет простую оберточную бумагу. Под ней обнаруживается картонная коробка с запиской. Записка тоже написана почерком Бобби.  
«Мальчики».  
Сэм закатывает глаза, понимая, что для Бобби они никогда не перестанут быть «мальчиками».  
«Мальчики.  
Я знаю, что у вас были трудные времена, и что ваш отец тоже в этом виноват. Но вы же знаете, я был посредником между вами некоторое время и, хотя я не согласен с тем, что ваш отец сделал, я знаю, он вас любит, мальчики, всем сердцем. В общем, этот пакет и записка внутри от него, я надеюсь, вы не слишком злитесь и возьмете то, что вам предлагают от всей души.  
Ваш, Бобби Сингер».  
Сэм колеблется, вскрывать ли пакет, ожидая, когда его привычно захлестнет медленно закипающая волна гнева. Однако она так и не приходит. И понимая, что отсутствие гнева – это ключ, Сэм чувствует, как будто открывается дверь, и оттуда сквозь него веет прохладным ветром.  
\- Что думаешь? – Сэм протягивает записку Дину, хотя уверен, что тот уже прочитал ее, даже вверх ногами.  
Его подозрения оправдываются, когда Дин машет рукой, покусывая ноготь большого пальца и сгорбив плечи. Затем он пожимает плечами. Сэм не может прочитать выражение его глаз и не уверен, что он хочет этого. Легче забыть, что именно он является причиной того, что Джона здесь нет.  
Сэм вздыхает и открывает коробку. Внутри другая коробка – на этот раз деревянная – и еще одна записка, теперь написанная почерком отца. На этот раз Сэм сразу протягивает записку Дину, а сам вертит в руках маленькую деревянную коробку, пытаясь открыть ее.  
«Мальчики», - читает Дин, затем откашливается.  
«Мальчики,  
У меня было много времени подумать обо всем этом. Как и когда все пошло неправильно. На самом деле, это я во всем виноват. Я говорил вам, мальчики, что надо учиться на собственных ошибках… но сам не преуспел в этом. Я продолжаю просить от вас слишком многого. Я продолжаю просить вас о том, чего отец не имеет права требовать от сыновей. Я не слишком хорошо умею признавать, что я неправ, или извиняться, но дело в том, что это правда. Я неправ и я извиняюсь.  
Не знаю, достаточно ли этого. Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь сказать что-то, что изменит ситуацию. Но я люблю вас, мальчики, и испытываю гордость от того, какими мужчинами вы стали. Мне уже давно пора перестать быть частью проблемы и стать частью ее решения.  
Кое-что пришлось сделать, но я кое-что нашел, что нам поможет, я надеюсь».  
Дин поднимает глаза и прекращает читать, потому что Сэм умудряется с треском открыть коробку. Внутри лежит длинный, угольно-черный кожаный шнурок, на который прикреплено что-то золотое. Сэм достает шнурок и разматывает его, чтобы как следует разглядеть привязанный к нему кулон. Это переплетение проволоки, словно птичье гнездо из металла. А в нем закреплены три несимметричные, жемчужно-серые бусины, прижавшиеся друг к другу.  
\- Что это? – спрашивает Дин, когда Сэм поднимает его к солнцу.  
\- Я не знаю, - Сэм поворачивает их и рассматривает на свет несколько секунд, прежде чем снова взглянуть на брата. – А что в письме сказано?  
«В этом кулоне не так много магии, он не особо опасен. Я потратил много времени, чтобы найти того, кому я доверяю. Талисман не помешает случиться тому, что так или иначе должно произойти, но он сделает так, чтобы все шло по-честному, как вы заслуживаете на самом деле. Нейтрализует знаменитое «везение» Винчестеров. Возможно, этого хватит».  
Сэм берется за голову, примериваясь, затем повязывает вокруг нее шнурок. Он не ощущает никакой разницы, наверное, ее и не должно быть. Дин секунду смотрит на него невыразительно, затем возвращается к письму.  
«Я тоже думал о вас, мальчики. Обо всем том времени, что я провел вдали от вас. И мне сейчас не кажется решение уйти от вам таким уж мудрым, каким казалось раньше. Мы все не становимся моложе, и я скучаю по вам. Вы – единственное, что осталось у меня в этом мире, и я не утверждаю, что со мной когда-либо будет просто ужиться, но… если вы найдете в своих сердцах возможность простить глупого старика, я бы хотел вернуться домой.  
Я бы хотел вернуться домой».  
Сэм не узнает, написано ли в записке что-то еще, поскольку в этот момент у Дина звонит телефон. Тот вылавливает мобильник из кармана и смотрит на дисплей, прежде чем открыть его:  
\- Привет, Бобби, - пауза. – Да, мы его получили, - Дин пристально смотрит на Сэма таким же нечитабельным взглядом, как и раньше. – Да, мы его открыли. А сейчас читаем.  
Сэм наклоняется к Дину и забирает телефон из его пальцев:  
\- Привет, Бобби. Привет. Ага. Не сделаешь мне одолжение? Можешь передать трубку папе?


	26. Эпилог

\- Итак, - Джеральд МакНайт ставит свои часы красного дерева на столик рядом с креслом и переплетает пальцы на животе. – Как дела?  
Сэм пожимает плечами. Он ненавидит МакНайта слепой, но пламенной яростью, такой же, с какой ненавидит всех своих «тюремщиков».  
Время не сгладило эту ярость и, как он думает, вряд ли когда сгладит. Ему кажется, что его на час берут в заложники.  
В то же время – несмотря на то, что он понимает: каждое его слово здесь записывается, заносится в каталог, классифицируется и учитывается – он отчасти благодарен за то, что ему дают возможность поговорить, а с МакНайтом поразительно легко разговаривать.  
Окна открыты. И все равно слабый запах дыма словно пропитывает все вокруг. Иногда он может игнорировать этот запах, не замечая его. Этот запах преследует его всю жизнь. Сэм помнит, как маленьким мальчиком зарывался лицом в отцовскую одежду, вдыхая этот запах с нее и с отцовских рук, и это его успокаивало. А сейчас от этого запаха только дрожат руки. Он вцепляется в подлокотники кресла и глубоко дышит.  
\- Все хорошо. Лучше. Трудно быть здесь.  
К его удивлению, МакНайт улыбается:  
\- Мне тоже. Тебе все еще снятся кошмары?  
…Жара. Он окружен ей, покрыт ей, словно душащим одеялом. Не может дышать. Все дрожит, плывет. Частично из-за жары, частично из-за удара по голове. Он не чувствует кровь, струящуюся по лицу, но когда он проводит пальцами по коже, кончики пальцев окрашиваются темно-красным…  
\- Иногда, - Сэм проводит рукой по волосам и в который раз офигевает от того, насколько они неожиданно короткие. Его шевелюра ужасно пострадала в огне, и те волосы, что не сгорели, пришлось сбрить, чтобы зашить рану в голове. Его прическа никогда не была короче с тех пор, как он уехал в Стэнфорд. Дин от нее приходит в экстаз. Ну… или приходил бы в экстаз, если бы не кудахтал над Сэмом постоянно изо всех сил, словно наседка. И не Сэму обвинять его в этом, если бы Дин не вытащил его оттуда, он бы погиб. - Уже лучше.  
На самом-то деле не особо лучше, но он не хочет вспоминать атаку «Сынов Рая» на Центр. Его воспоминания о ней отрывочны, а ночные кошмары не особо должны добавлять деталей.  
\- А ребенок?  
Сэм смотрит вниз и понимает, что его руки, повторяя жест макнайтовских, прижаты к животу. Его беременность еще не заметна. Кулон, присланный отцом, как обычно согревает кожу. Сэм отрывает пальцы от живота и прикасается к кулону – слегка, почтительно.  
…Он не помнит, куда ведет дверь, а дым такой плотный, что все равно ничего не видно. Где-то вдали он различает, несмотря на звон в ушах от удара, вой тревожной сирены и шум разбрызгиваемой воды, но здесь, в смотровой, только он, огонь и руины. Он вытирает кровь, продолжающую струиться по лбу, по горящим глазам и обтирает руку об джинсы. Ему нужно выбраться.  
\- Отлично, - Сэм выпускает кулон и снова обхватывает рукой свой плоский живот. Ему еще труднее, чем раньше, представить, что внутри находится что-то живое. Частично он признает, что боится думать об этом в таком ключе. – Доктор Герхардт говорит, что все идет успешно. Просто замечательно, учитывая все факторы.  
Ему не настолько нравится Герхардт, насколько нравился Азарян, - вот еще одна причина ненавидеть «Детей Рая». Азарян всегда казался несколько смущенным теми ролями которые достались им по распоряжению правительства. А Герхардт… Одно только воспоминание о том, с каким выражением Герхардт произносит слово «Производитель», заставляет его сжать кулаки до хруста в костях.

\- Ты уже сообщил своему опекуну? – МакНайт перегибается через подлокотник своего кресла, чтобы снова наполнить стакан водой, затем вопросительно протягивает кувшин Сэму. У Сэма сухо в горле, он кивает и подает свой стакан. – Я знаю, ты нервничаешь из-за того, что должен сообщить ему.  
\- Нет, я не нервничаю, - чувство вины делает воду во рту кислой. – Я имею в виду… Я скажу. Я скажу. Я просто… не хочу давать ему ложной надежды.  
\- Или себе? – МакНайт поднимает бровь.  
Сэм изгибает губы:  
\- Или себе.

***

Дин толкает его спиной в маленькое пространство между холодильником и кухонной стойкой, проводя носом по линии его челюсти, а широкой теплой рукой оглаживает бок Сэма, прослеживая большим пальцем очертания ребер.  
Дин улыбается, носом тычась в рот Сэма – не целуя, нет еще, и Сэму очень трудно – тяжело! – отвернуться и выдохнуть:  
\- Дин… Дин, подожди.  
\- Ты уверен? – Дин проталкивает руку между их телами, грубо проводя ладонью по зажатой эрекции Сэма. Тот издает горловой звук и толкается навстречу прикосновению. Улыбка Дина становится шире, и он снова придвигается к Сэму, чтобы небрежно выдохнуть в уголок его губ. – Что-то мне не кажется, что ты хочешь подождать.  
Сэм стонет и позволяет Дину впиться в его рот, открывая губы, чтобы пососать язык Дина – так же, как сосет его член. И тогда он понимает, что счастлив. Он боится и переживает – переживает из-за кучи вещей – но когда они вдвоем, одни, у себя дома… Он давно уже не был настолько счастлив.

«Я просто… не хочу давать ему ложной надежды.  
\- Или себе? – МакНайт поднимает бровь.  
Сэм изгибает губы:  
\- Или себе.  
Он снова смотрит на свои руки, прослеживая пальцем все еще алеющие шрамы, начинающиеся между большим и указательным пальцем и продолжающиеся почти до запястья. Татуировка Производителя кажется странной и устаревшей, шрамы рассекают ее на части, однако ее все еще можно прочитать. Иногда от иронии происходящего у него тянет в животе. «Все всегда будет идти именно так. Я никогда не перестану… ждать».  
\- «Или сейчас, или когда-нибудь, - цитирует тихо МакНайт. – Готовность – это все». Но, Сэм… Ты должен знать, что нельзя быть готовым к таким вещам, как… как потеря ребенка.  
«Как вы думаете, почему я не хотел снова проходить через это?» Но вместо этого Сэм говорит:  
\- Я знаю, - он тщательно контролирует свой голос, и только легкая дрожь в конце выдает его. – Господи, я это знаю. Лучше, чем кто-либо, кто не проходил через такое.  
\- Но это вовсе не значит, что у тебя и твоего Опекуна не может родиться сейчас абсолютно здоровый ребенок. То, что случилось в прошлом, - вовсе не гарантия, что то же самое повторится, а этот ребенок – не тот, которого ты потерял.  
\- Я все это знаю! – пальцы Сэма снова скользят по слишком коротким, слишком гладким волосам. – Я просто… Я все время теряю что-то. Всю свою жизнь. Я терял то, что любил, то, за что слишком держался. Я не знаю, смогу ли пройти через все это снова.  
\- Сэм… Почему ты думаешь, что у тебя есть выбор?»

\- Я беременен, - говорит Сэм. Правда, он произносит это прямо в рот Дину, их языки все еще переплетены, и получается только неразборчивое бормотание с открытым ртом. И все равно, глаза Дина распахиваются, жесткие ресницы щекочут щеку Сэма.  
Язык Дина делает последние ленивые движения во рту Сэма. Затем Дин отстраняется – как раз настолько, чтобы спросить:  
\- Что?  
Сэм скользит руками под обтрепанный подол диновой футболки и чувствует мягкие вдохи – ребра Дина сжимаются и расширяются под упругой кожей. Дин смотрит на него – молча для разнообразия – сдвинув брови, рот блестит от их слюны. И вместо того, чтобы повторить сказанное, Сэм выдает:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Дин сердито сужает глаза, мускулы на спине напрягаются, когда он начинает отодвигаться. Сэм обхватывает его руками и удерживает на месте. Дин опять тяжело дышит, глядя куда угодно, только не на брата, его уши алеют.  
Сэм вздыхает и откидывает голову к стене. У них есть время. На этот раз у них действительно есть время.  
\- Я беременен, - повторяет он, и теперь Дин резко вскидывает на него взгляд – сначала удивленный, потом в глазах Дина мелькают разные чувства и эмоции – быстрее, чем он тасует колоду карт.  
Упрямая линия его рта смягчается, расслабляется, и рука перемещается, скользя, на живот, нежно прижимаясь к коже. И Сэм чувствует себя каким-то извращенцем, из-за того как простое собственническое движение вызывает отклик в его члене, молнией пронзает яйца. Рука Дина поглаживает и ласкает, мягко, но без смущения:  
\- Правда?  
\- Я беременен, - говорит Сэм в третий раз, чувствуя, как в животе рождается смех. Хотел бы он только знать, нормальный это смех или истерика. – Залетел, жду ребенка, ем за двоих, в деликатном положении, жду пополнения в семье…  
Дин вздрагивает:  
\- Давай больше никогда не будем использовать последнее выражение.  
Сэм наблюдает, как Дин опускается передним на колени, задирая рубашку брата и потираясь лицом об обнажающуюся кожу. Щетина Дина колется, губы щекочутся, и Сэм толкается бедрами в Дина, надеясь, что тот поймет намек. Он так сильно хочет, чтобы его трахнули, что едва может дышать, кровь в венах горячая и вязкая.  
\- Давно?  
Сэм корчится, на этот раз по другой причине, и слова застревают у него в глотке. Он молчит достаточно долго, чтобы Дин открыл глаза и вопросительно посмотрел вверх. Сэм прочищает горло:  
\- Два… два месяца. Почти три.  
И затем Сэм видит взгляд, которого боялся: в нем молниеносный всплеск боли, шок и другие, менее понятные эмоции. Он практически инстинктивно хватает Дина за рубашку, сжимая ее в кулак и не давая отодвинуться.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он, не обращая внимания на то, как сердце порхает в груди испуганной бабочкой. – Я просто боялся. Я боюсь.  
Момент затягивается, их глаза прикованы друг к другу в типично винчестерском противостоянии. Сэм продолжает держать Дина за рубашку, голова кружится, его трясет, и при этом у него все еще стоит так, что можно забивать гвозди. Затем, наконец, Дин медленно кивает:  
\- Ага, ладно, - его ладонь описывает почти благоговейно маленький кружок на животе Сэма, прежде чем подняться на ноги. – думаю… думаю, это честно.  
Сэм хочет сказать: нет, это нечестно. Это совсем не честно, и мне очень жаль. Но Дин ничего не захочет услышать, он привык, что весы никогда не склоняются в его пользу. Так что вместо этого Сэм говорит в четвертый раз, как будто повторение делает это более реальным (а может, оно и делает):  
\- Я беременен.  
Дин ртом чертит линию поперек ключиц Сэма, увлажняя хлопок рубашки, поднимается вверх по шее.  
\- Я беременен, - Сэм закидывает лодыжку за ногу Дина, притягивая его ближе, уничтожая любое расстояние между ними. – Я беременен. Наш ребенок. Я беременен.  
\- Сэм, - Дин поднимает голову, чтобы Сэм мог видеть его лицо, насмешливый рот, глаза цвета листвы. – Думаю, до меня дошло.  
Сэм испускает головокружительный вздох, чувствуя себя невероятно легким, как будто его «конверсы» даже не касаются пола.  
\- Хорошо, - бормочет он, рот Дина медленно прижимается к его губам. - Я просто хотел убедиться.  
Ладонь Дина оглаживает грудь Сэма, слегка вдавливая амулет в кожу. Брат не возражает.  
\- Не волнуйся, - шепчет Дин. - Все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь. Я позабочусь о тебе. И о ней. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Все уже хорошо, - отвечает Сэм, и это не ложь.

Конец


End file.
